Child of Destiny
by Lady Lanera
Summary: Sequel to Two Bloods Bound Together By The Elder. Set during Harry's 5th year, Snape has to deal with the outcome of the Elders' interferences with his & Harry's lives, Sinistra's little sister, training Harry, and trying not to kill Dolores.
1. Serpent's War

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own the story. JK does.

**A/N: **Sequel to _Two Bloods Bound Together By The Elder_

**Serpent's War**

The goodbyes were brief, which was just the way she liked it. It would have been too overdramatic if her mother had started to cry while her parents saw her onto the train. After all, she was now a fourth-year. There was no need for her mother to sob like a banshee in front of all her new and potential friends. Granted, she was going away to a new school where she would either love it so much that she never would want to come home again or hate it. She hoped for the former rather than the latter with those options.

Nearly five minutes after the train pulled away from Platform 9 ¾, the young girl with honey-colored hair slowly made her way towards where she guessed the Slytherin train car was. Butterflies fluttered around her stomach as she inched closer to them. She had been going over in her head what she would say to her fellow housemates ever since she received her acceptance letter the previous day. She knew exactly which House would be hers. She would be a Slytherin. No other House even appealed to her other than Slytherin. In addition, both her mother and older sister had been in Slytherin, so she knew that's where she would be too.

After opening the final door to her destination, she drew in a deep breath. Walking with her head up high, she entered the Slytherin train car. The dashing robes instantly greeted her. Green and silver were everywhere. Her smile quickly spread across her face like wildfire. She was home.

Wearing plain black robes without her Slytherin badge on it yet, she took a step forward towards an older boy sitting alone in one of the compartments. Her green eyes narrowed on the blond-haired teenager before she opened the door. The young man's grey eyes instantly darted towards her prior to him standing up and glaring at her. Within seconds, he drew his wand and pointed it at her.

"What do you want, First-Year?" the older boy snarled.

"I'll have you know that I am a Fourth-Year, thank you very much," she replied with a smile.

"Like I give a rat's arse," he snarled back. "Get out before I curse you, you filthy—"

"Wrong again. I'm a pureblood, and I'd very much like to see you try," she snottily said.

"Don't you know who you are talking to?"

"Obviously you're a Slytherin, which is the only reason I am still talking to you and you're not lying on the floor unconscious." She noticed an instant change in the boy's posture. His wand lowered slightly as he stared at her in disbelief.

"You honestly don't know who I am?" he asked softly.

"Not a clue," she replied politely. The older boy's posture relaxed further. "Who are you?"

"Name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he replied in a haughty voice before sticking his nose up further in the air. "Perhaps now you know who I am?"

"Sorry. I went to Beauxbatons last year. The name honestly doesn't ring a bell." She nearly laughed when she saw his grey eyes widen. "I take it your family is pretty important then?"

"Important!" the boy squawked. "My father's only—" he replied in his haughty voice.

"Bore," she interrupted before feigning a yawn. She caught his glare instantly. "Well, honestly, do you think I really care who your family is? I was just being polite, Draco." She then sat down across from him. "Anyways, I'm Jezlyn." She watched him slowly sit down again. He had a puzzled look on his face as he stared at her. "Well, obviously I have a last name. I just don't see why I should tell you. We haven't officially hit it off yet." He scoffed loudly before leaning back.

"Why are you sitting here, Jezlyn?"

"Well, since it's my first year at Hogwarts, I am in need of some friends. You looked like you could use one. Am I wrong?"

"I have friends," Draco softly growled as his grey eyes hardened.

"Oh, forgive me, but I don't think imaginary friends count, Draco." When he drew his wand again, Jezlyn immediately sighed. "What's with all this hostility? Is that another thing that runs deep in your family…besides the extreme pretentiousness, I mean?"

"You're a really annoying witch. You know that?"

"Am I? Hmm…sorry, I meant no harm with my words, Draco. However, I was just stating the obvious. I mean, if you did have friends, shouldn't they be here pointing their wands at me too?" Jezlyn watched Draco lower his wand again. "You know, you're very wishy-washy."

"Wishy-washy…? I'll have you know—"

"What? You come from a long line of wishy-washy people?" Jezlyn joked. Draco glared at her in response. "I'm sorry, but you were kind of leading me into it." Before he could respond back to her, the door to the compartment slid open again.

"Draco," a dark-haired girl in Slytherin robes said in a high-pitch from the opened door. "It's time." The older girl's hard-looking eyes then narrowed on Jezlyn before sneering at her. "And who's this, Draco?" she asked with utter disgust in her voice.

"It's no one, Pansy," Draco gruffly responded before he quickly leapt up to his feet. He couldn't stand to be there another second with either of the two young ladies. Without giving a second look to Jezlyn, he briskly walked to the door and brushed past Pansy before disappearing down the corridor of the train car.

"Well, that was interesting," Jezlyn politely spoke before she walked towards the door. However, the older black-haired girl immediately blocked her path. "Excuse me."

"Let's get this straight. Draco's mine," Pansy angrily sneered as she blocked the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see a ring on his finger. It must not be too serious. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would much rather not spend another minute breathing in that toxic smell coming out of your foul mouth." Jezlyn immediately flashed a brilliant smile towards Pansy. However, Pansy remained glued to the floor as she blocked Jezlyn's path. "Ah, yes, well, I guess we can do this. Now, since I am new to this whole thing, is the use of Dark Arts acceptable or not?"

"You only wished you knew it." Pansy immediately whipped out her dark mahogany wand and pointed it towards Jezlyn. "I'm going to teach you not to question Draco's loyalties ever again, you filthy—!"

"_Incarcerous,_" the young girl loudly said as she casted her spell towards the older Slytherin. However, Pansy instantly responded with a nonverbal Protego, which blocked Jezlyn's spell. Narrowing her green eyes, she swung her arm towards Pansy. She caught the older Slytherin girl off-guard. Pansy instantly fell to the floor. "You, know, we should really do this again, Hon. It was fun." Stepping carefully over the older girl, Jezlyn walked out into the corridor and towards the front of the train. She figured getting into one fight was her warning to stay out of the Slytherin compartment. After all, all of them were her potential Housemates. It didn't take her long to find another compartment to sit in.

The minute Jezlyn had opened the door, a blond haired girl with silvery grey eyes glanced towards her. The girl smiled politely at her and waited for Jezlyn to speak. For a split second, she thought about continuing onto the next compartment because the girl's far-off gaze at her unsettled her. However, Jezlyn was a Slytherin. They could speak with Ravenclaws. Aura had told her that.

"I'm sorry, but everywhere else is full. Do you mind?" The young Ravenclaw girl only shook her head and motioned Jezlyn to sit across from her. "I'm Jezlyn. What's your name?"

"Luna Lovegood, but everyone calls me Loony Lovegood."

"Oh, that's awful."

"Not really," Luna replied softly as she pulled out an odd-looking magazine. "There are worst things to be called."

"I suppose, but people should still call you by your rightful name, Luna. It is after all a beautiful name." Jezlyn noticed the soft smile on Luna's face. "You're in Ravenclaw?"

"Yes." Luna then glanced at Jezlyn. "I hope you get into Slytherin, Jezlyn. You would be the nicest one there." She then glanced back at her magazine. The rest of the ride remained positively silent.

***

Drawing in a quick deep breath nearly a half-hour later, Jezlyn calmly walked up the stone steps before walking into the massive castle. Her eyes widened immediately as she glanced around the inside of Hogwarts. It was even more beautiful than her sister had described. However, she quickly ceased her actions. After all, no respectable Slytherin would ever be caught dead glancing around like some idiotic Hufflepuff. Therefore, she continued forward past all of the moronic first years towards the sounds of laughter, which were on the other side of two large wooden doors. Someone cleared his throat loudly behind her, which made Jezlyn whirl around towards the sound.

"I take it that you are the transfer student from Beauxbatons Academy?" a pale wizard with a long hooked nose drawled as he stood next to Jezlyn with his arms crossed. He watched the teenage girl slowly nod. He immediately growled at her non-vocal response. "We at Hogwarts have a certain level of decorum that we expect our students to maintain. That includes you. Perhaps you could join us instead of acting like some asinine Hufflepuff?"

"Oh," Jezlyn shrieked as she noticed the anger in the wizard's face. "I'm so sorry." She then quickly fell back into line with all of the first-years. She noticed his dark eyes not move from hers or his face relax, though. He still looked as grumpy as when she first seen him. However, she was beginning to realize that he always looked like that.

"Shut up, you idiot girl," the pale wizard snarled impatiently. His dark eyes then darted around to look at the cowering first-years. He immediately clenched his hand into a fist and drew in a calming breath. He could do this. He just needed to calm down.

"You know, you really shouldn't work yourself up into that bad of a state. It's not healthy for you," Jezlyn said with a smile. She caught his fierce glare directed at her instantly.

"Continue this utter frivolity, and you will find yourself back at your pathetic school in an instant. Is that understood?" the pale wizard said in a deathly quiet voice.

"Well, I'd like to see you try. Headmaster Dumbledore personally invited me here." Jezlyn watched the wizard's eyes narrow on her.

"Do not test me, little girl. You will lose."

"Who's testing you?" Jezlyn replied innocently. "Because I hope it isn't me."

Before the pale wizard could spew out a particularly harsh comment, the doors behind him opened. A tall, black-haired elderly witch wearing black robes and a large pointed hat stood in the doorway with a fierce look in her green eyes. Her hands promptly went to her hips.

"What is the meaning of this, Severus? I asked you to bring the first-years in ten minutes ago. Is there some sort of a problem?" the elderly stern witch asked before she glanced at the first-years. Her green eyes instantly darted towards the pale wizard when she caught the frightened looks on the children's faces. "I knew it! I knew asking you to greet the first-years was a bad idea." She then wagged her finger at him. "But no, Albus just had to have his way. Well, hmph, that is the last time he gets his way on matters of this school. Never before in all my years…" She quickly whirled around before walking back into the doors. She stopped a few seconds later and turned back around. "Well, come on all. Don't just stand there." She then walked into the massive room.

"This entire thing is your fault," Jezlyn muttered. A hand immediately latched onto her wrist.

"I am a Hogwarts professor. Perhaps at your last school you were allowed to address your teachers as such, but I assure you that—"

"Let go!" Jezlyn then yanked her arm free. "Merlin, you just wait until my sister finds out about this. Oh, then you're going to get it." She heard soft mocking laughter next to her.

"If you believe that your asinine attempts to threaten me will work, then I see that your house will be losing numerous points this year. Perhaps you will think more carefully on how you address me the next time we unfortunately meet." The pale wizard then sneered at Jezlyn. "I will be paying close attention as to what house you are sorted into so that your housemates know that you are the reason they are negative at the start of the term." He then whirled around, which made his long black robes billow, before he briskly walked towards the staff table.

"When I call your name, sit in the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head," the stern elderly witch stated as she held a long piece of parchment in her hands. She then loudly said a name.

However, Jezlyn wasn't paying attention to the elderly witch anymore. Instead, her attention focused primarily on the empty chair at the staff table. Her older sister wasn't there. She felt her heart plummet. She had been dreaming of her sister being at her sorting for years, and now when it was happening Aurora wasn't there.

"Jezlyn Sinistra," the stern witch loudly announced.

Jezlyn slowly walked towards the chair. She felt the pale grumpy wizard's dark eyes staring at her with an indescribable look, but she didn't care at that point. Gently, the elderly witch placed the ratty-looking Sorting Hat on top of Jezlyn's head. Almost at once, she felt the thing move.

"Ah…another Sinistra," the ragged hat coolly said. "Eager to prove herself too, difficult, difficult. Where shall I put you?"

"Oh, come on. It's not that difficult, you bloody hat!" Jezlyn growled under her breath.

"You wish for Slytherin? Sadly, you have not the heart for it."

"Keep testing me, and I'll show you a heart, you stupid hat."

"Temper, temper," the Sorting Hat mocked. "Hmm…I see I have no choice, SLYTHERIN!" "About damn time," Jezlyn grumbled before she walked towards the Slytherin table. She immediately flashed a smile towards Draco, who had been watching her. However, she noticed the girl from the train instantly glare at her while the girl slowly pulled her wand out. "Two can play that game, little girl," Jezlyn whispered as she discreetly drew her own wand.

"_**Impedimenta**_," Pansy shrieked as she leapt up. The spell grazed Jezlyn's right cheek.

"_**Petrificus Totalus**_," Jezlyn calmly casted back. However, her spell missed its mark.

"Ha, you missed…" Pansy sneered with a horrific smile.

"No I didn't. _**Expelliarmus**_," Jezlyn replied. The red jet of light shot out of her wand and slammed against Pansy who instantly flew back against the wall. "Anyone else want to hex me while we're at it?" Nobody moved from the Slytherin table, though. Instead, they all stared wide-eyed at her.

"Follow me, Ms. Sinistra," a silky familiar voice said behind Jezlyn. "That was not a request."

"Great. It's my first day, and I'm already stuck in detention. That was so not my fault!" Jezlyn yelled towards the pale wizard as she followed him. "You had to have seen that girl draw her wand first! I doubt you're as blind as you are deaf." She instantly caught his hand clenching tightly, which made her feel a bit uneasy. "Um…where are we going exactly?" However, the pale wizard only grabbed her roughly by the upper arm and yanked her up the moving staircases. About ten minutes later, they walked up a very narrow black cast-iron staircase. At the top of the stairs, he pushed her forward.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" Jezlyn instantly stopped fighting the minute she heard the soft voice. She went limp in two second flat. It couldn't be.

"Aura…?" The sounds of glass shattering echoed throughout the Astronomy Tower.

**A/N:** Well, what did you think?


	2. Not Quite the Same Yet

**Not Quite the Same Yet**

"What are you doing here?" Aurora Sinistra, a black-haired witch in a long black dress with pointy hat, asked in shock. "Oh…this better be a nightmare because so help me if…"

"Aura, I'm really here," Jezlyn replied with a smile. "Surprised to see me, Big Sis?"

"Surprise doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling right now," Aurora softly muttered.

"Yes, well, as touching as this is, perhaps you would like to describe to your sister as to what just occurred down in the Great Hall?" Snape sneered as he kept a firm hold on Jezlyn.

"Oh, Jezlyn, what did you do now?"

"Nothing, sis, he's blowing it all out of proportion." The grip on her upper arm tightened. "All right, fine…I'll tell her." Jezlyn then lowered her eyes to the floor. "I may have gotten into a bit of a scuffle with one of the girls here."

"You did what?" Aurora barked before she threw a fierce glare at her little sister. "That's it. You're going home tonight, Jezlyn." She then shook her head fiercely. "Honestly, Jezlyn, don't you ever think. Well, then I trust you remember the way to the Great Hall?" She watched her sister's honey-colored hair wave gently as she nodded. "Wonderful. I expect to find you there in an hour."

Without as much as a glance, her little sister silently walked down the cast-iron staircase and left. Aurora, however, waited until she was positive her sister was not around. She then sighed heavily and hung her own head out of shame.

"How bad, Severus?"

"She began a duel with Miss Parkinson in the Great Hall."

"Well, did she win?" Aurora softly asked.

"Yes."

"Any dark spells?"

"None that I saw," Severus calmly responded.

"So, all in all, she did the same thing you and James Potter used to when you both were students, but she dumbly did it in front of everyone in the Great Hall."

"That would be correct."

"Well, what'd you think? Is my sister what you thought she'd be?"

"No. However, I was not under the impression that you had a sister to begin with."

"Yeah, well, I do," Aurora defensively stated before she wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

"Obviously," Severus drawled. "I take it you do not approve of your sister's being here?" If he were any other man, he would have winced when Aurora whirled around and leveled her glare at him.

"Would you if you were in my robes, Severus? Trouble follows that girl wherever she is. Do you know that at her last school she once picked a fight with a couple of seventh-years?" Aurora then shook her head wildly. "She was a second-year at the time. Don't ask me why she thought it was wise to duel five seventh-years, but she tried it. The seventh-years easily won, but they didn't stop when she dropped her wand. They taught her a lesson that night. She had a whole list of injuries that ranged from a broken nose to a hairline fracture at the base of her skull."

"I do not understand."

"No, you wouldn't. I don't expect you to understand, Severus. My sister being here, though, is a very bad idea. I mean, she fought a girl in the Great Hall. The Great Hall, Severus…even Malfoy and Potter haven't done that. Merlin, by the time she graduates, she will have reduced this castle to nothing but shambles. The students will be all but gone. The parents will be calling for Dumbledore's head."

"Surely, you are overacting, Sinistra. If Potter and Malfoy have not done so in five years, I doubt that your sister can destroy this castle in the very little time that she has remained here."

"You don't know my sister, Severus."

"I do not, but I know you. You would not allow your sister to do so." Severus then sighed. "While I understand your wish for your sister not to remain here, perhaps it would be best if she did."

"What! You couldn't have just said that. Who are you, and what have you done with Severus Snape? Honestly, I must be hanging around Trelawney too much."

"You have not. However, I believe that you heard the Headmaster. Difficult days lie ahead for all of us. Perhaps your sister can be there for you when I cannot."

"And just where will you be?"

"Albus wishes for me to train Potter this year," Severus replied in a strained voice. Clearly, the disgust was evident in his face.

"I sincerely doubt that you'll kill Harry, Severus."

"It is not Harry—" Severus then grimaced before he growled softly. He hated it whenever he slipped up. However, he noticed that he had been slipping up more and more as the days passed. Luckily, his days of spying were long behind him. Otherwise, his recent slipups would have gotten him killed. "It is not Potter that should be concerned, Sinistra."

"I see," Aurora replied sadly. "And just how long are you going to be out for blood, Severus?"

"I am not, as you say, out for blood, Sinistra."

"Could have fooled me," she snapped. She then rolled her eyes and glared at him. She was getting tired of all his sneaky tactics he used on her. She could clearly see something was bothering him. Whatever it was she knew it was something that he needed off his chest before something happened. However, she had something eating at her too. "Honestly, Severus, stop lying to me. You've been out for blood ever since that Shadow attacked you."

"My actions have nothing to do with the Shadow."

"Oh, yeah, then tell me why you haven't went to any of your sessions with Pomfrey."

"Perhaps you have been blind, Sinistra, and not seen that I have been incredibly busy this past summer?" Severus then angrily shook his head. It was their fourth fight that week. However, he knew their fighting was mostly due to his withholding certain things.

"I haven't been blind, Severus," Aurora snarled. Her dark brown eyes then narrowed on him. She couldn't believe the way he was acting. He seemed as if he had changed back into the bastard he usually was to everyone else. She had thought that attitude of his would have disappeared since they started their relationship. That seemed to be a serious misjudgment on her part. It was time to take measures that were more drastic. "However, since you're being a stubborn jackass, I guess then that leaves me to back down." Aurora whirled around and walked towards her office door. The door slammed shut behind her.


	3. A Staff Meeting Unlike All Others

**A/N: **Kind of a dark chapter, I think, but the one and only Dolores Umbridge makes a slight appearence. Either way, I hope you enjoy and leave me a review.

**A Staff Meeting Unlike All Others**

The next day, Severus stalked into the staffroom with his long billowy black robes before everyone else had the chance to take their seats. He clenched his jaw tightly as he walked towards an empty chair. He quickly snatched it and set it in the very back corner of the room. Once he had sat down, he folded his arms across his chest and glared at the table as he sat in the dark. A person had to look very closely to see him sitting there. To say he was in a bad mood was a severe understatement.

"Oh, come off it," Pomona Sprout, a short plump witch with curly grey hair, loudly stated as she walked into the staffroom. "It can't be that bad. Am I right, Septima?"

"I'm telling you, Pomona. Aurora was crying all last night about it. Come on, Septima. Tell her."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rolanda," Septima Vector replied quietly.

"What do you mean 'you don't know,' Septima? I saw Aurora heading into your quarters last night crying like a banshee. Don't give me that."

"All right, fine, she was there. I'm not discussing what happened, though."

"What's to discuss, Septima? Snape was a royal bastard to her again. Now, I say that we girls need to do something so she forgets all about him." The door opened again, revealing Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick. "Minnie, are you with me here?"

"With you on what, Rolanda?" the head of Gryffindor replied.

"Oh, she's on her 'let's kill Snape' kick again, Minnie," Sprout replied before she took a sip of her tea. "According to Rolanda, Snape and Aurora had another fight."

"That's their fifth fight this week, isn't it?" Filius, a short wizard, squeaked. He then shook his head silently. "Poor Severus," the head of Ravenclaw said.

"Poor Severus," Rolanda screeched in utter outrage. "How about you say 'poor Aurora' for her putting up with his crap, Filius?" Again, the door to the staffroom opened. Poppy Pomfrey, Hogwarts' medi-witch, and Rubeus Hagrid, a half-giant wizard with a long scruffy dark beard, walked in.

"Now, Rolanda, there's no need for that. We don't know what happened last night."

"We don't know?" Rolanda shrieked before she glanced around the room. Her eyes never met the dark sinister eyes glaring at her. "Oh, come on. Everyone that's ever met him knows that he has a bit of a temper. What's to say that he won't—?"

"Codswallop," Hagrid replied in his usual booming voice. He then shook his head fiercely. "Severus Snape wouldn't hurt a hair on her."

"Well, you know what they say, Hagrid, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. His father was abusive, wasn't he, Poppy?"

"You know as well as I do, Rolanda, that I couldn't divulge that sort of information to you."

"Even if it meant that he was prone to abusing our coworker?"

"Now, just wait there a minute, Professor. I ain't seen one hair damaged on her."

"Well, of course you wouldn't, Hagrid," Rolanda replied fiercely. "We all know that Aurora knows every concealment charm in the book. She could have used one."

"I doubt that. Even if what you were saying was true, which I sincerely doubt, I know for a fact that Aurora would make him pay ten times more than any of us."

The door to the staffroom opened once more. The room instantly went quiet as Aurora Sinistra slowly walked in. She quietly sat down in a chair that someone had pulled somewhat back from the table into a dark corner, but it was a ways from where Severus sat. However, a ray of sun from the window caught her face just right, which instantly poured fuel onto the already burning fire.

"Yeah, then explain to me what happened to her face, Minnie," Rolanda said as she leapt to her feet with pure fury in her amber eyes. "She's sporting a nice bruise on her left cheek today, isn't she? Severus did that to you, didn't he?"

"What? No!" Aurora exclaimed as she stood up. Her dark eyes then darted towards Septima. "You told them?"

"No, Aurora, I didn't. Rolanda's just been spouting off her ridiculous theories."

"What? So then all of you have been in here gossiping about my relationship with Severus?"

"Aurora, calm down, sweetheart," Septima replied gently.

"Calm down, Septima? How do you expect me to be calm when all of you are in here thinking Severus hurt me? He wouldn't ever hurt me!"

"I'm sorry, Aurora, but then how'd you get the bruise?"

"None of your damn business, Hooch," Aurora snapped. She then glared at Septima. "I thought you were my friend."

"I am, Hon, but we're just concerned for you."

"Severus wouldn't ever hurt me, Septima. Hell, when would he even have had any time anyways? Did that ever cross your minds? I was with you all last night, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, but you weren't at breakfast with us this morning, Aurora."

"What does it matter if I wasn't at breakfast? Severus was there, wasn't he?"

"Well, no, he wasn't. No one has seen him since supper last night."

"What do you mean he wasn't there at breakfast? I saw him walking this morning towards the Great Hall for breakfast." Aurora then stopped and sighed. Her head hung before she slowly shook her head. "If maybe there weren't so many goddamn secrets between us, Severus and I would be fine." She then glanced back up at her coworkers. "I swear on my Witch's Oath that Severus didn't hurt me. I had to go on a short mission for Dumbledore early this morning. Unfortunately, I ran into a couple of remaining Death Eaters who weren't happy to see me."

"Dear Merlin!" Poppy exclaimed breathlessly. "And you didn't come back to me at once? Merlin only knows what kind of injuries you have." She immediately pulled out her wand and waved it over Aurora. After a few short minutes, she sighed. "Well, other than that bruise, you seem to be fine."

"Have you told him, Aurora?"

"Just what would you like me to tell him, Minerva? That Dumbledore sends me on secret missions every now and then to get information for him. That there are times where I have to act like I'm ignoring him when he comes to see me…just because I don't want him to see the blood. Do you really think I could ever tell Severus all that?" Aurora then shook her head. "Merlin, it's not like he's not keeping secrets from me either. I know Albus has sent him on missions lately too."

"I have done no such thing, my dear," Albus Dumbledore quietly spoke from the door.

"Headmaster, what do you mean?"

"I mean, my dear, I have not asked Severus to go on any assignments for me lately. I have learnt my lesson from the last time. I'd much rather not have you and Minerva destroying my study anymore. There are only so many times I can use Reparo, my dear." Albus then smiled sadly before his blue eyes glanced towards the far back in the darkness. He could see the sadness in the younger wizard's eyes. Of course, Severus would deny it, though. "If I may, Aurora?" he softly asked. He noticed her curt nod. "Perhaps you should tell him about your concerns. I have always found Severus to be very open to those he loves. My dear, if I may say, he loves you unconditionally. I would not be shocked if there weren't some things he wished to inform you of also."

"Then why doesn't he?"

"Why do you not tell him about what I've asked of you these past weeks?"

"Because I don't want to lose him," Aurora replied quietly.

"That, my dear, will not happen." Dumbledore then sighed heavily before he sat down. "I am sure it does not come as a shock to you that Severus does not scare easily. You have nothing to be concerned about, Aurora. He will listen if you are willing to talk."

"Albus, he won't even talk to Poppy. What makes you think he'll tell me what's going on?"

"My dear, whatever is weighing heavily on his mind does not concern Poppy."

"You know," Aurora said breathlessly before she leapt to her feet. She shrugged off Septima's hand when the witch tried to pull her back down. "He's told you?"

"No, my dear, he has not." Dumbledore then smiled sadly. "Forgive me, Aurora, but I've known Severus for a very long time. Let us just say, that I have learned over the years some of the intricate ways Severus deflects certain…thoughts to protect the ones he loves."

"Headmaster, you're sure that you haven't given him any assignments?"

"Positively, my dear," Dumbledore replied kindly. "I am well aware that I am not in a position to ask anything of Severus anymore." His blue eyes then glanced towards the dark corner in the back of the room. His eyes locked with the familiar onyx. "If he is doing something for the Order, then that is news to me, Aurora. However, I do hope he realizes the danger he possess by going out without alerting anyone as to his whereabouts. We have lost too many already. It would be a shame if we lost Severus." He then glanced back at the table. "However, that is not why we are here."

"Albus, shouldn't we wait for Severus then?" The door opened to the staffroom, though. A plump witch in a horrific pink outfit walked in. "Ah…Dolores, I see that you made it."

"I apologize for the delay, Headmaster," the witch replied in an over sugared sweet voice. "However, I was delayed by that horrid ghost. I really must ask that you teach that ghost some manners. Honestly, never in all my years at the Ministry was I treated as such by such specters."

"I take it we are referring to Peeves, Professor?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"If he wears chains that he rattles at all hours of the night, then yes."

"Ah, I will speak to the Bloody Baron after our staff meeting, Professor. Perhaps tonight you will have a good night's rest." Dumbledore's eyes then locked on the dark eyes in the shadows. He caught the amusement in the younger wizard's eyes instantly. "After all, we should all be more accepting of Ministry officials at Hogwarts…in light of recent events, I mean."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Dolores Umbridge, the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, replied feigning the sweetness again. "Now, that I am here, please, continue you."

"Of course, of course, Professor," Dumbledore spoke before he glanced around the table. "I am under the impression that we had a minor incident last night, a student being out of bed."

"Yes, um…well," Pomona then glanced uneasily towards Aurora. "It was Miss Sinistra. She claimed that she could not sleep, but…"

"Oh, god, what'd she do now?" Aurora muttered softly.

"Well, it looked like she got into another fight last night. Now, normally I'm not one to bring these things up, but maybe we should move her to a different house, Headmaster. I intended to speak to Severus about it last night, only I never saw him."

"You believe the fight originated in the Slytherin dorms?"

"Yes, Headmaster, I do. It is no secret that Miss Parkinson loathes Miss Sinistra."

"Ah, yes, so I've heard, Professor Sprout. I will speak with Severus and Miss Sinistra about the matter." Dumbledore then glanced towards Aurora. "That is unless you would like to speak with her?"

"Believe me, Headmaster. It wouldn't work. Jezlyn and I aren't exactly on speaking terms currently. Whatever you decide to do will be all right with me."

"Very well," Dumbledore replied with a soft smile. "Is there anything else anyone wishes to discuss?" He caught the quick glances towards Dolores, but everyone remained quiet. "Well, then, you're all dismissed. I shall see you all back here tomorrow morning." He watched his staff slowly filter out of the staffroom. Soon, it was only him and Severus. Dumbledore wordlessly warded the room so no one outside could wander into their conversation. "Speak your mind freely, my boy." He watched Severus slowly loom out of the shadows. A fierce look etched into the younger wizard's face.

"How long, Albus?" the younger wizard asked tersely.

"Four months," Dumbledore replied calmly. He watched the betrayal spread across his face.

"She took my place?"

"No one could ever take your place, my boy. However, Aurora has aided me when you could not. I regret that I have had to use her, but she has been willing so far."

"When?" he asked with his jaw clenched tightly.

"I believe I have already answered that, my boy."

"Dammit, Albus, that's not what I meant. When did you ask her?"

"Does it truly matter, my boy?"

"Yes," Severus hissed.

"After Voldemort punished you for not complying with his orders," Dumbledore replied.

"Why?"

"I believe you know the reason, Severus." Dumbledore then peered over his half-moon spectacles at him with a pointed look. "You would have done the same thing had you been in my shoes."

"No. I was fine, Albus!"

"I disagree, my boy, but that is not the point in question here."

"You replaced me with Sinistra! That is the point, Albus! You lost trust in me!"

"No, my boy," Dumbledore fiercely exclaimed as he grabbed Severus's arm. "I never lost my trust for you, not for a moment, Severus. Forgive me, my boy, but I did not want to lose you again," he said sadly. "You must understand that when Poppy called for me and told me that they found you at the gates, I…thought that I had caused your death. I asked too much of you. I knew every night I sent you back was another night where you could have died. It became too much, my boy. Seeing you that night in that bed…I could not ask you to do it anymore."

"So you asked Sinistra instead? Does she mean nothing to you, Albus?"

"On the contrary, she means a great deal, Severus. However, you are under the impression that I asked her that night. It was the other way around, though, my boy. She wished to repay the ones that hurt you. I could not deny her that, Severus."

"You simply allowed her to walk into a group of Death Eaters to exact some sort of revenge? Forgive me, but I find that hard to believe, Albus."

"You were not there, my boy. You did not see the anguish and hatred in her eyes. However, you are correct. It is not something I would normally do. If I had forbid her, though, she would have found another way, Severus. She can be quite persuasive when she needs to be. A trait that you also exhibit from time to time, I believe."

"She will not be going on any more of your assignments, Albus," Severus said in a low and dangerous voice. "Is that understood?"

"Perfectly," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"If you wish to send someone on one of your missions, then speak with me." When Severus noticed Dumbledore's mouth open to protest, he added, "You are not sending me on a mission. I am requesting it, Albus. There is a difference. If anything goes wrong, then it is on my hands, not yours."

"How long must you continue to torture yourself, Severus?" Albus quietly asked.

"Until Voldemort is finally defeated, Albus," Snape replied before stalking out of the staffroom.


	4. Failed Attempts

**Failed Attempts**

Snape sighed later that night in his office. He had tried to make his way towards the Astronomy Tower right after he had left the staffroom. However, two of his asinine first-year snakes thought it funny to hex a Hufflepuff into oblivion right as he was about to walk up the steps. Of course, that took at least a half-hour to clear up because the two idiots kept bickering amongst each other while he tried to get them to shut up. In the end, he took 200 points from Slytherin, which pained him deeply. However, once he did it, the two first-years instantly went quiet and stared at him with a completely moronic look on their faces. He gave both first-years a week's worth of detentions with Filch, since he now had an incredibly horrible headache because of them.

His second attempt to the Astronomy Tower failed even worse than his first. He got to the second step before he heard a loud skirmish behind him. He tried to ignore it, but the sounds only became louder. Snarling loudly, he whirled around and stalked towards the sound. He hoped that whomever it was screaming at the top of their lungs had a good reason for screaming that loudly.

"You better be dying or so help me," Snape growled as he turned the corner. He instantly stopped in mid-step when he saw Dolores Umbridge. Someone or something had shredded her horrific pink outfit to pieces. His mouth dropped for a split millisecond before he recovered.

"Oh…oh, Severus, help me!" Dolores yelled as her eyes caught his. Her arms flailed around, and she continued screaming like a banshee.

"Um…yes," Snape replied uncharacteristically flabbergasted. He could only guess that it had been the result of a Weasley twins' prank going wrong, but he had to give them credit. They did seem to have succeeded in destroying that horrid thing. He quickly walked towards her. However, as he did, he caught the slight movement out of the corner of his eye behind a suit of armor. His wand whipped out and pointed towards the suit of armor.

"Severus Snape! I demand that you help me this instant!" Dolores shrieked behind him.

"There is nothing I can do, Dolores," Snape replied quietly as he kept watching the shadows. "Perhaps you should return to your quarters for spare clothes?" He then slowly walked towards the suit of armor, which caused the student hiding behind the suit of armor to flee. Without giving it another thought, he took off after the student. He heard Dolores's loud howling screeches as he ran further away from her. However, her idiotic pleas for help were not going to stop him when he could catch the student who attacked a teacher. If he were lucky, it would be one of the horrid twins.

Several times, Snape casted a body binding spell towards the student. However, he was unsuccessful in his casting. Not a single spell hit the student, which was extremely infuriating. As he rounded the corner near the Headmaster's office, he ran into Albus Dumbledore who just happened to appear out of nowhere. Both wizards fell hard to the ground. When Snape scrambled to his feet to continue after the student, he saw that the student was already gone.

"Dammit," Snape cursed. He then glanced towards Albus who only stared at him. "That was Potter, wasn't it?"

"I didn't do anything, Snape," Harry Potter snapped as he walked out of the alcove that hid the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "But thanks for accusing me."

"Harry," Dumbledore warned softly. "I'm afraid that I do not know who it was, Severus. I take it something has occurred to warrant such behavior from you?"

"Someone attacked Dolores," Snape muttered tersely.

"Ah, I did not realize you cared—"

"I don't," Snape growled.

"I see. Then I take it you had hoped it was Mr. Potter here?"

"It does not matter anymore who I thought it was, Headmaster. I failed to reach them."

"Yes, well, I apologize for my interference. Perhaps they will try again, Severus. It does seem the student body does not care for Professor Umbridge as much as we do."

Snape softly snorted before he glanced at Dumbledore who silently walked back to his office. His eyes then darted towards Harry, who was glaring daggers at him. He only rolled his eyes, though. He couldn't believe he was going to say it, but he knew he needed to so that their lessons together would go smoothly in the future.

"I apologize for accusing you, Mr. Potter. It seems as if even I make mistakes."

"How nice," Harry snarled angrily. Snape's bony hand instantly latched onto the young wizard's chin and forced him to look at him. "Let go of me, Snape."

"If your mother were alive today, she'd be ashamed to hear that level of disrespect in your voice. It would behoove you to adopt a new attitude quickly, Mr. Potter."

"Yeah, well, she's not alive today, is she, Snape? I wonder why that is."

Snape couldn't help it. His hand recoiled from Potter as if he had touched acid. However, his left hand quickly grabbed Potter by the upper arm before he roughly yanked the boy with him. Potter fought him every step of the way towards his office. However, Snape had the upper hand.

Nearly five minutes later when the two stepped into Snape's office in the dungeons, Snape roughly shoved Potter into one of the chairs near his desk. He effortlessly waved his hand towards his office door, which immediately shut. The sounds of the door locking then echoed around the room before the wards went up.

"When Dumbledore hears about this—"

Again, Snape waved his hand. This time it was towards Harry, who immediately went silent. Snape glared angrily towards the young man, but he quickly pushed his anger back. He needed to remain cool for both of their sakes.

"Dumbledore will do nothing. If anything, he may commend me for not killing you, Potter." Snape quietly scoffed when he noticed Potter trying to scream. "It is futile for you to scream, Harry. I've placed a silencing charm on you. Even if that were not on you, no one but I would hear you anyways." However, Harry continued to try to scream. "Please, by all means, continue your asinine attempts, Potter. You're only damaging your vocal cords." That shut Harry up. "It is understandable that you are upset over my false accusation. However, I apologized. It is proper etiquette to accept it and move on." Harry only glared back, though. "What more would you like me to do for you, Mr. Potter? I have had a role to play these past years. You cannot possibly expect me to change everything I am because I happen to have saved your pathetic self from the Dark Lord." Harry stared back at him. It was those eyes; those damn green eyes that made him start rambling like a first-year Hufflepuff. "Dammit, Potter. Your first year you thought I was trying to kill you on the Quidditch pitch. Do you remember that?" Harry nodded slowly. "If I had tried to kill you, do you think I would have killed you in front of Dumbledore?" Harry shook his head slowly. "Your second year, I have no doubt you came up with some harebrained idea that I was behind it." Harry shook his head fiercely, though. "Oh, shut up, Potter. I don't care." Harry then rolled his eyes. "Third year, you actually seemed to have used your head. Well, fourth year is a year I'm sure the both of us would like to forget. Not a very good year for either of us," Snape muttered. "Now, this year…I would much rather get this all out in the open before I have to save your asinine self again. No, I am not trying to kill you. I have never tried to kill you. I've thought about it a half a dozen times, but anyone would if you considered the circumstances." Snape then drew in a breath before he waved his hand towards Harry. "Now, speak."

"I'm not a dog, Snape."

"Yes, well, if you were, then all this would be easier, wouldn't it, Potter?"

"It'd be easier if you weren't a bastard all the time."

"I see you've been spending too much time with Aurora."

"What?"

"Never mind, Potter," Snape quietly muttered. "If I give you my word that I will be more…civil towards you this year, will you not do any ridiculous stunts this year that may possibly get the both of us killed?" He watched the inner struggle behind Lily's eyes. "Oh, please, Potter, it's not like I'm asking you to become friends with Malfoy. I should think that you would jump on it immediately."

"Define 'civil', Snape," Harry asked defiantly.

"Something that is obviously lost on you, Potter," Snape drawled.

"No, honestly, what's your definition?"

"When someone treats another with the respect in which they…" Snape sneered horribly before he turned away. "Deserve to be treated," he finished weakly. "I will try to hold back my temper in class with you and keep my sarcasm to a…minimum." Each word looked like it pained him horribly to say.

"You have to start being fair to all of the other Houses," Harry demanded.

"Oh, yes, because all of the other teachers at Hogwarts are _so_ fair to the Slytherin students," Snape sarcastically said.

"Say you'll start being fair to the other Houses, and you have yourself a deal."

"I would much rather throw myself off the Astronomy Tower, Potter."

"Then I'm off to find Voldemort." Harry then stood up and walked towards the door. However, Snape instantly latched onto his wrist and yanked him back.

"You will do no such thing, you ridiculous child," Snape growled. "Fine," he conceded. "I'll attempt to be fairer with the other Houses. Do you have any more demands that you wish to utter in my presence? Or does that satisfy your needs, Potter?"

"For now," Harry replied with a soft smile.

"Wonderful," Snape drawled. "I take it the Headmaster has informed you of his plans for us this year?" He watched Harry nod, which slightly annoyed him but he said nothing. "Then I take it you accept his idea?"

"Sure. It's not as if I have a say in my life anyways, Snape. Hell, we saw that this summer."

"What occurred this summer should not have happened. I regret that I was under the false pretense that while the blood wards were on the Dursleys' you would be safe from the Dark Lord. I see that I was mistaken, though." Snape then watched Harry flop into his chair behind his desk. Had it been anyone else he would have yelled. However, for the moment, he seemed to have a temporary truce between himself and the boy. "Will you cease in your foolish tomfoolery for one minute, Potter?"

"Why do you regret that? It's not like you could have done anything."

"Perhaps not, but I could have at least been on my guard."

"Dumbledore told me that something attacked you over the summer. That's why you didn't come sooner. It was the Shadow, wasn't it?" Harry's emerald eyes then glanced up towards Snape.

"Yes."

"Bet Voldemort wasn't too happy about that."

"I wouldn't know, Potter."

"Yeah," Harry said in a faraway voice as he gazed off into space. "You don't have to…because I do," he whispered in hopes of Snape not hearing him. However, Snape lived true to his nickname.

"What do you mean that 'you know', Potter?" Snape demanded.

"Well…I dunno. Sometimes I…well…I see him. Well, not him per say, but…well…it's like I'm him, Snape."

"The Dark Lord…?"

"Yeah," Harry muttered before he glanced down at the desk. "I…well…sort of saw a lot of things this summer." He then glanced up again. "Saw him punishing you for something once. He was angry about something that night." Snape remained quiet. "He wanted to kill you, you know?"

"That much was evident, Potter," Snape replied. "I take it that you felt what he felt?" Harry nodded slowly. "I see. How many others have you told this quaint little thing of yours to?"

"Just Sirius, and well…Hermione and Ron, but I had to."

"Obviously," Snape drawled.

"What does that mean, Snape?"

"It means that every time you dream of the Dark Lord, you will come to me immediately, Potter. You will not dawdle or try to ignore it. You will come to me. Is that understood?" Harry nodded. "However, to answer your question, it seems that there is a connection between your mind and the Dark Lord's. We must severe that connection before he learns of it. Otherwise, we will all be in jeopardy."

"So…um…well…how?"

"It seems that not only will I have to teach you Defense this year but also Occlumency. How grand," Snape muttered. "You will not slack off and give me your usual effort this year, Potter. What I will be teaching you is for your benefit, not mine. I will not have any of this whining and carrying on that you teenagers do. If I ask something of you, you will do it. Is that understood, Harry?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied softly.

"Good, now, return to your dorm. We will begin tomorrow at 7 o'clock."

**A/N: **I should have the next chapter up sometime tonight. It'll be a nice Sinistra/Snape one...well, as nice as they can be towards each other. :) Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Graceful Not So Much

**Graceful…Not So Much**

When Snape woke up the next morning in his quarters, he drew in a deep breath as he stretched in his warm four-poster bed decorated with emerald drapes. He glanced around his bedroom. He felt a strange feeling wash over him. His dark eyes darted around to find what was out of order. His ebony wand was still on the nightstand where it was easily accessible. His mother's portrait was blank, but he guessed she was elsewhere. She did have a tendency to move around quite a bit. The bureau that was across from his bed didn't appear to have been touched. His black robes and frock coat hung on their individual pegs by the door. Nothing seemed out of order.

The smell of something burning then greeted him. His eyes immediately narrowed before he glanced towards the door. Slowly, he watched gray smoke filter into his bedroom. Within seconds, he flew from his bed to the door. He ran through the short narrow hallway that connected his bedroom, personal library, guest bedroom, kitchen, and sitting room together. The minute he could see into the kitchen, he stopped in mid-step. Standing in his kitchen was Aurora Sinistra, who looked like she was…_cooking_?

"Sinistra?" he asked hesitantly. When she whirled around his black eyes widened in horror. He, unfortunately, couldn't hold back his temper. "WHAT IN THE NINE HELLS…!" he bellowed loudly as he stormed into his kitchen.

"Really, Severus, it's not as bad as it looks," Aurora replied uneasily. She forced herself to flash a pained smile at him. Her hair had frizzled badly to make her look as if she could be Bellatrix LeStrange's twin. Parts of her once majestic blue robe looked like it had caught fire.

In stark contrast to her statement, Snape noticed that the fire had engulfed a part of his kitchen, and that a part of it was still in flames. For example, his spice rack that held every rare herb and spice he had spent a lifetime collecting was currently a raging inferno. Heavy black smoke clouded the room and floated towards his personal library.

Snape quietly growled before he held his wand arm up. His ebony wand immediately flew from his bedroom to his outstretched hand. Shaking his head furiously, he pointed his wand towards Aurora. She instantly shrieked and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Get. Out," Snape snarled. He was too angry to finish the rest of his sentence.

"Severus…please…I'm sorry…I…" Aurora cried and pleaded with him.

Growling in a feral manner, Snape flicked his wrist at Aurora. She instantly let out a loud piercing scream of alarm as his spell pulled her back towards him. He then flicked his wand towards the flames, which instantly doused the fire. As soon as all of the small little flickering flames had died, he softly growled before he held his left hand out. He quickly latched onto her wrist and yanked her towards him.

"What…" Snape then drew in another calming breath. He could see the fear in her dark eyes. He knew he had to have looked as if he was about to murder her, which truthfully he felt like it. "What were you thinking, Sinistra?" His lips were thin as he asked.

"Um…well…I wanted…I wanted…to…um…you know…" Aurora fumbled out.

"Burn down my quarters? Kill me in my sleep?" Snape snarled. "Please, Sinistra. Do tell me what you were trying to do."

"I wanted to surprise you," Aurora replied as tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

"Quit crying, you ridiculous woman," Snape softly said as he loosened his grip on her. Slowly, he pulled Aurora closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. He quietly sighed while he gently rested his head on top of hers. All and all, this would make an interesting story someday.

"I can't," Aurora cried into his black nightshirt. She then sniffled. "You're right, Severus. I am a…a…foolish woman. I thought this would work."

"To which part are you referring to, Sinistra: burning down my quarters or making an absolute ridiculous spectacle of yourself right now?" Unfortunately, Master Comforter of Women Severus was not. Aurora instantly started to sob more hysterically into his nightshirt. He sighed heavily. This was not going well. "Will you cease in this utter drivel that you must insist to drown me in, woman? I am fine. You are fine. My quarters are…" He then glanced towards the badly scarred ancient cherry cupboard that had seen better days before he grounded out, "Fine for the most part. After all, what are batches of rare herbs and spices really worth anyways? Now, cease your foolish crying, Aurora. There is no need."

"If you only knew, Severus, if you only knew," Aurora cried as she held him tighter.

"I take it that you are referring to your recent assignments for Albus?"

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. I'm not blind, Sinistra." Snape then slowly drew in a deep breath. In a low voice he said, "I may have also been at the staff meeting yesterday and heard your argument."

"You…you were there?" Aurora glanced up at him with tears.

"I believe I just said that, Aurora," Snape responded tersely. "Do not even try to apologize for what occurred there. It is no matter to me what the staff does or does not believe."

"They thought you—"

"As I said, it does not matter, Aurora. I have had people question my character for fifteen years. It does not concern me in the slightest what people think. I know in my heart that I would surely serve the Dark Lord willingly again and give him Potter than I would ever hurt you like that. As you and Albus keep stating, I am not my bastard father." Snape then chuckled sardonically. "I will, however, admit that I am perhaps a bit of a bastard towards others, though."

"You know, Severus, you suck at cheering people up," Aurora replied with a soft sad smile. "But I still love you anyways." She felt him stiffen at her words. "You still can't say it, can you? You still can't tell me you love me." He glanced down at her.

"It is not merely love that I feel for you, Sinistra," Snape said as his eyes found hers. "It is much more than that."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a hopeless romantic, Severus?"

"No, and if you quote to me anymore of the drivel you call a book, I will not hesitate to use an Unforgivable on you," Snape grumbled.

"Oh, come on. Our life is like a—"

"I fail to see the similarities between our life and that of a fictional couples', Sinistra. For instance, have I ever swept you off your feet and carried you to my evil lair so that I could have my way with you in the most unforgiving of ways I can think of for every night that I so wish it even if that meant for forever?" Snape felt Aurora's breathing hitch almost instantaneously. "Good god, woman."

"I'm sorry, but that sounded…wow…."

"If just my mere words bring this much excitement to you, I am not sure that I wish to take our relationship any further. I do not believe I could face Poppy Pomfrey when she learns of your—shall we say—interesting reaction to me."

"Severus, you have to understand. You have a very, very nice and stimulating allure about you."

"In other words, you continue to believe that utter nonsense that I am a vampire, which you, unsurprisingly, find to be extremely attractive. Must I remind you yet again that you cannot find a single shred of evidence to back up your ridiculous claims? I am not a vampire, Sinistra. I assure you of that."

"Oh, but you'd make such a good one, Severus."

"Yes, well, while we are continuing to hurl insults at one another, do something about your hair at once." Severus then felt her foolish attempt to hurt him, but it only felt like she had touched him.

"Well, never in my life," Aurora exclaimed as she pulled herself out of his arms. She shot Severus the most evil look she could muster, which, unfortunately, only would pass as a very weak sneer in comparison to his. "You first, you dungeon-dwelling bat," she snarled.

"Excellent comeback, Sinistra. Your heart was almost in that one," Snape drawled.

"You evil, foul-mouthed little—"

"Cockroach…?" Snape replied quietly. "Yes, well, I believe you stole that particular line from Miss Granger." He nearly laughed when she whipped her silver wand towards him. She was so quick to temper that at times it was absolute fun to see her vexed. "While I will admit that most of the time when your hair is not posing to be a rat's nest, you do look similar to Know-it-All Granger. However, in your present condition, you appear to be more like that of Bella." He felt the buildup of energy almost immediately. However, he ignored it. He knew she would feel better if she hexed him, and years of their hurling insults had taught him just how far he could push her. "Perhaps you would find me more interesting if the staff believed that I was having a sordid liaison with Bella. After all, you do compare me to the men in those preposterous novels of yours. I will admit that while the thought is extremely distasteful, it is something that you would dream up with your horrid imagination. Tell me, Sinistra. Are you planning to duel Bella to the death to win me over?"

"You're a bastard, Snape," Aurora said in a low voice with her wand still pointed at him.

"I believe I have already conceded that point, Sinistra." Snape drew in a deep breath. His plan wasn't going exactly to plan. Instead of hexing him as he had thought, she looked as if on the verge of tears. His heart just wasn't in it anymore, which only gave him further proof of how he had changed since the Shadow attack. He took a step back from her to allow her some space. "You are nothing like Bella, Sinistra. It was wrong of me to say that." He caught her muffled sharp intake of breath at his words. "I can think of no other woman than you that I would spend the rest of my life with."

"Not…" her voice faltered slightly before she inhaled. "Not even Lily?"

"Lily chose James in the end. I have no claim to her anymore. While she will still hold a place, you are in my life now, not her." Snape then drew in another deep breath. He didn't need to use his Legilimency to see how his words were affecting her. He knew it was time to say the three little words that all men were afraid to say. "I love you, Aurora, and I sincerely apologize for my words. I did not mean to make tears fall from your beautiful eyes. It was rude of me to say those things. I am sorry."

"You love me?" Aurora softly said, a few moments later.

"It was not the main point of my words, Sinistra." Of course, leave it to her to listen only to his declaration of his love than his apology. Sometimes she was so predictable.

"Screw the main point, Severus," Aurora responded quickly. "You told me that you loved me."

"You doubted that?" Snape drawled. He then shook his head. "Honestly, Sinistra, I have only been saying it for a month."

"No, you didn't say those words, Severus."

"What does it matter if I did not use those words? I had assumed that you would be smart enough to understand my meaning. Again, I see I was mistaken." Snape then remained quiet, which let the comfortable silence filter into the room.

"Why do we always end up arguing, Severus?"

"As you said before, there are too many secrets between us."

"Well, we need to get them all out in the open then." Aurora then sighed softly before she walked back towards him. Her arms slowly wrapped around him as she gently rested her head against his chest. "I'm tired of fighting, Severus."

"As I am also, Aurora," Snape replied quietly as his arms circled around her. He felt so content holding her in his arms. The random thought about Aurora's earlier comment made him think how they were like the characters in that stupid romance novel of hers. He remembered all the times where some of the female staff members would swoon when he would say something that was not even remotely romantic. _Idiots, the whole lot of them_, he grumbled in his head.

"How about we have dinner in my quarters tonight and end this stupid fighting once and for all?"

"Agreed," Snape softly said. He released her immediately when he felt her start to pull away. Straightening his nightshirt to get his mind off the emptiness he felt, he stared at her waiting for her to speak. He could see the sadness in her eyes, which he hoped would disappear soon. He hated to see that look in her eyes.

"All right then, how about 7 o'clock?"

Snape immediately open his mouth to protest, but closed it when he saw close her eyes. He wanted desperately to tell her that he had a prior engagement with Potter at that time. He knew she would understand. He couldn't do it, though. He couldn't risk seeing the disappointment.

"7 o'clock then," Snape replied with a ghost of a smile. He then watched her silently walk out of his quarters. As soon as the portrait of Salazar Slytherin closed behind Aurora, Snape sighed heavily. He glanced back at his destroyed kitchen. He couldn't hold back the uncharacteristic snort of laughter. "You will be the death of me yet, Aurora Sinistra."


	6. First Occlumency Lesson

**First Occlumency Lesson**

"Class dismissed," stated Snape as he sat at his desk. His eyes watched as the young Gryffindor slowly walked towards the door to join his other friends. He knew he had to time it just right to make the bane of his existence think he was free. It was his favorite pastime, after all. The exact second the messy haired boy stepped out of the doorway, Snape loudly said, "Except you, Potter." He nearly chuckled when he heard the loud groan.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied as he walked back in slowly. With a flick of the wrist, the door behind Harry slammed shut. He then sighed before he stood in front of Snape's desk.

"Our lesson tonight will have to be postponed until midnight, Potter."

"What! But, sir—"

"Potter, what makes you think I care what your complaint is?" Snape watched the anger settle in behind the boy's eyes. "I should think you would like the opportunity to sneak about the castle so late at night, Potter. Am I wrong?"

"Fine, sir, I'll be there," Harry said through grit teeth. "Is there anything else or can I go?"

"If you must, Potter," Snape drawled. "After all, I just absolutely _love_ our time together."

"I bet you do," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Very well, since you are acting like a jealous teenager, I will inform you."

"What!" Harry shrieked. "I'm not jealous!"

"I have an engagement with Professor Sinistra that I cannot miss, Potter." Snape saw the discomfort in Harry instantly, which made him nearly laugh. "You see, Harry, I am currently courting Aurora, and I said some rather dumb things this morning that I must make up for. You understand why I can't be there until later, right, Harry?"

"Yes, can I go now, sir?" Harry replied as he gritted his teeth even more.

"Tell me, Potter. I hear you have experience in this sort of thing. After all, I am sure the savior of the Wizarding world has had at least a half dozen girls flocking to him. What do you get a woman that you've hurt so horribly?"

"I don't know, sir. Can I please go now?"

"Surely, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley must have informed you during your discussion in my class earlier about what to get Miss Chang?" Snape watched the blush creep across the young man's face.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again," Harry grounded out.

"See that it doesn't, Mr. Potter," Snape replied silkily. "However, that does not answer my previous question. What do you believe I should get Professor Sinistra to make up for my callous words?" He watched the boy's shoulders slump.

"I don't know. Get her flowers or something. Please, Professor Snape, can I go?"

"Why, Mr. Potter, I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable. I sincerely apologize for that."

"Fine…fine, I'll play your sick little twisted game, Snape," Harry finally snapped. "She likes Astronomy, so get her something that deals with that. Maybe a star necklace or something," he said. "Or she might like it if you made some sort of potion for her. As long as it's from the heart, I doubt she'll care what it is."

"Ah…the great Harry Potter is a romantic. I wonder what _Witch Weekly_ would say about that."

"Can I please leave now, Professor?"

"No."

"Why? I've played your stupid little game. Now let me leave."

"Not until you learn to control your temper, Harry." Snape noticed the boy's green eyes dart towards him. "Yes, I've noticed that also, Potter. There is no need for you to stare at me like an idiot. I will admit that there are certain…differences between you and father."

"Oh, just realized that now, did you?"

"Well, for one, your father never would have been uncomfortable with my discussion. He would have used my words to incite some sort of joke of his."

"What makes you think I won't, Snape?"

"Because you are more like your mother than James, Harry," he replied quietly. He nearly chuckled when he saw Harry's mouth drop.

"It really changed you, didn't it? I mean, Hermione and I were talking about it last night, but…"

"Were you now," Snape drawled. "And what does Miss Granger have to say?"

"Well, we all noticed that you finally washed your hair for once." Harry then softly scoffed when Snape only raised an eyebrow. "Professor Sinistra couldn't stand it, could she?"

"No. As I am sure if you asked Miss Granger, she would inform you that working with potions—Merlin, what am I doing explaining this to you of all people, Potter?"

"I don't know, but I think that we're bonding, Snape," Harry replied with a huge grin.

"Yes, well, kill me now, Potter." Snape then sighed before he ran a hand through his long black hair. He glanced back at Harry. "If you must know, though, I am not under as much stress as I was before, which has helped. I also am not in front of a caldron twenty-four seven anymore. It had nothing to do with Aurora or me washing my hair for the first time as you so kindly mentioned."

"Oh." Harry then sighed. "Why aren't you brewing? Shouldn't you have lots of time now?"

"You would think. However, between training you and spending time with Aurora, my time is not as free as one would think."

"Um…Snape, you know how you told me to tell you about my dreams."

"Yes," Snape softly hissed. "What of it, Potter?"

"Well, I…I dreamt something last night."

"Mr. Potter, I believe I told you—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but it's a repeat dream, though. I had it over the summer."

"Very well, what did this dream entail?"

"Well, I can't be sure, but I think it was…um…well, I think it was Professor Sinistra, sir."

"Continue," Snape hissed.

"Bellatrix brought her before Voldemort. He seemed…well, happy to see Professor Sinistra captured. There was another guy with him, though, but I don't think he was a Death Eater. At least, I didn't see the Dark Mark on his arm." Harry then glanced at Snape. "The other guy…well…it was like Voldemort took orders from him. That can't be true, though, right? I mean, Voldemort would never let somebody else give him orders."

"I did not realize you had such insight into the Dark Lord's mind, Potter," Snape drawled. He sighed heavily before he glanced back at the young Gryffindor. "I take it there was more than that to this dream of yours?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied sullenly. "Before he…" Harry's voice faltered.

"He killed her?" Snape watched Harry slowly nod. He quickly drew in a deep breath. "Do not concern yourself over that. I assure you that Aurora is not in any more danger than that of your friends."

"But she's an Order member, isn't she?" Harry instantly caught Snape stiffen.

"Yes," Snape softly hissed. "Your point is what, Potter?"

"Well, doesn't that mean Dumbledore sends her on assignments from time to time?"

"What the Headmaster does or doesn't do concerning the Order does not concern you in the slightest. Cast it out of your mind at once, Potter."

"Yeah, well, how the hell am I supposed to do that, Snape? I mean, have you ever dreamt some maniacal wizard tortured your Astronomy professor?" Harry snapped. His breathing soon turned to panting as he glared.

"I assure you, Potter, that Aurora is perfectly safe," Snape replied in a deathly quiet voice.

"I watched her die, Snape!" Harry yelled. He then angrily shook his head. "It wasn't just that, though. No. No. That wasn't good enough for him. Voldemort made me torture and kill her!" Harry's body shook as the emotions threatened to take over again. "Tell me, Snape. How do you not think about watching someone you know be tortured and murdered right in front of you? Tell me!"

"You don't," Snape responded softly. "However, Potter, I will not allow anything to happen to her. That is why I wish for you to cast it out of your mind. For five years, I've protected you from the Dark Lord, Potter. I surely can do the same for Aurora. However, if it will make you feel better, I have already ensured that she will not be going on any more missions for the Headmaster."

"Why?"

"Because like you, Harry, I too am concerned that something could occur on one of those missions. I do not wish to risk it anymore than you do."

"So—"

"I have, as Muggles would put it, grounded her, Mr. Potter. Aurora Sinistra will not be leaving Hogwarts castle anytime soon. That is certain."

"Sir," Harry said with a soft thin smile. "I don't think she'll like that very much."

"Perhaps not, but if it ensures her safety, then I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"What do you think, Harry?" Snape then inhaled deeply. "Perhaps we should start with your Occlumency lessons now."

"Sir…?"

"That is unless you wish to continue to watch people die, Potter," Snape asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, but shouldn't you be…getting ready or something?" Harry watched his potions professor roll his eyes at him.

"Mr. Potter, I have five hours before my date. Surely, in that time, I can teach you something. That is unless you show your usual effort. However, we both know that won't occur. I believe I have time." Snape then briskly walked past Harry towards his office. He heard the soft footfalls behind him. As soon as Harry was in his office, Snape closed the door with a flick of his wrist. "Shall we begin?"

"Yeah, sure, sir," Harry muttered.

"Occlumency is a difficult discipline to learn because it relies on your ability to control your emotions and mind at the same time. You cannot fully comprehend it through just mere reading as you can with such asinine disciplines as…Astronomy." Snape caught Harry's soft smirk instantly. "And if you even think about telling Sinistra what I just said, you will learn the real meaning of pain. Is that understood?" Harry slowly nodded. "As I said before, reading about it will not help you. You must learn through practicum." Snape then ran his hand through his long raven hair. "Which means that I will have to be the unfortunate soul that must relive your horrid memories, Potter."

"But…"

"Yes, well, it is not something that I am thrilled to partake in either, Potter. However, Occlumency is about defending your mind from someone else's attacks against yours. It is a mental discipline. Therefore, when I attack your mind, it will be to make you relive memories particularly memories that have a great deal of emotion behind them. Those types of memories are ones that make you vulnerable to the Dark Lord's attacks. He will use those memories to his advantage."

"So when we're doing this, you're going to be able to see my memories?"

"Yes."

"But this will make the dreams stop?"

"As far as I know, it will." Snape watched the fear in the young wizard's eyes. "However, if you effectively block me, then I should not have to view any of your memories, Potter. Your secrets then will be perfectly safe."

"I don't have any secrets, Professor."

"Oh, please," drawled Snape. "We all have secrets, Harry. You'd be a fool if you believed otherwise." He then drew in a deep breath. "Are you ready?"

"Sir, how am I supposed to block you, though? You haven't taught me that."

"Mr. Potter, do you want me in your memories?"

"Well, no."

"Then I should think it is fairly obvious how you will get me out of your head." Snape watched the confusion settle into the green eyes. He sighed heavily. "If the Dark Lord attacked you this minute, what would you do?"

"Duel him," Harry replied instantly.

"Yes, well, think of it as a duel, Potter. When a memory starts, use your mind to push me out."

"What if that doesn't work?"

"Then I'll know all of your dirty little secrets, won't I, Harry?" Snape noticed the young man gulp, which nearly made him chuckle. "Ready?" Harry nodded. "_Legilimens,"_ Snape said.


	7. Pep Talk

**Pep Talk**

Several hours later, Snape drew in a deep breath as he stood outside of the polished oak door. He was still berating himself on how he should have known beforehand that Harry wouldn't have been naturally adept at Occlumency. The boy really wasn't naturally talented in anything except surviving, flying, and Defense. Due to Potter's frustrating failures, Snape had to take a quick shower to freshen up. Since he was in a rush to make it on time, he allowed his hair to air-dry, which he knew right away he shouldn't have done. Instead of his hair laying flat as it usually did, the ends curled slightly and gave his hair a sort of wavy look to it. In a horrifying way, his hair had a sort of Sirius Black likeness to it.

Instead of wearing his usual long black robes, Snape wore a black turtleneck covered up with his frock coat and black slacks. He had spent nearly a half hour deciding on what to wear, which he found to be utterly ridiculous. It should not matter what he wore to Aurora's quarters. He had already won her. However, he knew that if he had shown up in his robes, it would be like any other typical day. He did not want that. He, like Aurora, was tired of their constant bickering, so a change was in order.

Snape's hand silently rose to knock on the oak door. At the last second, though, he pulled back. He knew he was behaving preposterously. After all, what sane man was afraid to knock on a door for goodness sake? He drew in another deep breath and tried again. However, yet again, his knuckles failed to connect to the door. Shaking his head irritably, he whirled around and stalked towards the staircase to retreat to the safety of his dungeons. A certain white wizard with an amused look stopped him, though.

"My boy, you wouldn't be heading back already, would you?" Dumbledore softly asked.

"I should have known you'd be here, Albus," Snape muttered. He then watched Dumbledore silently slip his hand into his silky white robe before pulling out a small potion bottle. "Headmaster…?"

"For the nerves, my dear boy," Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Somehow I doubt even that will help me, Albus."

"Perhaps not, Severus," Dumbledore responded smirking. "However, I know you, my dear boy."

"How am I supposed to go in there, Albus?" Snape asked gloomily.

"I have always found it helpful to knock, my boy."

"Yes, well, thank you for that, Albus. I _so_ did not know that already," drawled Snape.

"Surely, my boy, Aurora Sinistra does not scare you?" Snape didn't reply. "I thought not, but how else am I to explain our situation?" Albus then sighed. "I have never seen you shy away in this manner before, my boy, not even Voldemort brought forth this response."

"Yes, well, I didn't have to be in close proximity to him for…" Snape's voice trailed off.

"Ah, I see. It is perfectly natural, my boy," Dumbledore said as he noticed the slight blush color Snape's pale cheeks while the younger wizard ranted. "She is a beautiful woman, after all, Severus."

"I cannot do this, Albus," Snape whispered with his head bowed. A few seconds later, he glanced up at Dumbledore. "I am a…a miserable old grump. I cannot be with her. I do not deserve her, Albus."

"Nor do I deserve Minerva, yet I am with her."

"I have killed people, Albus!"

"Forgive me, my dear boy, but so has Aurora."

"I served the Dark Lord for nineteen years! Nineteen, Albus," Snape hissed. "I do not deserve to be with anyone. Let alone her. I should be in Azkaban, not here…not with her."

"My dear Severus, you have never been a coward in your life. Do not start by being one tonight."

"I am not a coward, Albus," Snape snapped.

"Then knock on that door, Severus, or you'll have another thing to add to your list of regrets. I should think that list is rather full already, don't you agree?"

"Fine," Snape replied grudgingly. He then walked back towards the door with newfound resolve. After all, Dumbledore was right. He had stood up to the Dark Lord. Surely, he could handle one date with Aurora. He lifted his hand to knock against the oak door, but pulled back again. "I can't do it." When he turned back around to leave, he watched in horror as Albus's knuckles rapped against the door.

"Enter," a soft voice called from the other side of the door.

"Albus," Snape hissed instantly afterwards. He was positively seething now.

"I'm sorry, my boy, but this really is for your own good." The door then opened on its own.

"How in God's name—" His words were cut off as Albus shoved him abruptly into the room.


	8. Well Could Have Been Perfect

**Well, Could Have Been Perfect…**

"Goddamn meddling headmasters," Snape muttered as soon as the door slammed shut behind him. It had been his first time inside of Aurora's quarters, which he really didn't think was odd. The only other person's quarters he had been in was Minerva's, and that was only because she refused anyone to see her in her condition but him. After all, not even he would want Dumbledore to see him when he looked like a big pink bird. Oh, he remembered quite clearly hearing her terse words with the Weasley twins over their prank.

Snape drew in a deep breath to slow his heart down. His dark eyes scanned the room. Across from him on the wall hung a large blue with silver stars tapestry that took up half the wall. He suppressed his urge to roll his eyes. Of course, she would have stars on her wall. She was after all the Astronomy professor. He then sighed bitterly as he glanced to his left. A black cast-iron winding staircase greeted him as it hid behind a rather small archway. He guessed the staircase led to her personal viewing area to see the stars. Hanging on the wall next to the archway were various sorts of moving pictures. Some of which he guessed were pictures of her parents and sister. However, one picture drew his attention the most. He slowly walked towards the small frame that seemed as if she had hid it from prying eyes. His eyes immediately narrowed on the picture. It couldn't be…

It was a picture of him standing next to Aurora, or truthfully her standing next to him. He recognized the picture as being from the Yule Ball last term. He could remember it quite clearly, since he had to fend off Septima and Rolanda's advances the entire night. The two witches, for some reason or another, kept asking him repeatedly to dance. He had accepted Hooch's request first, but as soon as her hand slid a little further than he had liked he immediately decided against accepting any more of their requests. Snape felt himself shudder as he remembered that horrid night.

However, his dark eyes remained on the picture. In it, Aurora stared at him with a soft smile on her face. With his hands clasped tightly behind his back, he stood on guard and alert for anything and everything that could go wrong. After all, it had been a dance for teenagers…one needed to be on guard or chaos was sure to ensue.

Slowly, Snape's eyes widened as he noticed what Aurora was wearing in the picture. He had seen the same crimson dress that she wore then in the replica of the Mirror of Erised that past summer. She had swept her long dark hair up off her face, and that same Slytherin brooch fastened the ends of her glittering crimson cloak together. It was an exact duplicate to what he had seen in the Mirror.

"I'll be right there, Severus," Aurora's soft voice slowly floated into the room.

"There is no need to rush, Sinistra," Snape replied quietly.

Next to the Astronomy tapestry were large mahogany bookcases stacked full of books. Snape slowly walked towards the bookcases and started to scan the titles. He immediately recognized that she had ordered the books by their subject matter, but numerous books appeared to be out of order. He found the Astronomy section of her bookshelf, which, unsurprisingly, took up an entire bookcase on its own. The next shelf held some very old decrepit looking books, which struck Snape's curiosity. He quickly plucked one of the ancient books from the shelf and glanced through its dusty pages. _Ah, reading about dark magic, are we, Sinistra_, Snape thought. _I would have never taken you for one of those types._

Various sorts of Defense against the Dark Arts books were on the subsequent shelf. He softly smirked as he thumbed over some of the same titles that he himself had in his personal library. His eyes quickly glanced over the several theory books before he reached the two thick leather-bound books. He gently pulled one of the extremely worn books out and leafed through it. His eyes narrowed once he caught the notes along the side. At some point in time, she had made notes about Legilimency, which was what the book concerned. He then shelved the book again before he grabbed the second one. More notes were along the sides in the same familiar style. Sure enough, she had made notes in the Occlumency book. Shelving that one again, he sighed. Her old Hogwarts books next to it seemed as if someone had shelved them without a care as to its order. His eyes then darted to the next shelf.

_Lockhart? That bumbling idiot made her bookshelf, _Snape seethed in his head. His anger quickly disappeared once he saw another Lockhart book next to the first. _Oh dear Merlin, please let me be hallucinating. She can't really have the entire collection of that fool, can she?_ Snape closed his eyes for a few seconds before he opened them again. Sure enough, the entire collection of Gilderoy Lockhart's asinine attempts at novels remained on the bookshelf. He groaned loudly and shook his head. He then flicked his wrist towards the shelf and nearly laughed when the entire collection disappeared. _What you don't know, Aurora, cannot hurt you._ He then glanced down at the next shelf. _Honestly, what were you thinking, Sinistra?_

Snape drew in a calming breath as he casted his thoughts out of his mind. He nearly chuckled when he saw _Remedial Potions I _and _II_ next to each other on the bookshelf. It wasn't necessarily a secret that Aurora was dreadful at Potions. She had once covered his class for him. That had been a mistake if ever Albus had made one. When Snape returned to his classroom the next week, he found the majority of it covered in some mysterious goop that was difficult to remove. He still hadn't fully understood how she had managed it, and it was now eight years after the event.

"You two make a lovely couple, you know," a voice spoke behind Snape. Instinctively, he whirled around his ebony wand drawn. His wand lowered immediately when he realized he would have cursed a portrait of Salazar Slytherin that hung on the far wall. "You have been spending too much time in Riddle's presence, Severus. Far too jumpy, if I may say so," the Founder drawled softly.

"Indeed," Snape responded so quietly that Aurora could not hear their conversation. "Why are you here you, Salazar?"

"Miss Sinistra requested that she had a frame hung here for me."

"Why?"

"You did not hear it from me, but I believe she wishes for me to spy on you," Salazar replied in a low voice. It was so low that it actually sounded like he was hissing.

"Did she now?" Snape quietly drawled.

"Oh, yes, but as such she has not requested anything of me for the time being."

"And when did she ask for this frame to be hung?"

"I believe it…yes…it was about a month ago, Severus."

"The second week of August, I presume?" This time Snape hissed.

"Why, yes, that does sound about right. Why do you ask?"

"It does not matter, Salazar."

"I'm afraid it does matter, Severus," the Founder hissed back. "You believe that she has some sort of ulterior motive for why she has asked me to be here." He watched Snape's eyes narrow. "I do not believe that to be correct. If anything, I believe she wished for me to watch you to ensure that you did not do anything rash." When Snape opened his mouth to protest, Salazar immediately cut him off. "You do have a history of that, Severus. Need I remind you of all the times you returned from Riddle barely alive?" The Founder slowly shook his head. "It is a miracle that I was able to contact Albus in time when you returned."

"So then what I am supposed to do, Salazar? She does not trust me," Snape hissed.

"I do not believe it is a matter of trust, Severus. It is more out of love that she asks me to watch over you. However, by all means, Severus, continue to believe that flawed theory of yours and lose another woman you love." Salazar then disappeared from the portrait, leaving behind the empty frame.

Snape could not believe it. He was beyond irritable now. That insufferable woman actually had the nerve to have the portrait guarding his rooms keep tabs on his whereabouts. He softly snarled under his breath and turned to stalk out of the room. However, a loud crash in a nearby room made him turn back around. It became deathly silent before soft sounds filtered in.

Drawing in a deep breath, Snape walked towards the archway next to the empty picture frame where Salazar had been. His eyes narrowed immediately as he entered what appeared to be her dining room. However, he didn't see anyone. He then heard the soft sounds again. Slowly, he pulled his wand out and walked into another archway. He didn't walk into the room, though. He only leaned in and glanced around her kitchen. Still, he saw no signs of life.

"Point me Aurora." The ebony wand immediately pointed upwards, which made Snape's eyes narrow on the ceiling. After casting another location-spell that had the same result, he sighed heavily. "What in Merlin's name are you doing up there, Sinistra?" he quietly snarled to himself. He silently glanced around the dining room trying to find some sort of secret passage, but found none. Growling, he ran back out into the sitting room and ran up the narrow staircase in the other room.


	9. Had It Not Been For That

**Had It Not Been For That**

As soon as Snape reached the top, he stopped in mid-step. Aurora's back was to him as she finished getting dressed. However, it wasn't the fact that she was half-dressed that made him stop. No, it was the deep marks to her back. Only one thing in the world would make those marks. "Which one?" he asked in a deathly low voice. He caught her jump almost immediately. She then quickly yanked her dress up in attempt to cover herself before she whirled around.

"Severus!" Aurora exclaimed as she placed a hand over her heart. "Dear god, you scared me. Which one what?" she asked with a soft smile.

"Do not attempt to lie to me, Sinistra. Which one of them did that to you?"

"I…"

"Do not lie to me, Sinistra," Snape said in his deathly quiet voice. When she didn't respond, he couldn't hold back his temper. "Answer me! Who did that to you?" he bellowed. She still didn't reply. "Dammit, Sinistra, answer me!"

"It doesn't matter, Severus," Aurora replied quietly. As soon as he stormed towards her, she couldn't hold back her shriek. The anger in his voice was at levels that she had never seen before. It didn't help matters when he grabbed her upper arms and shook her roughly.

"It doesn't matter?" Snape roared. He then angrily snarled. "It matters to me, Aurora! Now, tell me who!" She didn't reply, though. He shook her again. "Tell me!"

"I can't," Aurora cried as fresh tears fell down her cheeks.

"Very well," Snape purred. His right hand then latched onto her throat before he made her look at him. "There are more ways than one to get my answer." He watched her dark eyes immediately widen in horror as she realized what he was about to do. She then fought harder to break free of his grip, which only made him hold on tighter.

"No…you can't…Severus, please…please…please don't do this." However, soon her memories flooded to the surface, which she knew he saw. Seconds later, he released her and whirled away. She instantly leapt towards him and pulled him back. "Don't do this, Severus. Please, don't do this. It's not worth it," she cried. Again, he grabbed her face, but gentler this time.

"It is to me." Snape then sighed heavily. "I…I apologize for harming you, but…I cannot let him get away with this, Aurora. I am sorry." He turned back to leave, but she grabbed his arm. He stopped and sighed. Once more, he turned back around.

"Please, Severus. Stay with me," Aurora pleaded.

Snape could see the sadness in her dark eyes. However, he couldn't let it go. That bastard had hurt her. He then drew in a deep breath before he kissed her. It was a farewell kiss. He knew the minute he set foot out of the castle he would lose her. However, he could not just sit back idly while the man that did that to her walked around with that stupid smug look on his face.

"I love you, and I am sorry," Snape whispered. He then felt Aurora go limp in his arms as the spell affected her immediately. Gently, he picked her up and carried her to her bed. He lovingly tucked the stray curl behind her left ear. "Please forgive me." He then whirled around and left.

***

Several minutes later, Snape angrily stormed towards his quarters. The minute he saw Salazar in the portrait, he drew in a breath. He knew immediately that the Founder had his suspicions of what happened. He wasn't going to let the Founder get a word in, though.

"Once I leave, you will go to Septima and inform her that Aurora is unconscious in her quarters. I do not care if you do tell that witch that I caused those injuries. Just see to it that Aurora is not alone. Is that understood, Salazar?" Snape didn't wait for his response, though. "Also, alert the Headmaster that I will turn myself into him…and only him." Snape drew in a second breath. "You may also inform Mr. Potter that…that I have left some items for him. If he has any questions, he may go to Albus." Snape then held a hand out, which made his dark Death Eater robes and mask fly to his hand. He then whirled around and stormed towards the entrance hall.

"If you are lucky, you will be in Azkaban after this, Severus," Salazar yelled after him.

"Then we shall hope that I am not."


	10. Did You Hear About Snape?

**A/N: **So, I wrote a whole ton so far this week for this story, so I might possibly take a bit of a hiatus on updating and writing this one for my other story. Either way, I'm hoping you're enjoying the chapters so far. Please read and review so I know if anyone actually likes this story...other than me, I mean. Happy New Year.

**Did You Hear About Snape?**

The next day at breakfast, the entire Great Hall was abuzz with chatter. The rumors ran from the Dark Lord capturing Snape to Dumbledore sacking him. The teachers in the Great Hall remained rather quiet, though, as they ate. Four empty places, however, immediately stuck out and gave further proof that something was, in fact, seriously wrong at Hogwarts.

"I just wish everyone would shut up about Snape," Harry mumbled while he pushed his oatmeal around with spoon. Granted, if he hadn't seen the entire spectacle last night in his dreams, he too would have joined in. However, since he knew what had happened, it wasn't necessarily fun.

"Well, it is rather surprising, isn't it?" Hermione Granger, a fifth-year Gryffindor with long bushy hair, asked. "I mean, first, Snape goes missing—"

"He's not missing," Harry grumbled. "He went off to find Malfoy." Harry heard the sounds of spoons clinking instantly afterwards. His head shot up. "I didn't say that," he quickly said.

"Yeah, you did, Mate. Come on. Spill it. What's Malfoy got to do with it?" Ron, another fifth-year Gryffindor with flaming red hair, asked. He looked to be literally on the edge of his seat. He then glanced around before he hit Harry on the arm. "Come on, Mate. Let's go somewhere a bit more private." He then got to his feet and dragged Harry. The Golden Trio flanked by Ginny Weasley, the youngest and only girl of the Weasley family, and Neville Longbottom, a plump fifth-year, then walked past the rest of the Gryffindors. However, soon a pair of redheads stood up, along with at least four other Gryffindors who followed the Golden Trio plus two.

After about four minutes of walking, the little pack of Gryffindors entered their common room. Almost immediately, everyone took his or her spots around the fire. They all looked so intrigued to hear Harry's telling of how he knew.

"Great…" Harry mumbled as he realized that half of the Quidditch team was there.

"Come on, Mate. Tell us. What's Malfoy got to do with Snape being gone?"

"Yeah," Lee Jordan and Seamus Finnegan said simultaneously.

"Snape had a date with Sinistra last night," Harry started with saying. "He was trying to make up for something he said."

"Whoa…Snape and Sinistra were dating?"

"Lucky git," the two Weasley twins muttered.

"Yeah, they've been dating for…I don't know. Snape really liked her, though."

"Huh…that Shadow must have changed a lot about him, didn't it?"

"Well, Snape did seem to be a bit…nicer this term," Fred Weasley, one of the twins said.

"Yeah, didn't even give me and Fred a detention over the whole Umbridge issue. Actually, he told us some ways of how we could improve one of our pranks for her. Thought that was odd, but it is Snape, though," George Weasley quietly said. He then glanced at Harry. "Well, go on, Mate."

"Snape saw the marks on her back from Malfoy, and he just sort of lost it."

"Why would Draco ever want to hurt Professor Sinistra?" Ginny asked.

"Not Draco, his bastard of a father Lucius," Harry corrected. "She's been going on assignments for Dumbledore since summer. Snape was livid when he learned about that. Not as pissed as when he saw the marks, though," he mumbled.

"Harry, you didn't…you know…see her get them, did you?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I saw everything Snape did, Hermione. What do you think?"

"So, Snape's out there right now ready to kill Draco's dad? Wow. I so didn't see that one coming. I thought they were like best friends or something."

"From what I felt, I sincerely doubt that," Harry replied.

"But why are you dreaming about Snape now, Harry? I always thought it was about…you know…you know who?"

"I don't know. I've been dreaming lots of different things since Snape rescued me from Voldemort." Harry instantly saw the cringes on everyone's faces. "Sometimes the dreams are about Snape…others are about you know who. It gets confusing sometimes."

"Yeah, I bet," replied Ron. "So why's Sinistra in the Hospital Wing then?"

"Snape lost his temper when she wasn't answering him."

"Oh, that's awful."

"No. He didn't really hurt her, guys. I mean, he left bruises from where he grabbed her, but he made sure when he was leaving that Professor Vector went to Sinistra. He seemed…well…worried about something…like he was afraid she'd hurt herself or something."

"Well, everyone knows how badly she loves Severus," a quiet voice spoke from the doorway. Professor McGonagall forced a soft sad smile as she looked over her Gryffindors. "Mr. Potter, I do not think that Severus would want you to reveal his most inner secrets to everyone."

"Why does it matter anymore, Professor? You and I both know that Snape's not coming back."

"Be that as it may, Mr. Potter, I…" The lump in her throat refused to go down. She tried to draw in a deep breath, but only a choked out sob came out. She then glanced over to Harry. "I won't even begin to imagine how you're able to see him, but is he…is he still alive, Harry?"

"I don't know, Professor. I only saw last night." Harry watched McGonagall slowly nod. He then quickly glanced towards the twins, who caught his unspoken request.

"Come on, Professor. Let's get you sat down," Fred quietly said as he and George walked towards their Head of House.

"Boys," McGonagall quietly chided.

"For once, Professor, we aren't joking. There's no ulterior motive." The twins smiled as she quietly followed them to the couch. Once she sat down, everyone looked at her and waited. They could all see the ghosts behind her eyes.

"If Severus knew…"

"He won't," Harry flatly stated. "None of us will say a word, right, guys?" Sounds of assent rang throughout the common room.

"He wasn't always such a grump, you know. He once was a rather nice young man, quiet, yes, but he was always respectful to his teachers. A person can only put up with so many years of torment before it consumes, though." McGonagall then leveled a hard look at Harry. "As I'm sure you're aware by now, your father and Sirius loved tormenting Severus when they were here. I stood by and did nothing while they bullied him. I thought it would build character. How wrong was I," McGonagall angrily stated. "I watched Severus go from a quiet withdrawn first-year into an angry young man. I did nothing for him. After all, he wasn't in my house, and I knew Slytherins took care of one another. The only thing was that I didn't realize until much later that Severus didn't even fit in with his own House." She shook her head as her gaze turned back to the fireplace. "I remember the day when Albus told me that Severus took the Dark Mark. That day I cried. I could have stopped it, but I didn't. I mean, I saw the signs. I watched him cozy up to Lucius and his little band of Death Eaters. I was there the day he broke her heart by the lake."

"Whose heart?" someone asked.

"My mum's," Harry replied quietly. He watched McGonagall slowly nod.

"He loved her with all his heart. When she died, I'm positive a part of him went with her. This past month, he acted the same way as he had whenever he was around Lily. I thought that perhaps his luck was finally changing for the better. I mean, that horrid thing on his arm was gone. He didn't have to pay for his mistakes anymore." McGonagall then sighed heavily.

"It's because of my mum that he protected me, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but I believe there was more to that, though, Harry. He felt extremely guilty after your parents' deaths. For what he felt guilty for I'm not sure, but you were going to be his salvation, Harry," McGonagall spoke quietly. "He wanted Voldemort dead more than any of us. When Voldemort returned, he knew what he had to do in order to help you succeed. So, he went back to that monster."

"He's going to kill Malfoy's dad," Harry softly muttered.

"Oh, yes, of that I am sure. I remember the day your father and Severus destroyed Albus's office. It was over your mother. Severus used every dark spell he knew towards your father. One of those spells hit Fawkes. He was very lucky that Fawkes is a phoenix because I would hate to come between Albus Dumbledore and his bloody damn bird. According to Albus, Severus showed no fear that day. He was willing to kill your father for some stupid comment that James made. I can only assume he would do the same over Aurora. He loves fiercely, Harry, and he will do whatever it takes to make them pay if they hurt someone he loves." Comfortable silence settled into the room.

"How's Professor Sinistra, Professor?"

"As well as to be expected, Miss Weasley. Albus is with her at the moment."

"Um…Professor…?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, what is it?"

"Is she…I mean…?" Harry then drew in a deep breath. "Is Professor Sinistra pregnant?" Collective gasps annoyed him slightly, but he understood. It was a rather personal thing to ask.

"I…I do not believe that is any of our concern, Mr. Potter."

"I know, Professor, but I think that's what he was worried about when he left. At least, that's what's been on his mind a lot lately." Harry watched McGonagall's eyes widen.

"I thought he was teaching you Occlumency, Potter?"

"He was, but every now and then I got a stray thought of his last night. I don't think it was intentional. It was just like our minds were connected last night."

"Did you tell the Headmaster any of this?"

"I tried, but he had other things on his mind. He said he already knew, though."

"Well, if the Headmaster knows, there is little I can tell you. As far as I know, she is not. However, I am hardly her confidant. I will inquire to Septima, though."

"I…I think Snape might have seen one of my visions last night during Occlumency."

"Yes, well, I hardly see the point you're trying to make, Mr. Potter."

"Well, I sort of told him half of what I saw. I think he saw the rest of it, though. I mean, I told him that Voldemort killed Sinistra, but I didn't tell him the rest."

"What more could you say, Mr. Potter?"

"When she died, Professor, she was pregnant. I just mean…if I'm truly seeing what is gonna happen, maybe we should keep better tabs on her then."

"You haven't seen any visions of Severus dying, though?"

"No, Professor. I've only seen two things with Snape. One was last night, and the other was the night Voldemort tortured him." Harry watched McGonagall pale immediately.

"You saw that night?"

"I couldn't sleep for days afterwards."

"Well, I don't blame you, Mr. Potter. That night was the worst one I ever experienced with him. I had never seen him so withdrawn before…so vulnerable."

"He couldn't kill a little girl so Voldemort tortured him."

"Yes, I know, Mr. Potter. I know."

"Professor, how are the Slytherins holding up since they don't have a Head of House?"

"Argus has taken over for now until…" McGonagall then glanced to Harry. "I know that it is a rather horrid thing to ask, but could you perhaps…try to sleep, Harry? Just so we'd know." She then turned back to the fireplace. "I know I always acted as if I couldn't stand Severus, but there came a point in my life when I realized that he needed someone to look over him. Albus realized it also and tried in his own way, but… I was always the one to pick up the pieces after Albus's harebrained idea went sideways. In a way these past years, I've thought of him like my son. He hated that, but I couldn't just act as if I didn't care anymore." Her green eyes then held his. "Every time he went back to that monster, it hurt. I knew that when he would come back that he be just as broken as before…if not worse. There were sometimes where I'd go stir crazy, and Albus would have to have Poppy dose me so that I'd sleep. I…I can't just…just not know."

"I understand, Professor. I'll try."

"Thank you, Harry." McGonagall then sighed heavily as she stared into the fireplace. None of her students registered to her anymore. She just continued to watch the flames flicker wildly and listen to the embers crackle. Someone wrapped a blanket around her, but it barely registered in her mind.

"You can say whatever you want about Snape, but this hurts all of us. I say that we stand strong tomorrow with Slytherin. He may have been a right git to us, but he taught us that things aren't handed to you…they're earned." Harry watched his housemates nod. He then walked towards his bed to sleep.


	11. Life Goes On

**A/N: **Sorry, everybody. I know it's been awhile. Hope you enjoy the next three chapters, though.

**Life Goes On**

Harry slowly walked back down from the boy's dorms into the Gryffindor common room. He immediately caught Hermione and Ron's furtive glance at each other as they sat on the couch together. It had been the same one greeting him first thing in the morning since Snape left, which was three months ago. He understood that they were just worried. After all, the whole school was worried.

"Anything, Harry?" she asked softly.

"Still nothing," Harry grumbled before he collapsed into the recliner closest to the fireplace. "I'm starting to think that maybe we're not supposed to know." He then glanced towards Hermione. "Draco's dad is still alive. I mean, the feelings of hatred I got from Snape made me think he'd kill him right away. So, what's he waiting for?"

"Maybe he's not waiting, Harry. He did change an awful lot after his attack. Maybe it made him not want to murder another person again. After all, we all know that he's quick-tempered. Maybe he just left thinking that he could, and it didn't happen for some reason or another."

"Well, then why didn't he come back here, Hermione?"

"You and I both know that he hates being called a coward, Harry. How do you think he would react knowing that he couldn't kill someone who hurt Professor Sinistra?" Hermione then sighed softly. "Personally, I'm rather glad he didn't kill him." He caught Harry and Ron's shocked faces instantly. "Well, would you two like knowing that your potions master murdered someone in cold blood?"

"Yeah, but we already know that he did at some point. He was a Death Eater, Hermione."

"Either way, it doesn't matter. Snape still isn't here, so there isn't a point in arguing." Harry then glanced towards the fire. He watched the flames flicker quietly. "I wish I could control this," he muttered. Slowly, he glanced towards Hermione. "I know he'd come back then."

"Harry, you can't count on that."

"He loves her, Hermione. If he knew what he was doing to her, he'd come back. I'm sure of it." Sighing heavily, Harry ran a hand through his hair. "You're probably right. He probably wouldn't come. Come on. Let's get to Defense before Umbridge takes points again. Or worse," he added.


	12. Sadistic Toad

**Sadistic Toad**

Ever since Snape had left, Dolores Umbridge had furthered her takeover of Hogwarts. Since who Snape was going after wasn't necessarily a secret, the Ministry thought it was wise to enact certain protocols to ensure it wouldn't ever happen again. After all, what sane parent would ever send his child to a school that employed murderers?

However, soon the protocols weren't enough for the Ministry. Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge decided to make Dolores Umbridge, High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. While it had not started with Snape's disappearance, it surely gave way to the Wizengamot accepting the decision. In attempts to downplay Voldemort's return, Fudge needed someone to ensure that Dumbledore wasn't spouting off, what Fudge believed to be, ridiculous claims to the poor innocent children of Hogwarts.

Therefore, when Fudge promoted Umbridge as High Inquisitor, he made sure that Dumbledore knew that Umbridge was his equal. After all, it would not do well to make an enemy of Albus Dumbledore. Only a fool would do that. That was why three months later the power struggle between the Ministry and Hogwarts continued to be a stalemate. The professors were extremely against the Ministry's actions, and the Ministry was totally against Dumbledore's radical ideas.

It was common knowledge that Dumbledore had informed his staff to kowtow to the Ministry. Not a single professor was happy about it. Nobody could blame them, though. One minute they would be teaching, the next Umbridge would demand that they submit themselves to a dose of Veritaserum and answer her questions. Hogwarts had quickly changed from its once happy and safe haven to a nightmare for both students and staff, and it was all due to one sadistic little toad name Dolores Jane Umbridge.

However, to her, nothing seemed at all different. The students were starting to behave better. She didn't have to deal with the disrespect that she received earlier in the term. Dumbledore was rather silent and withdrawn, so she had no incidents of him overriding her decisions. The staff, rather reluctantly of course, was following her every lead for the most part. To be frank, she was on top of the world.

Out of all of Hogwarts' inhabitants, two people made Umbridge's life a living hell, though. Harry Potter was one of these two. He refused to tell her where Snape was. Umbridge knew that if she were the one who could tell Cornelius where that no-good murderer was, she would be his favorite. However, Harry refused to cooperate with her. Thus, she had no choice but to give him a series of indefinite detentions until he told her.

The other person that made Umbridge's life hell was Aurora Sinistra. The witch refused to come down from her tower to submit herself to questioning. Every time Umbridge tried to go up there to drag the Astronomy witch down with her, the witch in the portrait guarding the professor's quarters stated that Sinistra was in a meeting with Dumbledore. Dumbledore, though, never would divulge what their conversation was about, but Dolores knew. They were conspiring against her.

It wouldn't surprise Umbridge at all if Sinistra were running to Snape late at night. In fact, through the course of her interviews, Umbridge had learned that Sinistra wasn't teaching Astronomy anymore, but Filius Flitwick was. However, in Umbridge's questioning of the staff to find proof for her theory, Professors Vector, McGonagall, and Dumbledore had only been the ones to see Sinistra since Snape's disappearance. They all claimed to have either been with her or seen her every day, though, so her theory didn't pan out.

While en route to interview Horace Slughorn who was substituting for Snape, Umbridge sighed softly as she made her way down to the dungeons for the twentieth time in three months. She honestly didn't know what she expected from the staff. It wasn't very likely that they would turn on one of their own so easily. It just was so frustrating, though. She just wished that one time someone made a mistake.

Almost instantly, Dolores stopped in mid-step as she stared directly ahead of her towards the closed door of the temporary office of Slughorn. Her wish appeared to have come true. Standing directly in front of the door knocking softly was a person in dark green robes. The person's hood was up as not to give away the individual's identity, but she had a good bet she knew who it was. Dolores's eyes widened before she quickly darted behind one of the enchanted suit of armor.

"Yes, well, who is it?" Horace gruffly asked as soon as he opened the door. His voice instantly softened. "Oh, it's you, dear. Please come in. I've some tea brewing. Would you care for some?" Horace then softly laughed before he allowed the green robed person in. The door quietly closed behind them.

Dolores was salivating now. She could catch them both now, Sinistra and Snape. After all, why else would Aurora Sinistra be sneaking about the castle in a green robe? She drew in deep breath before she moved closer. She knew that she couldn't cast her spell now. It was too open of an area. Somebody would likely catch her. That was why she snuck over to the Potions classroom and walked in.

No one was in, luckily. Dolores quietly shut the door behind her and locked it. She crept silently towards the wall that shared with the office. She took a quick glance around before casting her spell nonverbally. Almost immediately, the wall became translucent so she could watch and hear everything.

"Thank you, Horace," Aurora quietly said as she held her hands out for the cup of tea he offered while sitting in front of the massive desk. At some point, she had already lowered her hood. Her cheeks were sunken in, and her eyes were red.

"How are you, my dear?" he softly asked before sitting next to his former student.

"I've been better."

"I hear they still haven't found him. Severus was always rather good at hiding, wasn't he?"

"We both know that his father taught him that, Horace," Aurora said somberly. She then quietly took a sip of the tea before glancing up rather surprised. "Chamomile, Professor…?"

"Poppy informed me this morning about your—shall we say—condition. I thought perhaps it would be best considering." Horace sighed quietly when he saw her glance down towards the floor. "And perhaps I may have found it in Severus's desk. I must say that I never thought he'd be a chamomile man, but you two always did have a way of surprising me."

"Severus had chamomile in his desk? Horace, tell me the truth."

"I am, my dear." He then flicked his wand towards the desk. Little tea bags slowly levitated out of the drawer and rested on the desk. "See, dear, I am telling the truth."

"Why on Earth would he drink chamomile tea?" Aurora asked with a soft smile.

"Well, it does do wonders for calming one's nerves, my dear." Horace then sighed again before placing the tea bags back in their spots. "Dear, you do realize that he loves you, right?"

"Yes, Horace, that thought occurred to me when they found Lucius this morning."

"Oh, yes, quite a shame about Lucius and Narcissa," Horace quietly drawled before he sipped more of his tea. "I had the pleasure of informing Draco of his parents' deaths this morning. It was rather odd. The boy seemed rather giddy at the deaths."

"You know how pureblood families are, Horace. The children grow up with so much hatred towards their parents that when their parents do die, they are happy."

"You were never that way, my dear."

"I'm not from a typical pureblood family, though, Professor. Also, both my parents are still alive." Aurora then quietly sipped her tea. "I haven't found a way to tell Mum or Dad about this, though. Jezzie doesn't even know yet."

"Ah, yes, I've met her. She's quite a sweet little girl, you know. Reminds me of someone I used to teach," Horace replied with a soft smile. "Without the serious potions accidents, of course," he added.

"Yes, well, Jezlyn does take after our father more than me." Aurora then set the tea down and sighed. She glanced across the desk to the empty chair. "I miss him, Horace."

"I know you do, dear," Horace replied quietly before he gently rested his hand on top of hers. "Have you been taking care of yourself, my dear?" He immediately caught the fierce look in her eyes.

"Not you too, Horace," Aurora moaned. "If it isn't Albus asking, it's Minerva. I won't even start talking about Septima. The woman's trying to be my bloody shadow."

"We're just worried about you, my dear. There's nothing wrong with that."

"No, you're right. There isn't. It's just I'm tired of all the bloody questions, Horace. Umbridge swears that I know where Severus is. She's tracking my every movement. Whatever I do, Horace, I can't get it through her thick skull that if I knew where he was, I'd drag him back here by his ear."

"She has been asking the same questions to me also, dear. In fact, that's who I thought you were just now at the door. Several of my students informed me earlier that she would be making her rounds."

"Sorry to disappoint, Professor," Aurora replied with a soft grin.

"You've never been a disappointment to me, dear. Now, why is it that I hear you aren't teaching? You used to love Astronomy."

"I still do, Horace. However, I…" Aurora then sighed and hung her head. "Look at me, Professor. I'm three months along, and I'm already showing signs as if I was six months. Poppy can't explain it and neither can Albus."

"Perhaps your child has its father's nose, my dear."

"Professor!" admonished Aurora with a wide grin. "Well, in any case, it better not have Severus's nose. As much as I love Severus, our child is not having his nose. It can have his hair."

"Greasy…?" Horace teased.

"Severus's hair is not greasy." When her former Head of House raised his eyebrow, she added, "Well, not anymore at least." Aurora then sighed. "Horace, do you think he really killed Lucius?"

"No, my dear, I don't. However, I think Umbridge will convince the Ministry of it, though." Horace then sighed softly. "He may have been one of _them_, but I believe that he changed through the years. After all, he found you, didn't he? No, Aurora. I believe that if Severus really wanted to kill Lucius and Narcissa, he would have done it a long time ago. Severus was never one to wait."

"So…you think he's being framed, Horace?"

"Oh, yes, my dear, that is precisely what I'm thinking. Do not take this the wrong way, Aurora. Severus may love you tremendously, but he is not willing to throw it all away for a one-way trip to Azkaban, though. He may have been entirely enraged with every thought in the book to kill Lucius, but I doubt he would do so now. Not when his life was starting to get back on track," Horace mused. He then glanced towards Aurora. "A bit of advice from your old Head of House, my dear," he said with a smile. He then leaned towards her. "Go back to teaching, Aurora. It does none of us any good to see you losing yourself to your heartrending thoughts. Otherwise, your child may end up with your hair issues." Horace then softly laughed with his former student. "Severus would not want to see you like this."

"Thank you, Horace." Aurora then stood up. "I'll think about it. Do you mind if I use the floo?" Horace only motioned for her to do so. "Thank you again." She then left in the emerald flames.

_She's pregnant!_ Dolores thought with glee. _Now, I've got you two._ She then turned and left to head back towards her office. After all, she had lots of planning to do if she was going to get them.


	13. Flight of the Toad

**Flight of the Toad**

With her plan firmly in place, Umbridge was becoming rather impatient. It so far hadn't worked, but she could wait another day. It had only been three days since she had implemented her plan into action. She knew the minute it reached Snape's ears that Sinistra was pregnant he'd come out of his hiding spot. Then she'd have him. However, her impatience made her snap towards McGonagall, which immediately set off the hornet's nest.

"I will not ask you again, Professor," Umbridge's high voice screeched. "Where is he?"

"For the last time, Dolores, I don't know," Professor McGonagall replied angrily.

"Then I have no choice but to alert Cornelius as to the seriousness—"

"Go ahead, Umbridge. Run to your Minister if you must, but I assure you that we will not allow you back in here," Septima snarled as she drew her wand towards the plump pink witch.

Harry, who just happened to be walking past, felt the urge to laugh quell up in the back of his throat as he noticed that several Hogwarts professors had drawn their wands towards Umbridge. Ever since her arrival, he had wanted something like this to happen. However, when Umbridge's eyes found his, he felt a chill run down his spine. Something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong.

"You, Potter, where is he?" Umbridge screeched.

"Who are you talking about?" Harry shouted back.

"You know preciously who I am speaking about, Mr. Potter," Umbridge yelled back.

Harry immediately glanced towards the other professors. He had no idea who Umbridge was talking about, but from the looks on the other professors' faces, he guessed it was about Snape. He drew in a deep breath.

"I don't know, Professor."

"You're covering for him, aren't you, Mr. Potter? Then I see that I will have to bring you up on charges as his accessory."

"What! That's insane!"

"Tell me, Mr. Potter. Is it insane that the Ministry found two innocent people murdered in their homes earlier today?"

Harry instantly heard the loud cough from one of the professors, but he couldn't tell which one it was. His eyes narrowed when he understood the hidden meaning behind her words. He clenched his teeth angrily. She had to be lying. There was no way Snape had waited this long to kill Malfoy's dad.

"You're wrong, Umbridge!" Harry shouted.

"I assure you that I'm not. I have a witness that puts Severus Snape entering Malfoy Manor mere minutes before Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were murdered. Now, I will not ask you again, Mr. Potter. Where is he?"

Harry went to open his mouth to snarl back some choice words when someone pushed him roughly to the side. He immediately whirled around to yell at the person, but stopped himself as Aurora Sinistra stalked angrily towards Umbridge. It was the first time in three months he had seen the witch. His mouth dropped as he caught the swollen abdomen from underneath the emerald robes. She was pregnant. His eyes then noticed Aurora's silver wand pointed at Umbridge.

"Innocent, Dolores? Don't make me laugh," Aurora sneered in a very low voice. "The only Malfoy that is innocent in this whole debacle is Draco, and that is due to Severus, not Lucius. I could tell you stories about Lucius that would make your skin crawl, Dolores. So, innocent you say, then you're an even bigger idiot than Severus and I gave you credit for," she snarled.

"Tell me, Aurora. How does it feel to know that you carry the unborn child of a murderer? Was it even consensual or should I add—"

"How dare you!" Aurora screamed before Umbridge fell to the ground. The plump pink horror started to twitch and flail around like a fish out of water. Aurora's silver wand remained trained on Umbridge while the rest of the professors looked on in utter shock.

Harry's mouth dropped. He knew that Umbridge's flailing wasn't due to her being scared. Sinistra had casted one of the three Unforgivable curses on her. Whether it was intentional or not, Harry had no idea. He then watched the flailing cease as the silver wand fell to Aurora's side.

"Get. Out," Aurora hissed in an extremely dangerous tone.

"I'll…I'll have you…have you brought up on charges!" Umbridge exclaimed shakily.

"Go ahead, Dolores. See if I care because I won't be going to Azkaban." Aurora slowly leaned towards Umbridge. "Do you honestly believe that is the first time I ever casted an Unforgivable?" Aurora then harshly laughed. There was no warmth in her eyes anymore. "Fifty-three, Dolores, fifty-three Death Eaters have suffered worse than you. Do you know what happened to them?" She then stood up and glared down at Umbridge as a hawk would to a toad. "I'll give you a hint. When casted, the spell is green." Umbridge's eyes bugged out of her sockets. "So, you'll have to forgive me if I don't feel threatened by you. However, if you ever make any sort of insinuation like that again, I assure you my number then will be fifty-four. Good day, Madam Undersecretary." Aurora then spun around, which made her dark robes slightly billow behind her before she stalked back towards the castle.

"Whoa," Ron muttered next to Harry.

"If I were you, Umbridge, I would run why you still had the chance. Go ahead. Hop away as fast as you can to your dear sweet Fudge," Septima Vector coolly drawled as she pointed her wand towards Umbridge. "After all, Aurora's not the only one here who fought in the war." The small Head of Ravenclaw and plump Head of Hufflepuff then stepped beside Septima. Both their wands were drawn.

"You know, Dolores," Minerva McGonagall said in feigned sweet voice as she walked in front of the trio. "There's been something I've just been dying to say to you." She then drew herself up to her full height and stared down. "I'd transfigure you into a frog to help you win Cornelius's heart in an instant, but I'm sure your dear sweet Cornelius never would know the difference. I know I can't."

"Good one, Minnie," Rolanda Hooch said with a grin.

"I'll tell Cornelius about this, I will."

"Go ahead, Dolores. See if we care."

Umbridge quickly scrambled to feet before brushing off her pink outfit. These…misfits would not best her. Her eyes narrowed into little slits before she took a step towards the Head of Gryffindor. She drew in a deep breath before opening her mouth.

"Oh, I will, Minerva. I'll tell Cornelius all about your horrid love affair with Albus Dumbledore. I'm sure he'll have a few things to say about that. I mean, honestly, what will the parents say when they learn that the Deputy Headmistress is sharing the bed of the Headmaster?" Umbridge then raised an eyebrow towards McGonagall who only stared at her. The two women glared at each other for a few moments before Umbridge growled, "Perhaps you're the reason he's gone and lost it, Minerva. After all, who would ever—" SMACK! Umbridge's face whipped around at the sheer ferocity of the blow.

"Say one more word, Dolores. I dare you," Minerva whispered as she glared at the woman.

"You two deserve each other, McGonagall. Two old fossils that—" SMACK! This time the blow caused Umbridge to fall to the ground hard. However, not learning her lesson the first time obviously, she quickly scrambled to her feet. Her eyes glistened in the light. "When the Ministry hears about this, I assure you that you will be sharing the same fate as your coworkers." She then laughed obnoxiously. "Well, perhaps not the same. I am recommending that both Snape and Sinistra immediately receive the Dementors Kiss. Such a sad way to go, isn't it? But you know what Muggles say, don't you, Minerva?"

"No, Dolores, I'm afraid I don't," Minerva replied brusquely. Her eyes glittered with rage.

"If there's something wrong with the bitch—"

"How DARE you!" Minerva snarled before she leveled her wand towards Umbridge. "I assure you, Dolores, that Aurora will not be the only one to cast an Unforgivable on you if you don't leave." When Umbridge didn't move, she whipped her wand to the ground. A green ball of light slammed into the ground. Within seconds, Umbridge scrambled and ran as fast as she could towards the outer gates.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Min," Pomona Sprout said as she stared at the bare spot.

"Honestly, Pomona, I'm not the Transfigurations professor for nothing," McGonagall drawled before she slipped her wand back into her pocket. "It was just a simple color-changing spell." She then noticed the students staring wide-eyed at her. "Return to your dorms immediately." She then started to shoo the students towards the entrance of the castle. However, a loud piercing scream made her instantly whirl around to glance towards the noise. Her eyes widened as she caught the familiar black robes that seemed meshed with bits of horrific pink off in the distance. "Severus…?"


	14. Return of the Prince

**A/N: **This chapter is going to be a bit chaotic, but only because it's supposed to be. And I know... Severus would totally hex me if he read this chapter. Luckily, I've got my Protego up. :) Enjoy, Everyone.

**Return of the Prince**

Dozens of thoughts raced through his head as Snape slowly limped towards the looming castle. The first was that he was home after being away for three months. The second was how he would ever explain himself to Aurora. He had rushed off like one of those idiots who wore their hearts on their sleeves, but he had been so enraged at the sight of the deep gashes to her back. The memories of the past three months then slowly came back. He couldn't push it back to depths of his mind. It forced him to remember as he nearly was home.

***

Three months earlier, as Snape stormed towards Malfoy Manor, more reasons had come up in the reasons for not killing Lucius than for killing the bastard. Sure, Lucius was a number one bastard. Hell, Lucius even beat his own son into submission dozens of times in the same manner that Severus's father had to him. The bastard may have even been one of the main driving forces for him to join the Death Eaters. He may have also been one of dozens of Death Eaters that tortured Aurora. Did all that give Severus the right to kill Lucius, though? Up until the point that he reached the front door of Malfoy Manor, the answer was yes. However, when Narcissa Malfoy opened the door, the answer quickly changed to no.

What gave Severus Snape the right to decide the right of who lives or dies? He wasn't a Death Eater anymore. He turned his back on all that. That was why when Narcissa asked him what he wanted in her familiar brisk way, Severus politely responded that he had made a mistake and promptly left. After all, he knew that Lucius would get what was coming to him in the end anyways.

When Snape heard the bloodcurdling yell from the dark manor behind him, though, he quickly whirled around. He immediately noticed Lucius running out of the manor. The man who usually was rather unfazed by anything looked terrified to death of something. Shouting then made Snape glance back towards the front door. He stood there staring like a total moron behind a huge oak tree as he watched Narcissa Malfoy calmly walk out of the front door with her wand drawn. His eyes narrowed. There was no way…

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_," Narcissa Malfoy screamed as she pointed her wand. The green jet of light struck Lucius in the back within seconds.

Snape's eyes widened as he glanced between Lucius and Narcissa. He then calmly watched as she walked up to her husband's dead body and spit on it. Snape swore he was on a different planet now. There was no way Narcissa Malfoy could have just murdered her husband, especially not after Snape had just decided that he wasn't going to kill Lucius. He then heard her words.

"You think I would not find out your little secret, my dear. You will not ever corrupt our boy again. You may come out now, Severus," Narcissa said softly before she glanced towards him.

Snape drew in a deep breath before he walked out. He stared at the matriarch and glanced back down at Lucius. If he had not been in such a serious situation, he would have laughed at the irony of the whole thing. He then glanced back towards Narcissa.

"Narcissa," Snape acknowledged quietly.

"He was to make our Draco join them. Did you know?"

"I was not aware."

"Yes, well, a fitting end, don't you agree, Severus?" He only nodded. Narcissa then glanced towards him. "Should you not be at Hogwarts?"

"I was on my way back."

"Before or after you killed Lucius for what he did to that woman you're with, Severus?"

"The thought had crossed my mind, yes," Snape admitted quietly.

"Then you are fortunate that I did it for you, Severus."

"Yes, so I see. I will inform Draco of his father's…passing."

"And his mother's," Narcissa softly added. When she caught the look in his eyes, she sighed. "My Draco deserves someone who loves him. That is not I, Severus." She then started to have difficulty speaking, which made him move closer to her. She held up a hand, though. "I cannot give him what he needs. You are his godfather, though. I know my…my Draco will be safe…with you…Severus." She then fell to her knees before falling into the snow. The pure white snow quickly turned red.

Snape stared horrified at Narcissa. He quickly tried to flip her over to check for her pulse, but he immediately smelled the licorice smell on her breath. She had poisoned herself. He sighed heavily as he stared at her. Even if he had figured it out, there wouldn't have been time to save her. That particular poison he knew was fast acting. He closed his eyes and hung his head. She had once been so beautiful…if only that monster she married hadn't corrupted her.

"CISSY," a loud familiar voice screamed behind him. It then went black.

***

"No," Snape moaned as he blocked it. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to remember what happened next. Not now…not when he was so close…so close to holding Aurora in his arms and forgetting. Then he could just forget everything and just be with her. He never would have to remember the blood…all of the blood. He choked back the bile in his throat before he stumbled forward. He was losing strength. Of course, being in the company of your former sadistic master would do that to a person. He just needed to walk a little bit longer then he'd be home again.

Snape's dark eyes caught the horrendous pink thing headed his way. He tried to get out of its way, but whatever it was ran straight into him. He fell to the ground almost instantly. The pain shot up, and no matter how many barriers he had, the scream still came out of his throat. He then glanced into the eyes. He knew her…the pink thing…Umbitch…or something like that.

"Aurora," Snape groaned as he grabbed the pink witch's robes. "Please…Aurora…" Much to his intense displeasure, the pink witch screamed at the top of her bloody lungs near his ear.

"Oh, Severus," someone cried near him. McGonagall…yes, that who it was…McGonagall.

"Min…Minerva," Snape rasped. It was starting to become difficult to breathe again. He knew why that was. The blood was pooling in his lungs again. He slowly rolled onto his side. It was sickening to watch…to watch all that blood. _So…so much blood…I need…I need to get out of here…I need…I need to find Aurora…Aurora_. The tears then started to fall as he sobbed for the first time in years. He dimly felt someone hold him, but everything was numb. He glanced up a few moments later. "Home," he whispered as he looked up at the familiar ceiling.

**A/N: **I know. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. I'll update more tomorrow night (1/6). I promise.


	15. Mind Does Funny Things

**Mind Does Funny Things**

Aurora inhaled deeply as she stared out onto Black Lake from her observatory up in the Astronomy tower. Her hand gently rested on her swollen abdomen. She knew what Albus would say when he found her. She had lost her temper, though. That…woman thought that Severus had…had… She snarled, unable to finish her thought. She then hung her head and lovingly rubbed her belly absentmindedly, which she had been doing frequently for the past two months.

If anyone found out about the circumstances that surrounded their child…Aurora didn't want to think about that. She would cross that bridge when she got to it. Severus still wasn't back yet, which meant she was the only one who knew.

"I had a feeling you would be up here, dear," Albus quietly said as he joined her on the balcony.

"I won't apologize to her, Albus."

"Yes, I did not think you would, Aurora. I have already spoken with a Ministry official. They will not pursue the investigation into your casting." Albus heard her scoff quietly. "Lemon drop for your thoughts, dear?" he asked with a smile.

"Headmaster, I believe you know as well as I that Poppy will kill you if you offered me those horrid things. They're not good for the baby." She and Dumbledore then laughed softly. "What excuse did you use this time for me?"

"I believe it was along the lines of hormones," Albus deadpanned.

"It wasn't hormones, Albus."

"Forgive me, dear, but for all we know it could be." Loud noises behind the two made them both glance towards the stairs that led up to the tower. "Ah…I was wondering when they would come."

"When who would come, Headmaster?" she asked with a hint of irrational panic. She knew it was ridiculous to be worried. She was standing with the man who defeated Gellert Grindelwald for goodness sake. Obviously, she was perfectly safe.

"Professor," Nymphadora Tonks said with a big grin as she came into view.

"Ah, a good day to you, Tonks," Dumbledore replied with a smile. "I take it that all is well?"

"Oh, yes, Professor." The small witch then glanced towards Aurora. "Sinistra," she said bowing her head in acknowledgement.

"Hello, Tonks." Aurora then glanced towards Dumbledore. "I thought you said the Ministry wasn't investigating."

"They're not, my dear. I asked Miss Tonks here to guard you." Dumbledore instantly caught the flash of anger behind the woman's dark eyes. "It is not because I do not believe you cannot protect yourself, dear. Quite the contrary, in fact, I know you can. However, it will make an old man feel much better to know that Miss Tonks is also looking out for you."

"Don't worry, Sinistra. Dumbledore asked Moody to guard Severus." Tonks instantly groaned when she caught her words. She wasn't supposed to say that.

"Severus…? You mean to say he's come back?"

"Yes, my dear, he's here," Dumbledore quietly answered. "I had asked Miss Tonks to escort you to see him in the Hospital Wing. If you are ready, we can go there immediately."

Aurora didn't even wait to respond. She just quickly whirled around and briskly walked towards the stairs. She couldn't wait another second. She knew she needed to be there. Her brisk walk quickly turned into a jog with each step that she got closer to the Hospital Wing. She burst into the room, a few minutes later…and stopped instantly just inside the room. It was mass chaos.

Lying on one of the cots was an extremely bloodied Severus Snape. There wasn't a part of him not covered in blood. Restraints held him down onto the cot, but he was flailing around desperately trying to break them. His wrists were raw from where the ropes rubbed against.

"NO!" Snape bellowed. "AURORA!" He then used every bit of strength he had to try to break free of the restraints. He quickly sat up, which made a loud snap echo. He couldn't feel the pain, though. He was too numb for that. "AURORA!" he roared again. "Why won't you let me see her?" he yelled.

"Get her out of here!" a big burly wizard with a glass eye and prosthetic leg yelled from where he stood over Snape's cot pushing the badly injured wizard back down. The huge stained-glass windows then burst out followed by the sounds of more glass breaking around the room.

Aurora gasped as she felt the waves of raw magic electrify the room. She knew it was Severus's magic. She didn't know why she knew it, but she could feel it. Slowly, she walked towards the cot. The raw magic was stifling with each step she took. She knew his magic was stronger now, but she had no idea it was that strong. She could feel Dumbledore walking behind her, which she guessed was because he didn't want anything to happen to her. At times, he was more protective than Severus was.

"I'm here, Severus." She watched him instantly go limp before his head whipped towards her. She flashed him a soft sad smile. "I'm here." She then sat down on the edge of his cot and grabbed his hand. She winced at how raw his wrist was, but she rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand gently. Glancing over towards Moody, she nodded slowly. "It's all right. He's calm."

"Aurora," Snape whispered before he pushed back a stray strand of her hair. His arms then encircled her before he held her tight. "I'm sorry," he murmured into her ear.

"Hush, it's all right. You're back. That's all that matters to me," Aurora replied. She then noticed Madam Pomfrey standing off to the side staring at her. She sighed. "Severus, is it all right if Poppy treats you?" His arms instantly tightened around her at the sound of her words. "I'm not leaving you, Severus. I'll be right here." He loosened his grip somewhat before slowly nodding. Aurora then glanced towards the medi-witch who walked carefully towards them.

"I'm sorry," Snape whispered again.

"It's all right." Truthfully, Aurora was scared to death by the way he kept apologizing. Whatever had happened had seriously affected him. A few seconds later, she was entirely grateful when Poppy had cast a cleaning charm on him to get the blood off. It was utterly horrifying to see so much blood coated on him. "Do you mind if you lay back down, Severus? I'll still be here." She squeezed his hand to reassure him. Hesitating slightly, he released her before complying. "Thank you."

Before banishing the bloodied soiled black robes, Poppy smiled a sad appreciative smile towards Aurora. It definitely spoke to Aurora's strength that she was being so calm right now. She then glanced down and felt her stomach leap into her throat. Nasty bruises colored Snape's chest, and deep lacerations oozed with blood. Some of the cuts looked infected. Her eyes then narrowed on a couple of the wounds to his abdomen. She knew he had received them from curses, since the regular healing spells did nothing to stop the bleeding.

"Minerva," Poppy quietly said. She then watched the Head of Gryffindor walk into her line of sight. "I need two Blood Replenishing potions and a jar of Bruise salve." Once again, her attention went back to Severus. She quietly ran her diagnostic spells over him and sighed softly at what she found. "Also, grab me the bottle of Skele-Gro from the cabinet." She glanced towards Severus and caught the look in his eyes. It was confusion. "It's all right, dear. I'll have you fixed up for your classes in no time."

"Lovely," Severus softly muttered before he glanced away. He then noticed Aurora for what seemed to be like the first time. "I see that potion didn't help," he drawled. He caught her confusion. "For your hair, I mean," he clarified.

"Severus, I don't use any potions. I haven't since…well…since my fourth year."

"Your fourth year?" he asked hesitantly. "I don't understand. What year are you now?"

Aurora's jaw dropped. He couldn't have just asked that. She stared at him. She then glanced towards Pomfrey who only frowned before running another diagnostic spell.

"How old are you, Severus?"

"Honestly, Aurora, of all the asinine questions you've ever asked me, that one is the worst."

"Perhaps it would be best if Severus got some rest, Aurora. He's had a very trying day," Poppy cut in before the conversation went any further. From what she had just found in her diagnostic, it wasn't good news. She had a feeling that it would go further downhill from there.

"I feel fine, Poppy."

"Yes, I'm sure you do right now with the spell I placed on you, but I will have no argument from you, Severus Snape. Now, I will allow Aurora to remain here until you fall asleep, but you need your rest. You were seriously injured."

"As you wish, Madam Pomfrey," Snape replied grudgingly. He then squeezed Aurora's hand one more time before closing his eyes. Poppy instantly casted a sleeping spell on him. He was asleep.

"Poppy, he—"

"Well, as far as I can tell, his injuries aren't really all that too severe from what I've had to deal with over the years, I mean. He has some nasty bruising to his chest and some deep lacerations, but he really just looks worse than he is. However," Poppy said before sighing. "However, I believe that whatever he experienced made him revert back to his Hogwarts days." She caught Aurora's disbelief. "Well, yes, I know you don't want to believe that, my dear, but have you ever known Severus to comply with my orders that easily since he's worked here?"

"If he thinks—why didn't he act all confused when he saw me like this? I mean, I won't delude myself in thinking I haven't gotten older, but shouldn't he have at least reacted to that?"

"You're quite right. He should have at least reacted to it." Poppy then sighed. "However, I believe the fact that he didn't react shows just how fragile his mental state is. Whatever he saw has affected him, Aurora. I have tried to find some physical reason, but there is none."

"So then what are we saying here, Poppy? That Severus is going to think he's seventeen until he dies?" Aurora snapped. She was rather glad that the mediwitch had placed a sleeping charm on him. She would hate to hear his reaction to all of this nonsense.

"No. I think we need to get him to talk about the trauma…whatever it is. I can almost guarantee that he will fight us, though. The mind does silly things to protect itself." Poppy then sighed. "I think at this point, my dear, he remembers you as you are today, but I doubt it goes for the rest of us."

"He listened to you," Aurora pointed out.

"Yes, well, I will delude myself and say I haven't changed all that much," Poppy briskly stated. She then glanced towards Minerva who handed her the potion bottles. "In fact, Minerva and Albus probably could even get away with talking to him without the risk of a mental breakdown."

"You speak for yourself there, Poppy," quipped Minerva before she gently rested a hand on Aurora's shoulder. She could see the poor girl was breaking down inside. Minerva didn't blame her. "We'll get him through this, dear," Minerva quietly said.

"Like we always do," Aurora replied as she glanced up with a sad smile. She then glanced back towards Snape. "Oh, Severus, what are we going to do with you?"

**A/N:** Anybody wondering what our favorite Dark Lord's been doing? Stay tuned for the next chapter... How's that for a cliffhanger? ;) It should be up sometime tomorrow/today depending where you live (1/7).


	16. Strange Bedfellows

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Enjoy.

**Strange Bedfellows**

His red eyes flickered with amusement as he watched the unnamed wizard wither in sheer agony in front of him. It always helped to calm his nerves to see his remaining Death Eaters enjoy themselves in torturing the wizard before killing their victims. Truly, Voldemort hadn't a clue as to the wizard's identity or loyalties, but he didn't care. He'd still send the body back, preferably to the Ministry. Then all of England would know he was back.

"As enjoyable as this is, perhaps we should move onto more pressing matters?" an elderly man in navy robes drawled as he stood next to Voldemort.

"Which is what exactly?" Voldemort replied snidely. He hated when the man acted as if he was in charge. He was the Dark Lord. He didn't take orders from anyone, least of all a man like him. It had been the same thing since he had asked for the man for his help. The man would order him around as if he was nothing. It was very disconcerting to hear.

"You do still wish to catch the boy, do you not?"

"Of course," Voldemort snarled before he glared at the man. "However, your intelligence has been lacking. Hasn't it, Elder Malante?"

"Ah, I see. You blame me for the incompetence of your followers, do you? Yes, well, then we must agree to disagree, Riddle," the elderly man replied with a sickening grin.

"Do not call me that," Voldemort growled. "I am Lord—"

"You are no lord, Riddle. You are but a man. In fact, you are a man that I could kill quite easily if I wished it. However, I have found you to be…interesting. Now, if you wish to threaten me anymore, know that it will be your undoing. In the past, the ones who threatened me have died in the most painful ways. I believe I successfully demonstrated to you some of those ways on your little traitor these past few months. Now, unless you wish for me to show you how _merciful_ I can be, I would cease in uttering that ridiculous phrase. You are not a lord. A lord is one who commands respects and has a great deal of power, which he uses to his advantage. If you truly were one, your followers wouldn't slither over to your enemy. They would be dead. However, you mere children believe that your Dark Magic is the way to go. Perhaps we should use a bit of my tactics, eh?"

"Go on," Voldemort softly hissed.

"Well, you saw how quickly I broke your little traitor, since you would not do so. Weakness on your part, but I have forgiven you. After all, I did not expect much help out of you or your foolish band of followers. You do not understand true pain…true torture."

"You released him, though. You sent him back to that old coot."

"Ah, you are disappointed that I did not kill him, are you?" The Elder then sneered. "Death is a release of pain. No, what I did will make him wish that I had killed him. His mind…well, let's just say we do not have to worry about him anytime soon." He chuckled quietly to himself as his eyes darkened. "With your traitor out of the way, your rival will be unable to think clearly. He cares deeply for that traitor of yours. I saw it in his mind. Therefore, it will be easy for us to make our move against the boy. His mind will be elsewhere. It is so foolproof that I believe even your followers could complete it."

"And what is our next move exactly?"

"Killing these random people is acceptable if you wished to be known as a serial killer. However, what we need is something to strike fear in their hearts. It must be something so horrific that people will cower to your every need. So far, I do not see anything that works in that instance. Therefore, what you need is perhaps an explosion…at a school…perhaps…Hogwarts. I believe you have several followers there, am I correct?"

"Yes. However, they know nothing. They are new recruits."

"Excellent…they bear the Mark?"

"Yes."

"Call them here. We must begin at once while the timing is still right. Tomorrow all of England shall know how you killed Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore." Elder Malante grinned when he saw Voldemort's eyes light up. _Perhaps this will be easy, after all. These children are so easy to manipulate, and the council thinks they are the future; ha,_ he scoffed silently in his head. _I'll show them the future._

**A/N: **Next chapter, we see the final chapter with Lady Atal, unfortunately.


	17. Lady Atal's Last Request

**Lady Atal's Last Request**

"My Lady," a woman in silver robes said before bowing down in her lady's chambers. She had spun her long black shiny hair up into a bun. Her dark eyes remained staring at the marble floor out of respect. It was only her third time being in her lady's chambers in all the years she had served her. She knew it wasn't a good sign, especially since she knew that the Great Lady had released everyone that had served her already. "You requested my presence?" she asked without letting her voice waver.

"Yes, my Child," a dark-haired woman in a long white robe with cerulean eyes replied quietly. "My sources have informed me that Malante captured the Shadow Walker nearly ninety days ago."

"Is he…alive?"

"I believe so. However, Malante has damaged his mind."

"What! What do you mean 'damaged his mind,' my Lady?"

"He used his magic on him. Do not worry, though, my Child. We will fix the damage. However, you and I must have a discussion before that happens."

"Wonderful," the silver robed woman drawled. "You are wishing to release me, aren't you?"

"Yes. I realize that you do not wish to return to the Wizarding World, but perhaps the birth of—"

"No. My son does not need me. He is perfectly content with that woman of his."

"It was not right of me to ask you to serve me all these years, Eileen."

"I agreed. It was my decision, Lady Atal."

"You agreed only to escape your husband." Lady Atal sighed heavily. She watched Eileen pace back and forth in her chambers. "Perhaps it is time I released you." Eileen's head instantly snapped towards her. "My time with the Council is dwindling, my Child. It seems that Malante has the whole lot in his pocket. It is only a matter of time before he makes his move against me."

"So you wish to release me back into that world?"

"Yes. I took you from your son when he needed you."

"Do not forget that I agreed, Lady Atal. I had no qualms with serving you."

"That may be, but I am sure your son has several."

"Perhaps you are forgetting that we made my son believe that I had died."

"I am not. However, he never saw your body."

"I've been in a portrait since my supposed death, just as it is supposed to be in the Wizarding World. Unless we are trying to give my son a total heart failure, I think not."

"Have a little faith, my dear," Lady Atal replied. "It is not as if Albus does not already know that you did not die. I am sure Albus can vouch for your story."

"Oh, wonderful, we're going to reveal that bit to him too. Tell me, Lady. Do you also wish to tell him that I am the reason his unborn child is progressing at an alarming rate?"

"I had not thought that necessary, but if you believe—"

"I cannot believe this."

"You asked me to protect your unborn child from harm, Eileen. I have done my part. I have protected Severus and seen to it that he carries on the Prince Legacy. Now is the time that I wish for you to return to your son. He will need you."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes. You know as well as I that only you can heal him from the wounds Malante inflicted upon him. I have given you this gift as I trained you in our ways."

"So I'm just supposed to walk in there and go 'Hey, I'm back from the dead'. I seriously doubt anyone will take me seriously. And even if your little plan worked, do you think that Severus would be so accepting of my return?"

"Perhaps not, but he has learned of our relationship. He knows that you asked me to protect him. I am sure that with time he will understand."

"You honestly believe he will understand?" Eileen shook her head angrily. "Elders are not supposed to interfere. That is what he will understand."

"Then you will tell him why it is why I interfered the first time. You will tell him how you saved my life. You will then tell him about the markers I found in his blood."

"Forgive me, but you already told him that he carries Elder blood."

"Yes, but we both know that is not the marker I meant, Eileen. That marker was due to Lily's interference. Why the silly girl wanted him to carry my blood is beyond me." Lady Atal then sighed softly. "You will tell him about the marker in his genes. You will tell him how that marker protects him from Malante. Do you understand me, Eileen?"

"Of course, I do, my Lady."

"Excellent, you leave immediately."

"My Lady," Eileen started to say.

"No. Malante will make his move against me soon, my child. He has already destroyed half of the Council. The others' deaths will not be long behind." Loud clinking sounds then echoed down the hallway. Lady Atal quickly glanced towards Eileen. She didn't have that much time now. "Luckily, I was able to ensure that he never found out that I trained you. He is not even aware of your presence, so you should be relatively safe." She then sighed. "With my death, you will be the last of the Elders. My knowledge will transfer immediately afterwards. Goodbye, my child."

Raising her arms for the last time, Lady Atal sent all of her energy towards Eileen. Within seconds, the ashen witch disappeared from the room in a brilliant white light. The door to Lady Atal's chambers then burst open. She quickly turned around and sighed at the dark robed guards.

"Lady Atal, such a pleasure to see you again."

"I must say that I did not expect to see you so soon, Malante."

"No…?" Malante replied with a grin. "Well, I must say, dear, it seems I've won."

"For now," Lady Atal drawled with a soft smile. "For now you've won. In the end, though, I will win, my dear." She then walked quietly towards the dark robed individuals. "As I did before when you took sides with Grindelwald. Tell me. What is your endgame? What are you wishing to accomplish this time? It cannot be power because Riddle has none. What do you want, Malante?"

"Everything," he replied grinning smugly.

"Then you will never have it." The Great Lady drew in her final breath. She watched Malante flick his hand towards her. She crumpled to the floor like a broken doll instantly. The light left her.

**A/N: **Well, what'd you think? Little teaser for the next chapter, Severus wakes up and remembers it all because of a little _Haunted Melody_. :)


	18. Haunting Melody

**Haunting Melody**

When Snape woke up again, it was to someone nearby singing softly. His instincts quickly took over. He glanced around his surroundings. He knew he wasn't in the Hospital Wing because it was too dark. His eyes narrowed as he took in the room. Near the door was one small, lit candelabrum. Its flames flickered light throughout the darkness. He caught the green and silver curtains tied back on his four-poster bed, the empty picture frame hung across from him, the cherry armoire to his right, and the long black robes hung on the coat rack. It seemed so familiar, but he couldn't place where he knew it.

Drawing in a deep breath, Snape slowly threw the covers off him and swung his feet over the side of the bed. He then pushed off to rise to his feet, but a sharp pain rippled in his chest. He winced slightly before glancing down and gently touching where it hurt. He sighed softly at the sight of the dried blood that had seeped through his wrap. The memories immediately overtook him. He was powerless to stop it.

***

"Hello, Severus," hissed Voldemort, three months earlier. "Very good, Bella, take your place among the rest. You have earned it, my dear." He then chuckled quietly as he watched her skip towards the rest of the Death Eaters. "You know, it is quite fortunate that we found you when we did, Severus," he hissed before he gently trailed his finger down the dark-haired wizard's face. "I would hate to have heard that the Aurors took you away for the murders of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. We both know that wouldn't have gone well." The pale wizard made no reply. He only stared straight ahead. "Tell me, Severus. Was it worth it?" Still, there was no reply. "Quiet today, I see. Yes, well, let's see if I can't loosen that tongue of yours. _**Crucio,**_" he shouted as he pointed his wand towards the wizard. Within seconds, the pale wizard withered in pain on the ground before he stilled.

"If you're going to kill me, then go ahead," Snape quietly said.

"Oh, Severus, I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to make you suffer."

"How wonderful," Snape drawled.

"_**Crucio**_," Voldemort hissed again. He held the curse for a near minute before he ended it.

Snape was badly shaking from the aftereffects of the Cruciatus. His head badly hurt from blocking the pain with his Occlumency barriers. However, he knew that he couldn't last too long with that many more long duration castings of the Cruciatus. He panted heavily as his heart beat manically in his chest. He defiantly glanced up towards Voldemort.

"Is…is that all…all you got, Riddle?" Snape groaned while he pushed back the pain. He bit back a yell as the terrible pain spread throughout his body again. It seemed like Voldemort had held it forever on him, but he knew that in truth it had only been thirty seconds. He sighed heavily as his body slammed back down into the mud. "You know…when Harry…when Harry kills you…I'll laugh." Within seconds, he felt the familiar pins and needles feeling as he suffered another bout of the Cruciatus. _Aurora…she's going…going to kill me_, he thought. One by one, his barriers started to fall. More pain slipped in, and within moments, he was screaming from the horrendous gut wrenching pain.

"In the end, you will serve me again, Severus. You know this," Voldemort hissed in his ear. When he watched the younger wizard shake his head fiercely, he chuckled. "Who was always there for you, Severus?" he asked. Two seconds later, he whispered, "We were." He then inhaled deeply before he asked, "Who gave you the means to kill that bastard Muggle father of yours?" Again, he whispered in Snape's ear, "We did." He could see the wizard trying desperately to block out his words. "Who accepted you for your gifts and talents? We did."

"No," Snape groaned as he closed his eyes. He would not listen to the lies, not for a second time.

"Tell me, Severus. Did Dumbledore care one bit that your father beat you? Or did he send you back knowing full well what that Muggle was doing to you?"

"Go to hell," Snape snarled.

"Did Dumbledore ever punish Potter and his little gang for attacking you? Or did he send them on their merry way, while you suffered their constant abuse?" Voldemort smiled smugly. "It sounds to me that he didn't really care for you, Severus, not like I did. I let you be my right hand. I gave you the world. I stood by and gave you the means to kill that Muggle…to show him what pain truly meant. I accepted you, Severus, even though you were a half-blood. You were my favorite. You know this. You were like a son to me. And how did you repay me?" he hissed. "You went to Dumbledore, the man who sent you back to your father, the man who sat by while Potter and his gang bullied you, the man who never once treated you like a son. Tell me, Severus. When you went to him and told him what you did…what you did for me, how did he react? How did he react when he saw my Mark on you? I bet he didn't care a bit. He never cared for you, Severus, not as I did."

Snape closed his eyes and tried to recreate Aurora in his mind. It was weakness on his part that he could feel Voldemort seducing him back into that darkness. However, he knew that as long as he could picture her, he would be safe. That Voldemort could twist every word in such a way that it sounded so…so wonderful, but he would still have enough strength not to give in.

"You belong to me, Severus. You know this. I accepted you when no one else would. I understood your pain in ways none of the others could. Severus, you were like a son to me. I treated you as such, didn't I? I let you take the lead on so many assignments. I gave you the freedom you so desperately needed. Dumbledore didn't give you that freedom, did he, Severus? I bet he didn't trust you, not as I did. I bet he treated you like a child. Did he give you lemon drops when you brought him good information? I bet he did." Voldemort then sighed. "Oh, Severus, how low you've fallen. I can give it all back to you, though. You know I can. All I need is for you to give yourself to me willingly again. You can be my favorite again, Severus."

"Go to hell, Riddle." Snape heard rather than felt as Voldemort stomped on his fingers. He then felt the intense burning sensations as more curses hit him. He kept his eyes closed and blocked it all out.

Voldemort quickly established the same routine. He'd whisper lies and broken promises in Snape's ear, and Snape would block him out by focusing on Aurora. However, the day before he escaped, the technique wore off. He focused on Aurora, only to watch several thousand diverse scenarios of her death. He tried to push the presence out of his mind, but it didn't help. He opened his eyes to escape the horror, only to find another awaiting him. A pool of blood surrounded him. Lying directly in front of him was a mutilated corpse of a woman with long dark bushy hair.

"You killed her, Severus. You killed Aurora," was the last thing he heard before he escaped.

**A/N: **This is the last dark chapter I will write for this story. I promise. I'll make sure the mood lightens in the next chapters because it's depressing me right now. :) Well, what'd you think?


	19. Meow! Cat Fight!

**A/N: **As promised a bit lighter of a chapter. :) Hope you enjoy.

**Meow! Cat Fight**

Aurora walked into the staff room with a soft smile gracing her lips. She immediately headed towards the coffee, only to find the coffee disappear every time she reached out for it. Her eyes narrowed before she shook her head angrily.

"Dammit, Poppy," Aurora growled. She then heard the door open behind her, which made her turn towards the door. She sighed at Septima before turning back towards the coffee machine. She was going to get her coffee one way or another.

"I thought you'd be down in the dungeons today."

"Can't," Aurora replied before she reached out to grab the coffee pot again. Her hand passed through it, though. She snarled quietly to herself. "Septima, can I get a little help here?"

"Sure," Septima responded softly. She then noticed Aurora's predicament. "Oh, yeah, sorry, Hon, but I can't help you with that one. I have my orders from Poppy. She threatened to confine anyone who helped you to the Hospital Wing for clinical trials. I really don't want to be covered in boils again."

"Wonderful, so Poppy's got everyone turned against me." Aurora then walked over to the sofa before flopping herself unceremoniously onto it. She leaned her head back and sighed.

"Why can't you be down in the dungeons?"

"Minerva," Aurora flatly stated. "That witch actually had the nerve to kick me out of Severus's quarters today. Me…a pregnant woman…" She then closed her eyes. "I mean, I get that Albus and she are treating me like I'm carrying their unborn grandchild, but honestly." She remained quiet for a few minutes before her head shot up. "Do you know what those two are planning?"

"Oh…you heard about that, did you?" Septima said with a grin. She then softly laughed at Aurora's glare. "Well, they might have asked me if I was planning anything for you. I might have told them that I didn't think you'd appreciate it, but…well, you know them."

"So, you're in on this ridiculous thing too, Septima?"

"Honestly, dear, it's not the end of the world. It's only a baby shower."

"Did anyone of you ever think for a moment that maybe I wanted Severus there?"

"He's going to be there, Aurora. That's why Poppy's down there with him. Well, her and that Healer guy, I mean." Septima slowly gulped when she saw Aurora's head whip towards her. "Poppy didn't want you to know because she knew how you'd react, but she thinks she and this Mind Healer of hers can treat him. He won't be his snarky self, but he'll at least know he's not seventeen."

"And the reason she didn't want me there is why?"

"Because she's not…um…using orthodox methods to treat Severus," Septima replied. "I don't think it was really her idea. That Mind Healer from St. Mungo's…Michael or something—I think it's his idea. I think she's just going along with it to get everyone off her back." The door then opened again.

"So this is why Minerva kicked me out today then? Because they're forcing him to remember," Aurora quietly said. She sighed when Septima nodded slowly. "Bloody freaking brilliant, and what happens if he retreats further in his mind? Then what do we do?" She then stood up and glared at Septima. She couldn't hold back her temper. "I am pregnant with his child, Septima! I would very much like him to be there for that. I want him to be a part of our child's life for Merlin's sake," she snarled.

"I know, Aurora, and Poppy's trying."

"What am I supposed to do if this doesn't work, Septima? What am I supposed to tell our child when he asks where his father is?"

"Dear, you need to calm down," Sprout said softly behind Aurora.

"No! What I need is the one that I can't have because everyone is trying to take him away!"

"We know, dear."

"Well, if you all bloody well know this, then you would leave us alone! Hell, Septima, if it isn't Albus asking us to do something for the Order, it is Voldemort or that woman. It's a never-ending tug-of-war between what we want and what others want. I'm tired of it, Septima. I'm tired of all of it."

"I know you are."

Aurora then felt someone push her down back onto the couch. She tried to get back up, but a pain rippled throughout her. She cried out and tightly clutched her abdomen. Someone whispered softly in her ear that it was going to be all right, but the pain was crippling. Her mind flooded with all sorts of horrifying thoughts. One such thought was that she was going to lose the baby. The tears instantly shed as she sobbed. She couldn't lose the baby, not now.

"Get Poppy up here now!" Loud footsteps then pounded against the stone floor before a door opened. "Shh, it's all right, dear. Shh, calm down, Aurora." The voice whispered as the person gently brushed away strands of Aurora's hair. The door then burst open.

"Lay her down immediately and step away!" a harsh voice yelled.

"NO!"

"Do not be a fool. Every minute we argue is another minute that—"

"I won't let somebody I don't even know touch her!"

_Good job, Septima,_ Aurora grimaced in her mind. The pain made it hard to focus on the different voices, but she was certain that Septima was the one holding her. She guessed Sprout left to get Poppy, but the new voice was oddly familiar.

"You will or you will be the reason she loses the child. Tell me. Do you really wish your friend to know that kind of pain?" the new voice harshly snapped.

Aurora immediately felt Septima set her down on the couch. When she moved away from her, Aurora whimpered. The pain had caused her to keep her eyes tightly closed so she didn't know who the person was. Within seconds, she cried out in agony as the person rested their hands on her abdomen.

"Screaming like a banshee will not help your situation, so cease in your ridiculousness," the person harshly snarled. "Open your eyes and look at me."

"NO…it hurts…" Aurora cried as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Of course it hurts, you foolish concubine. What did you expect labor to be? A state of intense relaxation where the baby just miraculously slides out, you bloody ridiculous woman," the person muttered quietly before grabbing Aurora's face. "Open your damn eyes, Aurora Sinistra, or I will do it for you. And do not think for a moment that because you are my son's lover that I won't."

Aurora's eyes immediately opened. Her dark eyes caught the familiar onyx eyes. Her mouth dropped as she breathed slowly. Eileen Prince was staring at her, and she was not at all happy.

"How?" asked Aurora as soon as the pain had lessened. She felt perfectly fine again.

"While I don't expect you to understand considering your area of expertise, it was simply a matter of calming the child," Eileen harshly replied. She then stood up and brushed her hands off on her dark robes as if she had touched a piece of garbage. "Now, I trust you won't be having any more temper tantrums? Or must I cast a sleeping spell on you so that I do not have to be bothered by you?"

"You're a bitch!" Aurora snarled as she glared back at the woman.

"Yes, and you're a little slut. Tell me. How in Merlin's name did you finally convince my son to be with the likes of you anyways? Did you drug him?"

"Oh, yes, I definitely drugged him, and you know what? He begged for more!" Within seconds, Aurora saw the look of revulsion in the pale witch's face. A grin instantly took over her face as she stared at Severus's mother. "Begged," she repeated.

"Ah, Aurora, Eileen, I see you've met each other," Albus spoke as he walked into the room. He glanced over his half-moon spectacles and took in the scene. It was obvious what had happened. The tension was stifling. "Good, good, Eileen, I take it you wish to see your son?"

"Of course, I do, Albus," Eileen responded before she walked away from Aurora. "The quicker I am away from this godforsaken place is the better."

"Then I apologize for whatever has happened to make you—"

"It was not you, nor was it Hogwarts, Albus." Eileen then glanced towards Aurora. "It was just a foolish girl who doesn't know when to shut her mouth."

"Yeah, least I'm not a bitch like you!"

"Perhaps a dictionary is in order for you, Miss Sinistra," Eileen quietly said. "It might do wonders for that horrid vocabulary of yours. After all, I doubt you know anything anyways."

"Ladies, perhaps we can continue this discussion at another time?" Albus cut in.

"Of course, Albus, time is of the essence," Eileen replied before walking to the door. She caught Aurora's glare out of the corner of her eye. "Unless Miss Sinistra believes I should leave my son in his current state?" The anger instantly left the young witch's eyes. "And you call yourself a Slytherin."

**A/N: **I should have the next chapter up sometime later today.


	20. Oh, Mummy Dearest

**Oh, Mummy Dearest**

"And you call yourself a Slytherin," Aurora mocked as soon as the door shut behind Eileen. "I can show you exactly what it means to be a Slytherin, you…you….UGH!" She then glanced towards Septima and Sprout, who had shown up again. "Don't say it."

"You really shouldn't egg her on, Aurora," Septima quietly said.

"What! You can't really expect me to take that level of abuse?"

"You take it when Severus says something exactly like it."

"There's a big difference between Severus and that…that thing."

"Other than the fact that she's his mother, you mean?"

"Yeah, and about that, the woman is supposed to be dead. I mean, that is what it usually is meant when someone's in a talking portrait, right?"

"Well, she didn't look dead to me, Aurora."

"I know. It must be a nice parlor trick for the old bat," Aurora grumbled.

"I doubt Severus would appreciate you speaking about his mother that way," Sprout said.

"Well, he's not here right now. Is he? No, that old bag's going to make him all better…or so she says," Aurora muttered. "I can do magic tricks too. I'm not a Muggle. Hell, I cast an Unforgivable on Umbridge for goodness sake. Insulting my House…well, I'll show that old bat that I can do things too."

"Aurora, drop it."

"Too many times you tell me to drop it, Septima. That old maid deserves everything she gets." Aurora's eyes then widened before she smirked. "Oh, I know precisely what she deserves."

"Aurora," Septima warned.

"She thinks me sleeping with her son is bad. Oh, you only wish that was all it was, Eileen."

"Aurora," Septima and Sprout both said. "Don't."

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go see my future mother-in-law and ask her how hell is." Aurora then quietly pushed herself to her feet before walking out of the staffroom. "Oh, mummy dearest," she said with feign sweetness. She then laughed quietly to herself. This was going to be awesome.


	21. What is the Number One Potion Rule?

**What is the Number One Potion Rule?**

Mikaela Dorian drew in a deep breath as she sat in the Slytherin Common Room. She glanced around for one last time. It wouldn't be long now before she carried out her orders that came directly from the Dark Lord himself. She smirked to herself. None of the others had a clue that he had chosen her. Out of all others, he chose her, a fourth-year golden blond pureblood Slytherin. She would make a name of herself today.

Rising to her feet as a princess would, Mikaela slowly made her way towards the door. She walked past a couple of the fifth years that sat playing Wizards Chess. She caught Draco's eye and flashed a soft smirk at him. He thought he was so great sitting there on the couch. He didn't know. He didn't bare the Mark of her Master. He was nothing compared to her.

"Hey, Mikaela," another fourth-year girl with honey-colored hair said as she walked past her.

"Jezlyn," Mikaela quietly replied before nodding towards the young girl.

"Hey, wait, are you going to the Potions classroom?"

"I had thought about it. Professor Slughorn wished me to help him brew today. Why?" Mikaela coolly responded. She inwardly groaned. While she found Jezlyn Sinistra to be interesting, the girl did have a nasty habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Oh, well, can you wait, Mikaela? I have to talk to him about something."

"Slughorn is not going to be in there today, Sinistra."

"But you just said—"

"I know what I said," Mikaela snapped. At the sight of the girl's green eyes narrowing, she sighed. "Trust me, Jezlyn. You don't want to be anywhere near there today."

"I think I do, Mikaela," Jezlyn quickly replied. "You know, if you didn't want to walk with me, you could have just told me. You didn't have to be such a witch." She then shook her head furiously and stormed out of the Common Room towards the Potions classroom, which was just down the hall. Mikaela quickly ran after her.

"Jezlyn," Mikaela hissed before she grabbed the girl's arm and whirled her around. She slammed the surprised fourth-year up against the cold wall. "Go back to the Common Room."

"What the hell is the matter with you, Mikaela?" Jezlyn yelled back. "I just want to talk to Slughorn about a grade I got."

"If you know what is good for you, you will do as I say."

"Or you'll do what, Mikaela? You'll hex me," Jezlyn snapped. "Try it. I dare you."

"Silly little girl, you have no idea. Fine," Mikaela hissed before she released Jezlyn. "Stay out of my way, though." She then briskly walked towards the Potions classroom. If the stupid little girl wanted to get herself killed, it was no skin of her back. She had a job to do. She walked in and immediately grinned to herself. It wouldn't be long now.

***

"Oh, Professor Slughorn, you are here," Jezlyn cheerily stated when she noticed him at the front.

"Yes, dear, what is it?" Professor Slughorn responded as he glanced up from the essays.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about my recent potion. You said that it was abysmal."

"Did I, dear? Oh my, that doesn't sound like something I would say."

"I know. That's why I was wondering about it."

"Hmm…well, I trust you can brew it again. Am I correct, Miss Sinistra?"

"Oh, yes, sir, most definitely."

"Then by all means, my girl, brew another batch and I'll take a look."

"Thank you, Professor." Jezlyn then walked over to an empty table and started a fire under her cauldron. Every now and then, she glanced towards Mikaela. She didn't really understand what was wrong with the girl. She hadn't done anything wrong. She then sighed. It wouldn't do her any good to dwell on that. She needed to concentrate. Otherwise, the potion could go seriously wrong.

Jezlyn first started by chopping up the billywigs and dicing them. She then grabbed the silver liquid next to her and poured it into the caldron. Almost immediately, the liquid hissed, but settled down seconds later. She then threw in the billywigs. More hissing emanated from the caldron before smoke slowly rose up out of it. She narrowed her eyes on the violent scene in her caldron. She then glanced back at her notes. She was doing everything right.

"Horace," a silky voice spoke from the doorway. "Need I ask?"

Jezlyn slowly turned around and smiled towards her Head of House. However, when she caught his glare directed at her, she quickly turned back around. Maybe he didn't really like people smiling at him. After all, he did seem to frown all the time. Of course, Aurora always said it was because he had to be serious all the time since he was the potions master. She then sighed, grabbed lacewing flies from the container, and noticed that she had a bit of a predicament to solve.

_Hmm, it says five. I don't have five, though,_ Jezlyn thought to herself. She then glanced up towards Professor Slughorn. She could ask him for three more, but he was already being too kind already. She couldn't just ask him for more lacewing flies. She sighed and dumped in the two measly ingredients. Almost immediately, she gulped. The cauldron was shaking violently now and smoking horribly. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Her potion was beyond all help now.

"Having trouble, Miss Sinistra?" the silky voice drawled behind her.

"No. It's all right."

"Before or after you blow up Hogwarts?"

"Well, preferably after, sir," Jezlyn mocked. Her mouth then dropped before she turned around.

"Indeed," Snape replied with a soft smirk. "Well, then by all means, carry on with your idiocy. Merlin knows I could use a vacation." Snape then walked towards Slughorn.

"I thought you just got back from one," Jezlyn blurted out. He whirled back around and stared at her. There was no anger in his face, but that didn't mean there wasn't some buried under the surface. "I mean…uh…I'm sorry, sir." He only scoffed at her before continuing. _Beautiful, Jezzie, you just had to say that, didn't you? You stupid girl_, she scolded herself. _Now, let's see. I don't have enough lacewings, but…ooh…I wonder._ Jezlyn grabbed her wand. "Birds and bees have it, now I want it," she said before flicking her wand at her caldron. Her spell, unfortunately, backfired disastrously. Her caldron, along with Mikaela's, exploded in a brilliant blue ball of flames that started to expand quite rapidly.

"You idiot girl!" yelled Snape as he stormed towards Jezlyn who was currently lying flat on her back on the dungeon floor with his palm out. The ball of flames quickly vanished. "What is my number one rule?" he bellowed.

"Not to use our magic while brewing," Jezlyn quietly replied.

"And what did you do?"

"I used magic," Jezlyn answered. She then glanced up. "I thought it'd work, though, sir."

"Yes, well, you've managed to destroy not only your own caldron but also Miss Dorian's. Congratulations, Miss Sinistra, you nearly killed all of Hogwarts with that ridiculous stunt of yours. Even your sister never accomplished that feat."

"Well, I didn't have enough billywigs, sir."

"So you thought you could what? Conjure some up?" sneered Snape. "Ha, at your current level of magic, Miss Sinistra, I'm lucky you can even successfully cast a Levitation Charm."

"You don't have to be so mean, sir."

"I don't? Do you have any idea what would have happened if I had not contained that explosion? This entire castle would have come crashing down on our heads. Tell me. Is that what you want?" Snape then glanced around the room before he sighed softly. It was only minimum damage, but the girl had nearly given him heart failure. If her sister found out…he shivered at the thought. He then glanced towards Mikaela. His eyes narrowed on the fourth-year who seemed visibly shaken. "Wonderful," he grumbled before he walked over there. He held out a hand towards her, but she didn't move. "Miss Dorian, it isn't customary of me to hold my hand out, so just take it." The fourth-year still didn't move. He sighed before bending down to reach out to touch her. However, that got an immediate reaction.

"NO! Don't…don't touch me, you filthy traitor," Mikaela hissed before she drew her wand. The girl's blue eyes then glanced towards Jezlyn. "You…you ruined it! You ruined it all! He gave me a mission, and because of you, Sinistra, I failed."

"The Dark Lord gave you a mission?" Snape drawled before standing up. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at Mikaela. "He must be desperate to use you. Tell me. What did he promise you, Miss Dorian? He promised me that he'd welcome me back into his Circle with open arms. What was his promise?"

"Lies, it's all lies that come from your filthy mouth." Mikaela kept her wand pointed at them with calculating eyes. She then smirked. "You think you're so great, don't you? I know what you are. You're a filthy half-blood," she snarled.

"Bravo, Miss Dorian, you know my blood purity," Snape drawled as he leaned against the table. "Tell me. Are you a killer, Miss Dorian? Because from what I see right now, I'd say no. I see a small pathetic little girl who got herself in too deep. I see an arrogant child who thinks that because she has her wand and bears the Mark, she's safe. Tell me, Miss Dorian. Is that a fairly good observation?"

"The Dark Lord—"

"Is a coward," Snape interrupted. "He is not only a coward, Miss Dorian, but also a murderer. Tell me. Have you ever seen him fight his own battles? I know I haven't."

"Lies, untruths, you don't know him like I do."

"I was in Voldemort's Inner Circle for nineteen years, Miss Dorian. I think I know him a bit more than you do. Now, if you truly wish to kill me, then go ahead. I assure you, though, that it won't be as easy as you think."

"I am a pureblood! I descend from—" but a swift punch to her jaw cut off Mikaela's words.

"Shut up, Mikaela," Jezlyn snarled before she plucked the wand out of the witch's hands. "How could you sell yourself out like that? And to that monster nonetheless?" she yelled. "I thought I knew you. I see I was wrong." She then got to her feet and handed the wand to Snape wordlessly.

"Well put, Miss Sinistra," Snape said with a soft smirk before he glanced towards Mikaela. "Horace, contact the Aurors. I believe they have an ex-student to fetch." He then flicked his hand towards the blue-eyed girl before chains slowly grew out of the wall and surrounded her. "You will thank me in the end, Miss Dorian." He drew in a deep breath and glanced down at Jezlyn. He couldn't help but softly chuckle. It was the same speech Aurora had given him when she found out he had been a Death Eater. _Must run in the family_, he mused quietly.


	22. Revisitations

**Re-visitations**

"Where is she?" Aurora asked the minute she stepped into Severus's quarters. She had a fierce look in her eyes. She was just itching to whip her wand out and curse the old witch. When she only saw Poppy, Minerva, and the Mind Healer, though, she gritted her teeth. "Where is the old bat?" she snarled.

"Um…I'm not sure as to whom you're referring to, Professor, but Severus is in his classroom talking to Horace," Poppy quietly replied. She then turned back to the dark haired man next to her and continued her quiet conversation.

"So then it was successful?" Aurora asked cutting in once again.

"Oh yes, he immediately snapped at me for being in his quarters."

"But you're still in his quarters, Poppy."

"I realize that, dear."

"Don't you think he'll yell at you again for still being here?"

"Most likely, but we're rather busy at the moment."

"Doing what?" Aurora asked rather perplexed. She only saw Pomfrey talking to Michael, the Mind Healer from St. Mungo's Hospital. She then sighed softly. What did she care what they were doing anyways? Severus was better once again. She slowly turned around to walk back out. However, a hand immediately caught her arm. She glanced towards Minerva.

"My dear, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Minerva. I just met the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Ah, you've met Eileen."

"Wait, you too?" Aurora asked with a shocked look.

"Yes, I've met her before. She always seemed a bit overbearing to me when it came to Severus. It seems a bit foolish now, but I had always thought that perhaps her influence on him was why he chose the Death Eaters. I remember how her supposed death had affected him. I'm sure you remember that too." Aurora slowly nodded. "However, all that is nonsense. Eileen Prince may be an overly difficult person to deal with, but she loves her son. I just witnessed that."

"So, where is she anyways?"

"I believe she decided to head back to Prince Manor." Minerva smiled inwardly when she saw the young woman's disappointment. "However, I am under the impression that Albus wished to discuss some things with her before she left. Unfortunately, the Ministry called him to an emergency meeting not so long ago, so she perhaps is still in the castle. Though, I haven't a clue where she is hiding out."

"She isn't with Severus?"

"Oh, no," Minerva drawled. "She left before he had a chance to wake up."

"I still have time then," Aurora mumbled under her breath.

"Dear, if you're thinking about dueling Eileen Prince, then you need to think again. She knows twice as many spells as you do. Forgive me, my dear, but she would kill you."

"So I'm just supposed to let her get away with it?"

"Get away with what, Aurora?"

"It doesn't matter." Aurora then sighed heavily. "She…well…she insulted me, Minerva."

"Yes, she has a tendency to do that, my dear."

"She called me a loose girl and insinuated that Severus would only be with me if I drugged him." Minerva immediately burst out laughing, which made Aurora glare at the witch. "It's not funny."

"My dear, it is if she thinks her son would ever be drugged by you. Only one woman can drug him without him knowing, and that's Poppy. Trust me. The man nearly hexed me when I tried to cast a sleeping charm on him last year." Minerva's eyes then darkened as Aurora's words echoed in her head. "And the promiscuity comment, well, that just goes to show you that she perceives you to be a threat. You're trying to take her son away from her, Aurora. Mothers don't tend to react well to that."

"So you're saying that I should just drop it?"

"For now, dear, yes," Minerva replied. "Otherwise, she might win. Severus was extremely close to her before she faked her death. It is likely that he will become close to her again. Though, from what I've heard, she did insult your Sorting."

"Yeah, she doesn't think I'm fit to be a Slytherin."

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order then."

"You're right, though. I can't just hex her because she's a nasty old witch." Aurora then sighed. "So, why'd Severus go to his classroom?"

"No idea, but I think he was just checking to see if it was still there. He doesn't like to be far from it for long periods." Minerva watched younger witch slowly nod. "From what little Eileen did say, Severus had another meeting with You-Know-Who."

"He wasn't badly injured, though."

"No. He wasn't physically. It seemed that monster was more interested in making him mentally unsound this time." Minerva sighed heavily. "I believe whatever he saw concerned you, Aurora. When I reached him the Courtyard, he was saying your name repeatedly before he broke down." She then glanced towards Aurora. "Well, you were there in the Infirmary to see his reaction to us not allowing that request, so I don't need to say anything about that."

"Yeah, I remember that. He reacted with his magic. What do you think he saw, Minerva?"

"My best guess," Minerva started before taking a deep breath. "I'd say that monster made him believe that you died." A frown etched her stern features. "I was there that day when Albus informed Severus of the Potters' deaths. It was the same reaction. His barriers couldn't hold back the grief and distress he felt. To this day, I still get a chill whenever I see him break down like that."

"Shouldn't he have known that I was all right? I mean, I'm not a foolish Gryffindor."

"No. You're not, Aurora. I wish I could claim you as one of my lions, but you are a Slytherin through and through. Poppy informed me that Severus suffered numerous bouts of the Cruciatus throughout the past three months. She found extensive nerve damage as if someone had casted long durations on him. Well, we both know that he shrouds himself in his Occlumency barriers to protect himself, but those barriers can only last for so long before they break." Minerva sighed heavily again. "Poppy believes that we came very close to losing him the same way we lost the Longbottoms." She immediately caught Aurora's soft gasp before she closed her eyes tightly. "However, from what I saw, he seemed to be back to his regular self. He only asked us if you were well, which I replied that you were. He then yelled at Poppy for being in his quarters and promptly tried to kick all of us out. When we refused, he told us that he was going to his classroom to see if it was still there."

"Is he going to be all right, though? I mean, he's not going to suffer another relapse, right?"

"He's agreed to speak with me three times a week, Aurora," Poppy quietly said behind her. "I am willing to lessen the frequency of the sessions over time if I feel it's warranted."

"Well, it's already better than last time."

"Yes, that was my thinking also. However, if he actually comes, then that is a very different story. We both know what he thinks about Mind Healers."

"Ridiculous fools who use psychobabble to help lost souls who only need a firm shake in the first place. Utter nonsense, if you ask me," Aurora replied in a Severus-like manner. She then laughed quietly as did Poppy and Minerva. Her voice returned to normal as she spoke again. "You know, Minerva, since I'm not letting that evil witch anywhere near her grandchild for fear of her eating him, I'm substituting her for you and Albus."

"Oh, are you now, dear?"

"Yeah, I figure two Gryffindor grandparents would make Eileen choke on her vileness."

"There's that Slytherin side we all love," Minerva said with a grin before pulling the younger witch into a hug. "While I must say that Albus and I would be honored, you must first talk to Severus about this decision. I doubt he would want his child to have Gryffindor grandparents."

"You've already been acting like you are, though. I mean, you two planned a baby shower." Aurora sighed then before shaking her head. "He doesn't know yet. He doesn't know about any of it."

"He'll know tonight, dear. Poppy's already given the okay for him to be wandering the halls, which he's currently doing right now. Albus will bring him, and he'll know tonight at the party." When Minerva saw Aurora's mouth open, she held up a hand. "I didn't want you to know this, but Umbridge told some Ministry officials that you were pregnant. He might possibly already know, my dear. After all, the last time You-Know-Who rose to power, he had spies in the Ministry. I'm sure he used that bit of info to taunt Severus. Either way, we have to get you ready for your party tonight. Come on, dear."


	23. Slythering around Shadow

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy. :)

**Slythering around Shadow**

After informing the Headmaster about the near scare in the dungeons, Snape and Dumbledore had finally managed to convince the Ministry to keep it quiet so that it didn't get back to the parents. Jezlyn and Horace didn't need any coaxing to keep it quiet, nor did Tonks and Moody when they fetched Mikaela. For some reason, Minister Fudge concurred with Snape and Dumbledore's decision not to tell the parents. It was the first victory Hogwarts had in their dealings with the Ministry in months.

Dumbledore even had managed to find evidence that exonerated Snape of the murders of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, but Snape had no idea what the evidence was. Of course, he had handed over his memories for the Aurors and Ministry to view, since when did the Ministry take his word on anything, though? Yet again, he was extremely grateful that Dumbledore had vouched for him and kept him out of Azkaban. However, it was frustrating not knowing how Dumbledore knew.

As soon as they managed their small victory, Albus walked Snape back down to his quarters and told him to get some rest. Snape protested immediately. He didn't want to spend another moment away from Aurora, but Albus quickly cut him off and stated that Aurora would understand. Yet again, Snape went to refute his statement, but Albus cut him off again. This time, he told him that he would see Aurora later that night. However, that Snape needed his rest after performing such magic so soon after another bout with Voldemort. Snape didn't even try to respond. He just slowly walked into his quarters and sighed heavily. Dumbledore was right. Aurora would understand.

Hence, four hours later, Snape sighed for the hundredth time as he lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Poppy and Minerva had been long gone from his quarters, so he had been alone the entire time. He glanced towards the empty portrait and sighed again. It seemed even his own mother wanted him to get some rest. However, he knew rest wasn't what he wanted.

"Dammit, Albus," Snape muttered quietly before he grabbed a book from his nightstand. The silence was going to kill him. He opened the small black hard-covered book, which didn't look at all familiar to him. He then scoffed. The reason it wasn't familiar was that it wasn't his. The book belonged to Aurora. He threw it onto the bed with a big huff. He then cast a quick Tempus and sighed at the time. He had four more hours to go before Albus allowed him to rejoin civilization. He glanced at the book that was mere inches from him. Shaking his head and scoffing, he leaned forward and grabbed the book again. He flicked his wrist offhandedly, which fluffed his big black pillows before he pulled himself upright to lean against them. He then opened the book to the first page. He nearly groaned at the first line in the ridiculous book.

_Unable to deter his hunger anymore, he took his first drink of his brunette lover_, Snape read silently. Rolling his eyes, he continued to read. _She tasted sweet…like raspberries and nectar all combined into one. It became intoxicating and infuriating, just as her personality was. He wanted more. He needed more._

"No. What he needs is to shut up already. Honestly, you're clearly overanalyzing it," Snape muttered as he read. "If you love this woman that much, you wouldn't have waited this long." He then read more of the novel.

_He bit down harder. More of the sweet liquid came to the surface. He couldn't hold himself back any longer. Tonight…tonight, he would take her. Tonight he would make her his forever, and no one could stop them, no one._ Snape couldn't help but snort at the utter absurdity of the novel. However, he found himself wanting to read more, which is just what he did for the next two hours. He sighed softly when he found himself on the last page.

_He slowly tilted her head up towards him. Tears streaked her lovely dark eyes as she stared at him. If he had a beating heart, it would be aching at her sadness. He kissed her for the last time before slowly rising to his feet. He opened his mouth to say the words that had been on the tip of his tongue throughout their entire time together._

"_Mar—"_

_His words cut off, though, as a silver katana rammed through his chest. He yelled out, just as he fell to his knees in front of her. Never again would he taste the sweetness of her blood. Never again would they make love under the stars so that all the heavens could see their eternal love. Two lovers separated by life and death, forever._

"Honestly, that had to be the worst ending ever," Snape snarled before he threw the trashy novel towards the wall. He quietly growled as he folded his arms across his chest and glared at the black book. "I mean, come on," he drawled angrily. "Three hundred pages and he waited until now to ask her to marry him? How stupid can a person be? That dim-witted bounty hunter had been after him for years. If he truly loved her that much, he would have asked her long before then. Hell, I would have asked her the minute I knew we were soul mates. Waiting for the right moment is like thinking that the Dark Lord is just going to walk up to an Auror one day and say 'Hi, I'm Tom Riddle. You know me as Lord Voldemort, though. I killed a whole bunch of people because I'm a sadistic murderer.' It's just not going to happen!" He then glared at the novel for a few minutes. "How can you read that garbage, Sinistra?"

Rolling his eyes and releasing all his pent up anger through a hiss of a sigh, Snape bent down and picked the book back up. He calmly set it back on top of the nightstand and stared at it. He had to admit it wasn't half bad writing. It just had a horrible ending. Then again, he guessed so did the thousands of horrid romance novels Sinistra had read throughout the years.

Snape suddenly scoffed as an idea popped up in his head. However, as he reflected on that thought, the idea didn't seem as ridiculous as he first thought. He opened his mouth to speak, but firmly clamped it shut. He casted another Tempus and smiled at the time. He had two more hours before he could see Aurora. Somehow, it wasn't that bad anymore.

Rising to his feet, Snape walked over to the small bureau and opened the top right drawer. He pulled it out as far as it would go before his fingers trailed in the air over a hidden compartment in the back. It slowly shimmered and a small black velvet box appeared. He grabbed it, allowing himself to sigh softly. Slowly, he opened it and stared at the thin silver ring formed to look like two snakes with diamond eyes holding onto an emerald. Snapping the box shut again, he walked towards his armoire and grabbed himself fresh clothes before heading into the bathroom. He returned twenty minutes later feeling refreshed and clean. He smiled softly before pocketing the ring box in his black pants.

"Sorry, Marius, but I'm not making your mistake. I'm getting the girl," Snape said aloud as he glanced towards the forgotten romance novel on his nightstand. He then drew in a quick breath and went through his mental checklist. Snapping his fingers, a bouquet of black roses with baby's breath wrapped around the roses' stems and a single red rose in the middle appeared in his hands. He calmly walked over to his bed and set the bouquet down on the edge before stepping back. Concentrating on his Animagus form while maintaining his breathing, he slowly blurred into Shadow a few seconds later.

Taking two steps forward, Shadow carefully grabbed the bouquet with his mouth and walked towards his sitting room to exit his quarters. He smiled inwardly when the door opened by itself. There was no way Albus actually thought he'd stay there for another two hours. He calmly walked out and glanced up and down the corridor. Luckily, not even one of his Slytherins was in the halls. Before long, he was racing up the steps towards the Astronomy Tower.

When he was running up the moving staircases, he felt someone staring at him. He stopped and glanced back. A group of Gryffindors was staring at him with an odd look on their faces. He then turned back to continue on his way when Luna Lovegood stepped in front of him from coming out of the third floor corridor. He wanted to sigh desperately, but he only stared at the dirty blonde and waited for her to move out of the way. She didn't, though.

Instead and much to his horror, Luna kneeled down and gently stroked his fur. He had to admit. It did feel nice. Unfortunately, it felt so nice to him that he uncharacteristically released a low purr of indulgence. The minute he heard himself purr, he glanced up horrified and stared at the young girl. She only smiled and stepped off to the side so he could go past, though. There were some days when he absolutely loved that girl. He knew that she knew who he was, but he knew that she wouldn't say a word to anyone. There was just something in that girl's silver grey eyes that made her know everything. However, he didn't have time to contemplate that mystery. He needed to get to the Astronomy Tower and preferably rather quickly before someone else tried to pet him.

Five minutes later, Shadow walked up the narrow, windy staircase that led to the observatory and Aurora's quarters. He felt a bout of nausea threaten to overtake him, but he pushed it into the far reaches of his mind. After all, it wasn't very romantic to have a two-hundred pound panther show up with a bouquet of flowers in his mouth only to vomit two seconds later.

Sighing softly in his mind, Shadow stared at the closed oak door. He quickly glanced around to find something he could open the door with, but then shook his head. Raising a paw, he calmly clawed at the door. Deep gashes remained on the door. He then sat down as if he was a Great Dane and stared straight ahead. The door opened slowly, a few seconds later.

"Um…Aurora, I think it's for you, dear," Minerva quietly said while desperately holding back her laughter. She then opened the door further so Shadow could come in. He only threw a dirty look towards her before trotting inside.

"Oh, Merlin, that is so cute!" Pomona Sprout exclaimed from where she sat on the couch as Shadow walked past. "Aurora, dear, I think you need to come out here and see this," she spoke up.

"I told you, Pomona. I told you that Severus was a romantic," Rolanda Hooch whispered from her chair. She then shook her head softly. "You never believed me."

"Come out and see what?" Aurora replied before stepping into the room. Her mouth dropped at the sight of the familiar panther with a bouquet of flowers in his mouth. She then knelt down and smiled. "Are those for me, Shadow?" The panther quietly stepped forward and gently set them in her waiting hands. "They're beautiful. Thank you, Shadow." He then moved closer to her and rubbed his side against her affectionately. "Well, aren't you Mr. Romantic tonight?" Aurora teased before stroking his fur. Once again, he released a low purr. She then leaned towards him. "Do you think maybe Severus could make an appearance or do I have to wait?" she whispered in his ear.

Within seconds, Shadow stepped backwards and morphed back into Severus Snape. He cleared his throat quietly and held his hands behind his back. His eyes then darted towards Aurora's swollen abdomen. Slowly, he walked back towards her and glanced up.

"I see you've been busy, Aurora," Snape drawled. "Shall I challenge Filius to a duel now or later? Or was it Hagrid this time?" He then flashed his rare smile at her before she lightly smacked his shoulder. "I would win that duel, you know." He chuckled when she rolled his eyes. He then pulled her into his arms and smelled the raspberries and ginger. _Huh, at least I have the raspberries part right. We'll see about the sweetness later,_ he thought amusedly.


	24. Bad Moon Rising

**Bad Moon Rising**

"We'll give you two some privacy," Minerva quietly said as she watched the young couple. She, Rolanda, and Pomona then slowly walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind them.

"I've missed you," Aurora whispered before she gently touched his face.

"Obviously not that much," Snape quipped before he gave her a pointed look at her abdomen.

"Oh, just shut up. It's yours," Aurora replied with a soft smile. "Although, I think we both know that can't be remotely possible since we've never…you know…been together."

"It is if a certain Elder interfered."

"You think she would do this?"

"If it satisfied her goals in the end, then yes, I think she would."

"Oh. Well, I'm rather glad that she did this then. I must say that this whole pregnancy thing isn't necessarily so bad. It helped me cope while you were gone."

"I apologize for leaving you, Aurora. I should not have done that. You were correct. I should have let it go. However, I…I could not break myself out my hatred for what he did to you." Snape then sighed heavily. "I lost one woman I loved before. I don't want to lose another, especially not you, Aurora. Seeing those marks on your back…I…I wanted to kill him for hurting you. So rushing off like some foolish man wearing my heart on my sleeve, I went to Malfoy Manor. I couldn't do it, though. I couldn't bring myself to kill him."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't, Severus." Aurora then softly laughed. "You know, since you've been gone, there's been a truce between Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"A truce…?"

"Yeah, Harry declared it. He and Draco actually have been getting along. It's been somewhat nice having both of those boys not hexing each other. In fact, they came up here to see how I was doing this past week. I think both boys were worried about everyone's favorite potions master." Snape snorted. "Draco informed me the other day that you're his godfather."

"Lucius thought it wise to make me Draco's godfather since I was the Dark Lord's favorite."

"Ah, get in the good graces of the Dark Lord by having you be his son's godfather," Aurora drawled. "Sounds like typical pureblood crap. Either way, I bet Lucius never realized your loyalties lied with Albus until it was too late."

"Yes, so it seems."

"Seems like I get a stepson or whatever we're going to call Draco now. Our family is growing, Severus." Aurora then softly laughed. "Next thing we know we'll be adopting Harry." When Severus didn't join in, she stopped laughing and glanced up. Her eyes widened, and a slow smirk etched her soft features. "Severus, you're not thinking about—"

"Of course not," Snape replied tersely.

"Well, I don't have any issues with us being Harry's guardians. Merlin knows that the boy could use someone who actually cares for him."

"We are not adopting Potter, Sinistra."

"Severus, if you're worried that the Ministry—"

"I am not concerned over anything in regards to Potter, Sinistra. I am just stating that we are not adopting him. I believe we will have clearly enough on our hands in regards to Draco and our child. Potter is nearly sixteen. He can surely take care of himself."

"If you think he can take care of himself, why are you training him then, Severus?"

"You know the reason, Sinistra," Snape quietly growled. He hated that they were already arguing. He sighed softly and glanced down at her. "Aurora, let us not do this again." He caught her soft nod in acceptance. "Why were the other professors here? Is something wrong?"

"No. They were just trying to get me ready for the party later." The words then came back up to her ears. She stared at him wide-eyed.

"Party…?"

"Albus and the staff are throwing us a baby shower," blurted Aurora.

"A baby shower?" he calmly repeated. He watched her slowly nod. "I see. And where is this quaint little get-together being held?"

"The staffroom," Aurora quietly replied. "Severus—" He held his hand up, though.

"I can hardly say anything about it, Aurora. I take it Septima was the main reason behind this?"

"No. Actually, it's Albus and Minerva. Well, possibly more Albus than Minerva," Aurora corrected quietly. "They've been taking excellent care of me while you were gone. I think they're vying for the grandparents' position." She softly laughed when she saw the amusement in his eyes. "Do you mind if we—?"

"I do not." Snape then glanced towards her stomach. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. He then glanced back up at her. "May I?" he asked holding his hand out. She didn't respond, though. She only gently moved his hand towards her abdomen with a smile. He immediately felt a soft kick against his hand, which made him snort.

"What are you thinking about?" Aurora asked several minutes later.

"How innocent our child is," Snape quietly replied as he lightly ran his fingers across her stomach. "No matter what mistakes we made in our lives, my being a Death Eater or your castings of the Unforgivable curses, our child is pure innocence. It doesn't know the evil we know. It doesn't have the taint on its soul that we have."

"No. It doesn't," Aurora responded smirking. She could feel the baby moving in rhythm with his caresses. She couldn't help the soft laughs that escaped her lips. "I think the baby likes you, Severus."

"That will make it easier then," Snape drawled. He then glanced up towards Aurora. Hundreds of thoughts flew through his mind as he stared at the beautiful woman in front of him. Every thought further solidified his love for her.

For years, Snape had always thought that it was Lily. That it would always be Lily that he loved. That no one else would ever compare to her. Lily had been his first love, and he knew it was because of the kindness and innocence that surrounded her. Aurora surely could not even remotely compete with his love for Lily. Somehow, the dark-haired frizzy Slytherin witch, though, had competed and won. He thought back to Aurora and his school years, trying to find where his feelings changed, but he couldn't find a single instance.

That is until he remembered the image of Lily in the replica of the Mirror of Erised. Lily had given him her blessing that it was all right for him to love Aurora. That she understood. It slowly dawned on him then. While he may have loved Lily tremendously, Aurora had always been there.

Unlike Lily, Aurora never cared a single time what he said to her. He had called her every name in the book and then some, which she happily returned the favor. She knew every dark thing about his past. She knew he had taken the Dark Mark before all others knew. In fact, he still had the scar on his shoulder blade from where she hexed him. That particular incident happened during his sixth year. Somehow, she had seen the Dark Mark on his forearm. To that day, he still didn't know how she had found out about it. He couldn't remember every showing it off.

Another stark contrast to Lily, Aurora knew her share of the Dark Arts. He had never asked her once how she knew, but he knew that she was one witch you didn't mess with when she was angry. He knew that from experience. In fact, she had once successively dueled three Death Eaters simultaneously. It had happened four months after she graduated. She had been on a raid with the Order at the time. Unfortunately, it occurred during one of the times the Dark Lord called him to his side. Until her hood fell down, he hadn't known that Aurora and he were dueling. She had held her own against him. It had shocked him so much to know that he had been dueling with her that he fled as a coward would.

Snape sighed heavily as he kept his gaze on Aurora. Maybe it wasn't always Lily. Maybe his spewing that wretched slur towards Lily that day by the lake was his subconscious proving to him that it wasn't Lily. That deep down he knew Lily wasn't the one he was destined to be with, but that it was Aurora. That somehow and some way, he would end up with the frizzy dark-haired Astronomy know-it-all who was always a constant thorn in his backside. He scoffed at the thoughts. Somewhere someone, probably James Potter knowing his luck, was saying 'about damn time' that he figured it out.

"Marry me," Snape quietly whispered as he stared into her lovely dark eyes.

"What?" Aurora said breathlessly. He couldn't have just asked that. Could he have?

"I…" Snape began to say before he shook his head. "I love you," he said before sighing. He then glanced away. He knew if he was going to ask her, he would ask her properly. While it would be extremely humiliating for him, he knew that Aurora would find it exceptionally romantic. After all, he knew also from experience that it was rather impossible to tear her from those damn romance novels of hers. He would make it just like a scene out of one of her novels. He would ask her later. He could wait until they were in front of all their friends…rather her friends.

"Severus, what did you say?"

"I only said that I loved you, Aurora," Snape calmly replied while holding his gaze with her. "I take it that this party was the reason why Albus was collecting me later?" He caught her confusion. "He left me in my quarters to rest. However, I am quite sure that even he knew I would not follow that."

"I suppose it could be." Aurora then sighed heavily. "I'm sure no one would be too horribly upset if we went to check. After all, we are going to be the parents of a powerful wizard." She caught the amusement fleeing from his face. "Severus, I was joking." Her eyes then narrowed when he didn't say anything. "You know something, don't you? Severus, what is it?"

"My last meeting with Lady Atal," Snape quietly spoke. "I did not reveal everything to you."

"You're not saying that…I…I'm right? I mean, you can't mean that…that our child is…"

"She only revealed that our child would prevent some dawn of darkness from overtaking our world. I am not sure I understand it, but she seemed quite adamant that we would have this child."

"So you knew I would get pregnant?"

"At some point, yes, but I did not realize that this would happen so soon."

"Then I could be carrying another savior of the Wizarding World? Oh boy, this is absurd."

"Which is why I did not feel the need to tell you, Aurora," Snape replied. "I did not think we needed to think of our child like that." He then sighed. "She did not say if our child would do anything extraordinary, so you do not have to think that our child will be godlike. She only said that our child would prevent this dawn of darkness by its birth."

"Oh. Okay, that's not so scary. After our child's born, everything goes back to normal."

"Hopefully," Snape muttered. The two parents then stared at each other before glancing at her swollen abdomen. "Blood of Slytherin Blood of Prince bonded with Elder and Founder" he recited.


	25. Failure

**Failure**

Elder Malante snarled at the news. He could not believe it. That idiot child failed. The boy still lived. He growled as his eyes darkened. Whirling around, he flicked his wrist towards several of the Death Eaters. He watched them cry out in agony as he tortured them. However, it didn't satisfy his anger. He kept hearing over and over that idiot Atal's voice of how he would never have everything.

"Perhaps you could cease in killing my Death Eaters," Voldemort hissed as he walked into the room. Within seconds, he dropped to his knees as he felt his bones separate from his joints. The pain then ceased. However, he failed to catch himself in time and slammed hard against the floor. It took him a good two minutes before he could stand back up.

"I never had this issue with Grindelwald," Elder Malante screamed. "He listened to me, as did his followers. How can you call yourself a dark lord, Riddle? You are pitiful. You are a disgrace. Your followers are nothing but stupid sheep. They know nothing." His eyes then glanced towards the broken bodies in the far corner. "You all think you are so powerful. You do not know the meaning. You do not know what it is to be truly one with the darkness." He slowly evened out his breathing. "She has done something. She has changed something, something that is preventing me from succeeding. I will find it, though, and I will kill all that stands in my way." His eyes then glanced towards Voldemort. "You believe the boy to be your nemesis?"

"Yes. He prevents me from my success," Voldemort hissed back.

"Then logically speaking, if I got rid of you, I would succeed." Voldemort's red eyes widened. "After all, Grindelwald was defeated by Albus Dumbledore. Remind me again, Riddle, who defeated you." Elder Malante then smirked when he saw the man draw his wand. "I believe your services are no longer required!" A black ball of pure energy slammed against Voldemort and enveloped him. The Death Eaters stared horrified as they heard the loud roaring sound before the ball disappeared. The only thing that remained where Voldemort had once been standing was the white wand. Elder Malante then glanced at the remaining followers. "Let this be a lesson to you, children. I will not accept failure. You serve me now!" They slowly nodded. "Find the one who stands in my way and kill him. I do not care how. I want him dead! GO!" he roared. Every Death Eater in the area then left. "I will not fail again!"

**A/N: **Yeah...so...I'm not really sure why I killed Voldemort. It was probably a really bad idea of mine. However, I think this story is coming to a close within two or three more chapters anyways. Either way, I would love to hear what you think.


	26. Prince Snarky and Princess Frizz Ball

**A/N: **Okay, it seems I was mistaken about what I said in the previous chapter author's note. There's going to be a bit more chapters coming out on this story than three. When I wrote that I was running out of ideas, unfortunately. Well, the idea fairy visited me yesterday...and the next three chapters are from that visit. So...enjoy.

**Prince Snarky Bastard and Princess Frizz Ball**

While walking towards her walk-in closet in her bedroom, Aurora smiled. She had left Severus downstairs as she finished getting ready. The minute she stood in front of the various dresses and robes, she sighed. She was rather certain that she couldn't wear any of her dresses without casting an alteration spell on it, which she hated to do because it usually ruined the dress. However, she knew that wearing robes was rather tacky since that was her usual attire.

"I've always loved you in the green robes," Snape quietly spoke behind Aurora as he leaned against the wall next to the doorway. He softly chuckled when she jumped at the sound of his voice. "I apologize for startling you, Aurora."

"No. It's all right, Severus. I just didn't realize you were there." Aurora then reached for the velvety emerald robes before she put them on. She whirled around with a soft smile. She had to admit that she loved the fact he had picked these for her. She loved the feel of the velvet against her skin.

"Hmm…perhaps not," Snape quietly muttered. He then held his hand out. Two seconds later, a set of robes appeared in his hand. However, these robes were different from the ones Aurora wore. The collar and cuffs were silver, whereas the rest was made of the same velvety emerald material that Aurora's robes were. He calmly walked over to her. He watched her carefully pull her robe off and set it down on the edge of the bed before putting her arms through the sleeves as he held the garment for her. He slowly nodded when she put the robe on. The Slytherin colored robes definitely suited her.

"It smells like you," Aurora said as she touched the soft fabric to her face. The smell of cinnamon and various other herbs wafted around her.

"I assure you I never wore them, Aurora. They've just been in my bedroom for quite some time."

"Well, it's beautiful, Severus. Thank you." He only inclined his head. "Why did you never wear them? They're absolutely stunning." She then whirled around and quietly laughed as the baby moved.

"As I'm sure you can tell, Aurora, they are made for a woman. Seeing as how I am not one, I felt it best not to dawn on the robes," Snape drawled before sighing. He then watched Aurora rub her stomach affectionately. "The baby?" he asked quietly. She flashed him a soft smile and nodded.

"I think it likes it," she replied with a quiet laugh. "I can't be certain, but I think it senses you."

"There is no evidence to suggest that our child can sense our presence, Sinistra. It is merely a coincidence." Snape then sighed heavily. "I simply refuse to believe that our child will be extraordinary.

"Well, it's a hell of a coincidence then, Severus," Aurora replied. Her smile widened then.

"What exactly _are_ you feeling, Aurora?" Snape then took two steps towards her. He could feel the happiness radiating off her. He felt as if he was suffocating, but ignored it. It was as if he was in a room with a million happy Hufflepuffs. In other words, his worst nightmare came true.

"I don't…I don't know how to describe it, Severus," Aurora responded with a beaming smile. "It's sort of…sort of exhilarating." She then quietly laughed again as she continued rubbing her swollen abdomen. "I…I can't even begin to explain, Severus. It's like…like…"

More of Aurora's happiness surrounded Snape. He tried and failed to block more of her emotions as he felt himself start to asphyxiate. It wasn't as if he was allergic to happiness or anything. Just the sheer emotion behind it was so potent. It made it difficult for him to breathe. He knew that through the years, shutting off so many of his emotions had made it possible for her to affect him so much. He drew in another short breath and stared at her. Her raw emotions were horribly distracting.

"Perhaps you could think of something else, Aurora?" The stifling happiness immediately disappeared. He drew in a deep breath and sighed. He could breath and think clearly again.

"You felt that, didn't you?" Aurora watched him slowly nod. "I'm sorry, Severus. I didn't—"

"I'm fine, Aurora. I just did not expect that." Snape then glanced at her. "Your happiness will be the death of me, woman," he joked before chuckling quietly. He then glanced towards her swollen abdomen. "However, I doubt that was just you. Maybe I should rethink my previous statement."

"Severus, you're not thinking that…that our child just did that, are you?"

"Aurora, I can usually handle your intense emotions, but that…that was beyond anything I've ever felt from you before." Snape then sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned forward as he hung his head. His breathing was normalizing. However, his heart was still beating wildly in his chest. He needed time to collect himself after that episode.

"Can I ask you a stupid question, Severus?" Aurora only saw him motion with his hand for her to continue speaking. He didn't turn to look at her. When she glanced at him, she noticed how pale he was. She softly sighed. "Why did you have a woman's robes in your bedroom?" Within seconds after the question, his head snapped towards her. He had a soft smirk on his face as he slowly shook his head.

"You're not jealous, are you, Aurora?" he asked with a rare lop-sided grin.

"Well, I would be if I didn't know that I'm the only one who can stand you," she replied with a soft smile. His color was slowly coming back. "Come on. Answer me, Severus. Why'd you have a woman's robes in your bedroom?"

"Yes. I guess it is time to inform you," Snape said with a serious look on his face. He then sighed quietly. "Aurora, I've fallen in love with another woman. I sincerely apologize, but what I feel for Sybil. Well, no one can take the place of her. I mean, what that woman can do with balls, well, it's electrifying." He immediately chuckled when Aurora lightly punched his shoulder.

"No, seriously, Severus." Aurora replied with a soft laugh. She knew she was one of the few that he allowed to hear his wicked sense of humor.

"My mother left it to me," Snape quietly admitted.

"Why?" Aurora asked rather confused. From what she had experienced with Eileen Prince thus far, she didn't see a single reason the woman would leave her son a set of robes. In fact, she rather thought the woman was more likely to leave behind a book of insults than that. Aurora's eyes then narrowed as she considered her thoughts for a moment.

_Maybe that's where he got his snarky side. His mother does seem the type to drill that sort of viciousness into him_, Aurora thought silently. _No. That couldn't be it. Hell, I know his dad was a bastard to him. I saw the marks when I was in school._ She then shivered as she remembered the cold dark eyes of Eileen Prince. _However, she does seem to be the type. After all, why else would you marry a Muggle who beats your son?_ She sighed again. Every thought was a walking conundrum. On the one hand, Eileen did seem like the perfect candidate to turn her son into the most snarkiest sarcastic man alive. However, Aurora knew that it couldn't just be Eileen. Tobias Snape had to have played a role in it also.

"It was to be for my wife," Snape said, breaking Aurora from her thoughts. "However, my mother died before she explained any of this to me."

"Severus," Aurora quietly said. She then glanced at him and sighed. It wasn't her place to correct him. Yes, she was currently pregnant with his unborn child. That didn't automatically make her his secret revealer, though. After all, how do you tell the man you love that his mother faked her death? He surely would hex her to pieces. So doing as any woman would do in that situation, she sighed. "Thank you, Severus." He inclined his head slightly. She'd tell him, just not now. She hoped Albus would be the one to tell him. He'd probably take it better from Albus than he ever would with her.

"We should be leaving for the staffroom. I am certain that Albus has realized by now that I am not in my quarters." He then stood up and walked down the black cast-iron narrow staircase. He heard Aurora's soft footfalls behind him. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he quickly turned around and held his hand out for her so that she didn't fall. While he loved her immensely, he knew she was a bit of a klutz. He wasn't going to take any chances when it came to Aurora or his unborn child.

"Well, isn't that chivalrous of you, Severus?" Aurora's eyes twinkled in the light as she stared at him. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you are Prince Charming." He snorted before lightly pulling her. When she started falling forward due to missing a step, which made her scream out in surprise, his arms quickly flew under her before picking her up as a new husband would to his bride. He glanced down at her with a devilish smile. He could see the anger and fury in her dark eyes.

"Still think I'm that prince?"

"No," Aurora snapped. She crossed her arms and glared at him. "You're more along the lines of Prince Snarky Bastard!" He immediately chuckled before nodding at her.

"Yes, and you're Princess Frizz Ball." When Aurora hit his shoulder, Snape laughed. She always thought it hurt him. It never did, though. In fact, it felt more as if she was lightly touching him than punching him. He continued to carry her down and out of the Astronomy Tower. They finally reached their destination about ten minutes later. He gently set her down in front of the staffroom door and sighed. He hated get-togethers, but for this one…he decided he would join in every now and then.

**A/N: **The next chapter as I'm sure you can tell is the baby shower...part 1. :)


	27. Baby Shower Interlude

**Baby Shower Interlude**

Pushing the door open, Snape motioned for Aurora to walk in first, which she happily obliged. Almost immediately, shouts of 'Congratulations' showered them. Snape nearly groaned at the onslaught of loud noises, but it quickly lessened. For that, he silently thanked Merlin.

"We were beginning to think I was going to have to go up there and drag you two down here," Septima said as she held a glass of Firewhiskey in her hand. "And if I met you two in a compromising situation, well, you can let your mind wander there for a bit." She then winked towards Snape.

"Charming, Septima," Snape replied as he followed Aurora to the couch.

"Those robes are beautiful, dear," Pomona said from the couch across from them.

"Why, thank you, Pomona. Severus actually gave them to me just a few minutes ago. They're quite warm actually."

"Well, that's to make up for his coldness, dear," joked Rolanda before taking a sip of her drink.

"No. Actually, Rolanda, it was because Sybil left them in his rooms the other day," Aurora replied seriously. However, she couldn't maintain the seriousness. The laughter bubbled out of her, which made the others join in. She then glanced towards Snape and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for, Aurora?" he replied quietly. Snape may have looked angry on the outside, but his eyes gave away his amusement. He was daring her to respond. However, he knew she wouldn't. He sighed when she glanced away. She was so predictable some days.

"So where's Grandpa Dumbledore at?" Aurora joked as she grabbed the cup of tea from the tray in front of her. She immediately heard Snape's snort from next to her. _Hmm…chamomile,_ she thought.

"He's still in his meeting, dear," Minerva quietly responded. "However, he stated that we could start without him." Minerva then sat down in between Pomona and Rolanda on the couch. "In this case, it's probably a good thing because, unfortunately, he did not want us to get a gift together. Therefore, I haven't a clue what he picked out."

"Probably socks," Septima said from her chair. "Lord knows the man loves his socks."

"Even though they never match," Aurora added.

"And this is the man you want to be our child's grandfather?" Snape replied deadpanned.

"Well, he'd be ten times better than your mother," Aurora replied with a smile. She then caught her words and glanced towards him. He stared at her with an indescribable look, but said nothing. She looked away and noticed the shocked reactions of the other professors. _Uh-oh,_ she thought.

"Well, um…I'm sure we have lots of things to do today. Hagrid, do you want to start?" Minerva quickly interjected. She could see the confusion (or what she was calling confusion) on Snape's face. Before he went to his meeting, Albus had given her specific orders not to say a word about Eileen. However, nobody had thought to mention it to Aurora.

Aurora softly smiled at the half-giant as he gently handed her a small box that had air holes in the side. She glanced towards Snape with a look that said 'save me'. He only raised his eyebrow at her, though. Slowly, she pushed the lid up and looked inside. Her mouth dropped before she stuck her arm in to coax the little baby bird out. She smiled as she gently ran a finger down its back. The bird trilled.

"It's a phoenix. Where on Earth did you find it, Hagrid?" Minerva asked.

"Dumbledore actually gave 'em to me."

"It's not Fawkes, is it?" Septima asked as she leaned a bit closer.

"Oh, dear heavens, I hope not. I'll never hear the end of that," Minerva quipped.

"It's not Fawkes," Aurora replied as she caught a little mark near the bird's butt. She immediately giggled before running another finger down its back. "I think Fawkes had kids, though."

"What!"

"Well, I'm not one hundred percent sure, but last I knew Fawkes didn't have a little serpent mark near his butt," Aurora replied laughing. She held the little baby phoenix up so the others could see it. She then glanced up towards Hagrid and smiled. "Thank you, Hagrid. I love him."

"He's not staying in my rooms," Snape grumbled quietly next to Aurora.

"Of course not, Severus," Aurora said. "He'd take one look at you and burst into flames," she joked. She then gently set the little baby phoenix back in his little box on the coffee table.

"Here, Aurora, it's nothing as extravagant as a phoenix, but I think you'll like it," Septima said while holding out a green decorated box.

Aurora carefully untied the little silver ribbon tied around the green box. She then set the lid down and laughed softly as she caught the little articles of clothing. She first pulled out little black robes that looked as if they were miniature versions of Severus's robes. She showed them off to everyone and glanced towards Severus who only snorted. She then pulled out a Slytherin colored bib that said 'Future Slytherin'. The next thing she pulled out was a miniature version of a Slytherin school uniform. She glanced towards Septima and shook her head.

"Now, what makes you think my child is going to be in Slytherin?"

"Excuse me, Aurora," Septima drawled before giving pointed looks at her and Severus. "It could be because the Head of Slytherin is the father of your unborn child. On the other hand, it could be because well…we all know about your guys' little hobbies. Can anyone say Dark Arts?"

"Oh, shut up, Septima," Aurora laughed. "Thank you, Hon." Septima only nodded.

"Well, this one's from me," Rolanda said while leaning forward to hold out her present.

Aurora quietly opened it and immediately gasped when a dozen miniature-flying brooms flew out of the present unexpectedly. Within seconds, she started to laugh. One side of the miniature-flying brooms consisted of Slytherin players, while the others were Gryffindors.

"Thank you, Rolanda." Aurora then tilted the box up and the little Quidditch players calmly flew back into their dark box so she could shut the lid again.

Filius Flitwick levitated a tiny box to her then. He softly squeaked as Aurora slowly opened it. He then cleared his throat before squeaking again. When Aurora's eyes met him, he couldn't hold back his nervous squeak. He hated that whenever he was nervous or emotionally charged that he would squeak, but that was one of the drawbacks of being part goblin.

"Oh, Filius, thank you." Aurora then held up the little green and silver wand.

"A wand?" drawled Snape as he glanced at the little Head of Ravenclaw.

"Yes. Don't worry, Severus. There is no core in it. However, it is charmed to extend as the years go past. No child really should be equipped without a wand," Filius replied happily. "I've also charmed it so that it will do a minor Levitation spell. Nothing dangerous, mind you," he quickly said.

"Oh, yes, of course, Filius," Snape responded softly. "What child didn't have a Levitation wand growing up?" He then sighed before forming a thin smile. "Thank you." _Because I have a dreaded feeling that you're as barmy as Albus is, Filius,_ he growled in his head.

"Yes, well, my gifts actually are not here. I apologize, but I did not know as to whose rooms I should set it up in." Minerva then sighed. "However—"

"Set it up in?" Snape coolly repeated, cutting the Head of Gryffindor off.

"The crib, of course, Severus," Minerva briskly answered. "Since you two don't actually live together yet, I did not know where to put it."

"You may send it down to my rooms," Snape replied instantly. He didn't even think about asking Aurora because there was no way he was living up in her tower with her. It was dangerous to leave the dungeons unprotected when there were very explosive ingredients within a few feet of students at all times. If he lived up there in her tower, it would have been too late to do anything. The castle would have already imploded or exploded depending on the ingredients used. There was also the little known fact that his quarters were bigger than hers were. Aurora didn't even protest, which he guessed was a good sign. However, he knew that he would have to change his lifestyle a bit to ensure that she wasn't hexing him every other minute. _So long cold drafty nights_, he thought, _So long darkness_.

"Wonderful because I already told the House Elves to send it there."

"Here you go, Aurora," Pomona said as she carefully handed over a box. "I know how much you love these, so I just couldn't resist." She then leaned back and drank some more of her red wine.

Aurora's smile widened as she calmly nodded. She gently lifted the lid. As soon as the light hit the white-petaled flower, it slowly opened and started to dance in its pot. She heard the soft groan next to her from Snape. She burst out laughing and shook her head. The number one reason she loved the little Dancing Daisy so much was that it annoyed the hell out of Severus. She had once given him one as a Christmas present years back as a sort of payback for the horrid gift he gave her. However, the minute the adorable Dancing Daisy started singing to him that day, though, he destroyed it with a simple Incendio in front of her and the staff. It was the last time Dumbledore ever allowed gag gifts as Christmas presents.

"Don't worry. I've made him flame retardant this time," Pomona said as she too remembered that particular memory. "I thought maybe the baby would like it. Plus, it's supposedly good for getting a baby to go to sleep."

"Thank you, Pomona. If the baby doesn't like it, I certainly will." The little Dancing Daisy then started to open its mouth to start to sing. It sung a soft soothing song. However, another soft groan escaped the wizard's lips from next to Aurora. It wasn't even as bad as the last Dancing Daisy. She didn't see why he was getting so annoyed with it. She found it to be rather cute.

"Perhaps we can cover it again, so that it doesn't use up all its songs," Snape quietly said as he glared at the horrid little flower. He sighed the minute Aurora did. He was going to have to restock his Pain-Relieving potion since that offensive flower would be taking residence up with him.

"You have such a wonderful aura around you, Professor Sinistra," the misty voice of Sybil Trelawney spoke next.

"Thank you, Sybil," Aurora calmly replied. Truthfully, Sybil Trelawney was the one person Aurora wished would not have come. She had no idea what the witch was going to say. She sighed. She had to be cordial. It wasn't as if she could just stand up and shove the witch through the window…as Aurora had dreamt about so many times.

"My gift is a palm reading for both of you. It is the most gracious of all gifts here. My Inner Eye has shown me this."

Snape desperately wanted to snort at Sybil's comment. He was sure something was telling her things, but he doubted it was her Inner Eye. However, he remained stoic as he watched Aurora hesitantly hold out a hand. He glanced towards Minerva and caught the look she was giving Sybil. It was not a very flattering look. It was the old 'I'll show you, Sybil, your Inner Eye' look. He sighed before he held out one of his hands. After all, what honestly was the worst thing that could happen…that he'd die? She had been foretelling that quaint prediction for years. He watched Sybil gently trace his palm, which he had to admit made him feel ticklish. However, he'd rather die than laugh at the feeling.

"Ah…my Inner Eye tells me that you have a deep desire to ask…a question that you need answered, but could not before because of your loyalties," Sybil said as she stared at Snape through her obnoxiously large glasses. Focusing tremendously on his calloused hands, she said mistily, "She who has been in your thoughts lately will return tonight." Snape's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. Sybil then focused on Aurora. "Ah, yes, my Inner Eye shows me that despair that showered you once has left. However, the stars are not in your favor, dear. When asked, say no."

No barriers in the world could hold back Snape's anger. He glared at Sybil before yanking his hand back. He was not going to have that charlatan lunatic ruin his proposing to Aurora. He immediately heard Sybil's loud shriek of surprise.

"Yes, well, surprisingly, Sybil, I think the stars _are_ in my favor," Aurora quietly responded. "Thank you, though."

"You will regret it."

"I'm sure I will, Sybil, but I'll take my chances." Aurora then sighed softly. "Thank you, Sybil, but you know how I am, though." Sybil slowly nodded before moving away.

"Granted I've only been here for a week, but here you go, Aurora," Remus Lupin, a man dressed in rather shabby robes, said with a smile. He gently handed over a wrapped present. "It's more for you two than your child, but I thought it was appropriate to give to you both now." He then walked back against the wall and caught Snape's dark eyes. The two men stared at each other for a long time before Snape slowly inclined his head with a smirk and glanced back to Aurora.

"Oh…" Aurora said laughing. She turned the page quietly of the album. It had various pictures of her and Severus from when they were in school together to the present in it. A couple of pictures were utterly ridiculous. One such picture was Aurora's hair frizzed up as she pointed her wand at Severus. It was from a few years back.

**A/N: **Next chapter, baby shower part 2. However, we get to see/hear a rather sweet moment of Severus and Aurora's past.


	28. Walk Down Memory Lane

**Walk Down Memory Lane**

"Where did you find these, Remus?" Aurora asked with a soft smile.

"You'd be surprised what you can find in the old yearbooks," Remus quietly replied. "There's room in the back so you can add to it if you want." He then caught Severus's arm reaching across Aurora and stopping her from turning the page. He sighed softly. Slowly, Snape's eyes glanced at him. "Don't ask me, Snape. I don't know how Albus got that picture, but I knew that I should include it."

"Awe," Aurora said as she noticed the picture that Snape was referring to. "You're carrying me."

"It was either that or I leave you there," Snape muttered while he stared at it. The bumbling old coot had somehow taken it when he was looking down at Aurora in his arms. In the picture, Snape looked like he was more relaxed than he had ever been before in his life.

"I still think that's sweet," Aurora replied smiling before turning the page. She then burst out laughing as her eyes caught the picture in the middle. "Do you remember this day, Severus?"

Even though the picture showed him with bright green hair, Snape mumbled, "You were green." He knew everyone could hear him. However, she had asked. He remembered almost every picture in the album with surprising clarity. "For some moronic reason, you stepped in between one of Black's and Potter's hexes meant for me. The two immediately apologized and told you that you shouldn't have gotten in the middle. They even tried to change you back, but it didn't work. You hexed them and acted as if it didn't really bother you that you were green. If anyone else made fun of you, you'd resort to either your magic or your wit." He could feel everyone's eyes on him, including Aurora. "You refused to see Madam Pomfrey. I had thought you were just being a stubborn jackass, but that wasn't it. You didn't want anyone fussing over you. You just wanted to handle it on your own. Everyone else had gone to dinner. So it was only us in the dorms."

"You remember," Aurora quietly spoke breathlessly.

"Of course I remember, Sinistra. You looked ridiculous," Snape replied curtly. "You were green from head to toe with silver hair. It's rather hard to get that image out of one's mind." He then frowned. It probably wasn't a wise move on his part to start reciting the lovely little anecdote, but he wanted her to know that he remembered. He remembered everything about that night.

"Yeah, I bet that is sort of hard to forget," Aurora mumbled.

"I was reading in the common room when I heard what sounded like a cat dying coming from the girl's dorms. I stormed up there to give you a piece of my mind for disturbing me. I didn't even think about where the sound was coming from. I just stormed into the room. You were sitting on the floor with your knees drawn up and head hung down. With your silver hair spread out all around you, you looked like a drowned rat. You looked so pitiful down there."

"You know, when I asked if you remembered a simple 'yes' or 'no' would have sufficed, Severus," Aurora snapped. "Not a lecture like I'm one of your goddamn students."

"You were crying," Snape continued, ignoring Aurora's anger. "For nearly two hours, you tried to scrub off the green and silver in the shower. In fact, you had scrubbed so hard that your skin was raw and blistered in places." He noticed the slight hitch in her breath as she stared at him. He had never told her that he had been there for her all those years ago. Frankly, he didn't really know why he was telling her now in front of all their co-workers. "Your right arm was badly bleeding, but you didn't seem to notice. For the first time, I…I didn't know what to do. I just stared at you. I…I had always believed that we Slytherins never allowed others to see us at our weakest. There you were, though. Sitting down and crying as the hot water fell on you. Numbly, I walked towards you and silently took off my cloak. I gently placed it around you and sat down beside you. My arm then draped around your neck and I gently pushed your head against my shoulder. You never once looked up."

"I felt safe," Aurora whispered back as if that explained everything.

"I understood that when you fell asleep on me, Sinistra," Snape quietly replied with a chuckle. "It was the first time I carried you. Granted, you had no idea I was the one carrying you, since you were asleep, but you trusted me implicitly. To trust me that much shocked me. No one had ever trusted me that much. That was why when I carried you through the halls with my cloak covering you, I was soaked to the bone. I didn't even think to use my wand to dry us off first before heading to the Hospital Wing."

"I remember that," Madam Pomfrey said speaking up from behind Minerva. "I was so shocked when you carried her in that state that I immediately fire-called the Headmaster. I had thought something improper happened between the both of you. I mean, she was only wearing your cloak."

"Another thing I understood," Snape quietly replied. "I can remember every word Dumbledore said to me in that lecture. I had never felt more…ashamed of myself than that night." He then glanced towards Aurora. "I remember everything about that night, Aurora." Sighing heavily, a thought flashed across his mind. "I even remember the next day when I started that fight with Potter and Black and Dumbledore's lecture then," he said with a soft laugh.

"Don't forget the subsequent detentions with me afterwards, lad," Horace Slughorn spoke as he stood next to Hagrid and Lupin. "Course, there were hardly days when you didn't have detentions."

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Aurora suddenly.

Snape and everyone immediately glanced towards the witch with confused looks. It wasn't as if it was that shocking of news that he had detentions. His constant dueling with Potter and Black had seen to that. Snape's eyes narrowed on her. Could it be the baby? No. He guessed she would have yelled a bit louder and a bit more higher pitched than that. No. She looked more outraged at something than being in horrendous pain.

"What?" Snape asked as he prepared himself for anything.

"You've seen me naked!"…except that.

Almost immediately, soft snickers echoed around the room. Snape stared at Aurora before closing his eyes and hanging his head. Sometimes she made him wonder how on Earth the Sorting Hat ever placed her in Slytherin. He desperately wanted to cast an invisibility spell on himself and flee to his dungeons as he felt the others' eyes on him. He quietly shook his head as he thought to himself how this was the woman he wanted to marry.

"Hon, I'm pretty sure you didn't get pregnant without you being au natural," Septima quietly spoke as she held back her laughter. "Though, I'm sure Sev here can do some amazing things with his hands, so perhaps." She then winked towards him again.

**A/N: **Next chapter is the long awaited return of Eileen Prince. Can you say fireworks? :) Hope you enjoyed.


	29. Baby Shower Fireworks

**Baby Shower Fireworks**

"Oh, honestly, Septima, will you cease in your sexual harassment of Severus for one day?" Minerva quietly growled.

"Quite honestly, no," Septima replied with a grin. "One of these days, love, one of these days."

"If you're referring to your untimely demise, then it hasn't come quick enough," Snape said.

"That's not what you said last night, Sev," Septima responded in a husky voice.

"Oh, dear lord, Filius, take her drink now," Minerva commanded. "Honestly, Septima, he's taken. Get over yourself."

"Well, so am I," Septima replied before walking towards Hagrid and Remus. She instantly threw her arms around Remus before kissing him. She then turned around and grinned devilishly. However, Remus's eyes were large as he just stared at the witch. "What Remus and I have doesn't even compare remotely to you and your bat, Aurora."

"Well, my bat can kick your werewolf's ass, Septima," Aurora replied.

"As wonderful as this is, my dears, my Grand Sorcerer trumps both of you," Minerva said.

"Yeah, well, least Remus and Severus can match their socks."

"Like it's really hard for Severus, Aurora," drawled Septima. "I mean, unless he has off-black or dark black, it's pretty much a shoe in."

"Perhaps I should come back," Albus Dumbledore spoke from the doorway.

"No…no, it's all right, Albus. The girls are just playing," Horace spoke as he stared at the scene with odd fascination. He then glanced towards the older wizard. His mouth dropped the minute he saw the pale dark-haired witch behind Dumbledore. "Bless my soul, it's Eileen Prince."

"What!" Snape's head snapped towards the door. His eyes narrowed when he saw her. "Mother…?" He immediately caught the slight anger flash behind the eyes he inherited.

"I see that some things never change, Albus," Eileen quietly hissed. She then sighed before walking further into the room. "Hello, Severus," she spoke softly. Her eyes then narrowed on Aurora's robes. Her mouth dropped before she glared towards her son. "You…you gave them to her!"

"Yes," Snape replied. He was rather shocked at his mother's words. He couldn't see why he wouldn't give the robes to Aurora. It was his decision. Hell, he was even about to ask her to marry him.

"You gave them to that…that tramp?" Within seconds, Eileen watched her son leap up to his feet. She could see the anger in his eyes. "I would have thought I raised you better, Severus."

"Oh, is that right?" Snape harshly snapped. "Tell me, Mother. Is that before or after you left me to Tobias?" He caught her clenching her teeth instantly.

"How dare you," Eileen quietly whispered. "She is all wrong for you, Severus. I am only protecting you."

"Like you protected me from Tobias, Mother?" Snape coolly replied. He watched his mother stare him down for a couple of minutes before she slowly shook her head.

"Do you know why I gave you those robes, Severus?"

"They are for when I take a wife," Snape responded keeping his gaze on her.

"You are marrying her only because you stupidly got the foolish girl pregnant, which was probably her plan in the first place. You do not love her, Severus."

"And what do you know of love, Mother?" Snape then inhaled deeply as he saw the hurt in her eyes. "For twenty-three years, I've lived without you in my life. Of those twenty-three years you were allegedly dead, the man you supposedly loved abused me for three years without a single person speaking out. Forgive me if I don't see where it was that you've shown me love. Perhaps you're the one who doesn't know love, Mother." He watched in confusion when he saw her soften her features. She stared at him with something equivalent to pride in her eyes.

"Perhaps you are right, Severus," Eileen quietly replied. "You do truly love her, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then you do not deserve Tobias's last name."

"Excellent," Snape quipped. He then watched his mother smile before she quietly laughed. "I fail to see how you find that amusing, Mother."

"Yes, you would," Eileen replied. She then walked towards her son before caressing his cheek. "You are nothing like Tobias, Severus, and I doubt you ever will be." Glancing towards Aurora, she sighed heavily. "Since I am certain you do not know the importance of the robes you wear, I will enlighten you. They are for women of the Prince line." She then swallowed back the bile. "Which means that I will," Eileen said before clenching her teeth. "I will have to learn to get along with you."

"Awe," Aurora said smiling. "I hope you don't die from being so nice, you old hag." Almost immediately, she felt Severus's hand latch onto her wrist. He glared at her. She sighed when she caught his unmistakable 'don't push it' look. "Fine," she grumbled. "I apologize for insulting you." She then stared at Eileen and waited. When the other woman didn't say anything, Aurora growled. "Oh, come on, you old bat. I apologized. How about an apology for calling me a tramp and those other _nice_ words you used to describe me?"

"I stand by my words," Eileen replied coolly. "Perhaps if you weren't so quick-tempered—"

"I'll show you quick-tempered, you miserable evil harpy!" Within seconds, Severus stepped in between Aurora and his mother. His glare had deepened now. "Do you know what she called me?"

"Yes," Snape softly hissed. "However, you are a Slytherin, Aurora."

"Well, I'm not doing that damn self-preservation crap today," Aurora snapped. "Today, I'm going to be a goddamn Hufflepuff!" She caught the amusement in his eyes as he stared at her. "It's not funny, Severus. Some things are unforgivable, and insulting my House affiliation is one of them. I am a goddamn Slytherin! It doesn't make me any less than of a Slytherin for not taking the Dark Mark like some people I know. I can be a miserable old hag too when I want to be. Hell, I can even make Hufflepuffs cry and wet themselves some days. I just choose not to. If that makes me not a Slytherin, then maybe I don't want to be one anymore."

"Are you done?" Snape softly asked with a look of annoyance. However, it was purely understandable. Aurora had been yelling near his ear the entire time.

"NO!" Aurora screamed before sitting back down. She then folded hear arms across her chest and glared at Eileen. "Now, I'm done." She muttered under her breath, "Miserable old harpy that probably couldn't hit a broadside of a barn if she tried."

"Yes, Severus, she is absolutely charming," drawled Eileen. "If you all will excuse me, I would much rather leave this lovely get-together before I kill my daughter-in-law."

"HA! We're not even married, you spiteful witch." Aurora then smiled slyly when Eileen turned around and stared at her with her eyebrow raised slightly. She had her.

"Forgive me, but are you actually proud of this accomplishment of yours?"

"Huh?" Aurora said staring at Eileen.

"I mean, I realize you sorely lack in intelligence, but I never thought it was that horrible." At the sight of Aurora's eyes narrowing, Eileen continued. "You are carrying a bastard child, and you are proud of this?" Within seconds, she watched Aurora whip her wand out and level it at her.

"Sit. Down," Snape snarled in his most dangerous voice as he stepped in front of Aurora's wand. He didn't even turn around when he spoke again. "Mother, perhaps it is best if you just left."

"Of course, Severus," Eileen coolly replied. "I shall be residing at Prince Manor if you wish to seek me out for some reason. Good day, Aurora." She then walked out of the staffroom.

"Well, that was interesting," Albus quietly said as the silence settled into the room. He noticed Snape's glare immediately. "Now, now, my boy, it really wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be. I believe they were quite civil."

"You're truly out of your mind, Albus."

"Well, perhaps, but at least Miss Sinistra isn't sporting any curse marks, Severus. There is that." Dumbledore then glanced towards the box that contained the small little baby phoenix. "Ah…I see Hagrid found a new home for Sly…or is he Sal?"

"Sly," Aurora quietly replied before laughing. "And I agree with Severus, you're clearly off the rocker, Headmaster."

**A/N:** Well, what'd you think? Is this story too fluffy and chaotic (which is what I'm thinking) or is it okay? Either way, the next chapter (that I'm still writing right now) deals with Dumbledore's gift and something we should have all seen coming. It deals with bells and rings. ;)


	30. All the Things a Girl Really Needs

**All the Things a Girl Really Needs**

"Ah, I do hope it hasn't affected my eligibility for grandfather," Albus said grinning. "I do rather like the sound of Grandpa Dumbledore."

"Does nothing get by you, Albus?" Aurora asked laughing.

"You flatter me, my dear, but I do believe that it is my turn."

"What, Albus, evil old recently back-from-the-dead harpy is not good enough to be our present?" Aurora joked. She then looked down when he glanced over his half-moon spectacles at her, as a father would do to a child. She thought it was rather funny.

"Tom Riddle is dead," Albus calmly said. All mouths dropped. "I fear it is a shame to hire good help these days," he quietly muttered. He then glanced up. "One of the former Death Eaters informed me of this nearly two hours ago. However, it seems another person has taken his place."

"Who…?"

"In fact, it was an Elder. He is currently in the process of trying to find what Lady Atal has changed." Albus then glanced towards Aurora. "It seems, my dear, you carry a very special child. I've been informed that he will try to come after it."

"Well, he's not getting my child," Aurora fiercely stated.

"Which is why I am here, my dear," Albus said with a soft smile. He then calmly pulled a small vial of silver liquid that looked like Unicorn blood out of his periwinkle robes. "As disappointed as I know you will be in not carrying the child to full term—"

"NO! I'm not drinking that."

"My dear, you misunderstand me. It will not terminate your pregnancy. I assure you of this. As much as Eileen Prince dislikes you, she would not harm you or the child you carry."

"Then what is it?"

"Eileen informs me that it is a gift from the Elders. It will speed your pregnancy up and induce labor." He watched Aurora and Severus's faces carefully. "I realize that you had wished to marry Aurora before the birth of your child, Severus. However, circumstances must be changed now." Snape sighed, but said nothing. "There is a ritual involved in the birth that we are expected to follow."

"A ritual…? As in someone's going to stab me or what?" Aurora asked hesitantly.

"Nothing so drastic, my dear," Dumbledore replied with a soft smile.

"I wish to marry her, Albus," Snape interrupted quietly. He caught Dumbledore's mouth opening to speak. "I do not care if it is not valid. I wish to marry her now before it is too late."

"She will be fine, my boy."

"I know. However, I cannot stand by for another moment knowing that when I do finally ask, it will be too late. I will not let another woman slip through my hands, Albus, especially her." When Albus sighed heavily, Snape inhaled deeply. He hated to pull this card, but he needed this badly. "I have done everything you have ever asked of me, Albus. I am asking now that you marry us."

"Very well, my boy," Dumbledore quietly conceded. "I take it you still have the ring on you?" He watched the young wizard quickly fumble in his pocket before pulling out the black velvet box. "Well, then by all means, Severus, ask her. She'll kill me otherwise." He then glanced towards Minerva and smiled softly when she grinned at him. Unfortunately, he knew what that grin meant. Two hundred galleons of his money just ended up in Minerva's hands. He should have quit betting against her a long time ago. He then quietly watched the younger wizard kneel down in front of Aurora. However, before Snape could even ask, the witch's arms instantly flew around Snape's neck.

"YES," Aurora screamed with a beaming smile. "Oh, dear Merlin, yes, Severus, I'll marry you. You never had to ask."

"Is that due to your foolish romance novels or what, Sinistra?" Snape quietly drawled.

"Severus Snape, I have loved you since I met you," Aurora replied with a soft smile. "You're different than any guy I've ever been with, and you refuse to put up with my attitude. We belong together." Her smile then widened. "It's in the stars."

"The stars are not in your favor tonight, dear," Sybil's singsong voice reminded.

"Shut up, Sybil!" Snape, Aurora, Septima, and Minerva yelled.

"So that's a yes then?" Snape immediately chuckled when Aurora playfully punched his shoulder. He then slowly opened the box and plucked the small silver ring out. He glanced towards Albus and nodded.

"Holy hell," Aurora muttered as her mouth dropped. "How long did you know you'd ask me?"

"I didn't," Snape quietly admitted. "I, well, I actually found this ring in my desk when I first started here. Horace claimed it wasn't his, so I kept it."

"That…that could have belonged to Salazar Slytherin," Aurora squawked.

"I sincerely doubt he left a ring in his desk, Aurora. However, if you wish to believe that, then go ahead. Merlin knows, you're stubborn enough to," Snape mumbled. He then glanced towards Albus again. "Since time is of the essence, Headmaster," he drawled.

"Ah, yes, well, I need two witnesses."

"I'll do it," Septima exclaimed jumping up and nearly falling. Within seconds, Snape's arms wrapped around her small waist and prevented her from falling face first into the coffee table. When she looked up, she heard the soft groan escape the wizard's lips. "Oh, Sev, I don't think you should be looking at me like that, especially on your wedding day." She then nervously glanced towards Aurora. "Hon, you saw it. He just grabbed me. I'm an innocent victim. Please, Hon, don't hex me."

"Innocent victim my ass, Septima," Aurora replied rolling her eyes. She then sighed heavily as she watched Snape gently hold Vector upright before handing her off to Minerva. "Sit down. I am not having you steal another one of my boyfriends."

"Yeah, but I gave Darius back to you when I was done," Septima replied with a slight slur. "He wasn't really that good in bed."

"He was a frog, Septima! You turned him into a frog!"

"Ladies," Minerva harshly snapped. "Perhaps you can focus for a bit?" She sighed when both witches glanced down. "Thank you." She then glanced towards Dumbledore. "Hagrid and I will be witnesses, Albus. Let's just do this before Aurora forgets what she's doing again."

"Very well, Severus, do you wish to say vows?"

"No," Snape calmly replied. He then sighed as he rethought it. Dozens of thoughts sped through his mind of things to say. He would vow them all to her at their actual wedding. For now, he would give her one simple vow. "I vow to protect you and our child from all evil to the best of my ability so that we may be together forever." He smiled softly when he caught the soft hitch in her breath at his words. He gently slid the ring up her finger and nodded.

"My dear, do you wish to say anything?" Dumbledore smiled when Aurora shook her head. "Well then, since I don't have a legality to say this, then I pronounce you husband and wife. Do you wish to honor the tradition of—" He then chuckled as Severus and Aurora kissed. "Never mind," he quietly said. "It seems I have my answer."

"I'm not taking your last name, Severus," Aurora whispered as they broke apart.

"I wasn't asking you too." Snape inhaled deeply. Truthfully, he didn't really feel very different now that he was married. Sure, it wasn't legal, but it counted in his mind. Slowly, he noticed that for the first time, he was starting to feel at peace with himself. However, he couldn't focus on that. There wasn't time. He quickly turned towards Dumbledore. "What is this ritual, Albus?"

"Birth by water," Albus calmly answered.

"You're going to drown me?" Aurora asked shocked.

"No, you foolish woman," Snape snapped. He caught Aurora's large eyes staring at him. "I apologize for being so harsh, but your shouting out ridiculous things is slightly annoying. He only means that our child will be born in water. It supposedly is more relaxing and less painful."

"Oh," Aurora quietly replied. "We're sure that the baby won't drown, though?"

"I doubt Albus would suggest it if he knew our child would drown, Aurora." Snape then sighed heavily. "Numerous researchers have stated water births are much easier on the baby because it simulates the womb. It also lessens the odds of complications for both mother and child." He caught all of the witches' eyes in the room stare at him. He knew they all would react this way.

"You researched this, Severus?" Aurora's voice was soft and adoring.

"It's not what you think, Sinistra," Snape quickly answered. He lowered his head. He hated this feeling. He hated all their eyes watching him and thinking he was so sensitive. "One of my classes required me to spend eighty hours at a medical center. It was a necessity in order for me to get my potions mastery. I hated the entire experience, and I made it known to the patients. My professor later learned of my bedside manner and transferred me to the birthing unit. She stated that if I didn't become more considerate to others, she would see that I never got my mastery. In essence, she was trying to set me up for failure by placing me in that wing."

"You got your mastery, though, Severus."

"Yes, but it was only because I had to force myself to live with her conditions that I did. I hated every minute of that experience. The constant screaming and crying nearly drove me to give my mastery up. After awhile, I refused to submit myself to her blackmailing of me any longer. I believe my professor had to have noticed that because she then required me to write a sixty-foot length essay on pregnancy. If you think my assignments of the first-years are bad, then you've never had Dame Katarina. It was through that wonderful assignment I learned all I ever needed about a woman's body. The woman even had the bloody nerve to transfigure me into one for five minutes so that I knew precisely what it meant to be a woman," he growled. Oh, if only he could have hexed her.

"You never told me this, Severus."

"You never asked." Snape then sighed heavily.

"Did you ever deliver a baby, Severus?" Poppy asked.

"Once," Snape quietly answered. "And for my troubles, the witch cursed me. Her husband was not much better. It was the last time I ever set foot in that bloody goddamn hospital." He sighed again before shaking his head. "That was a long time ago, though, and we have much more important things to do now. Perhaps we should get started, Albus."

"Ah, yes, well, I believe it's time. I've temporarily lowered the Anti-Apparition wards for you and Aurora, Severus. You should have precisely five minutes before Madam Pomfrey and I arrive." Albus then winked towards Aurora before he watched them both pop away. "Isn't love grand?"


	31. Ritual of Blood and Water

**Ritual of Blood and Water**

The minute Snape and Aurora reappeared in the Hospital Wing, Snape's lips found hers. He quickly deepened the kiss and softly chuckled when he felt her small pale hands slip underneath his frockcoat and white undershirt. Her long fingernails gingerly raked against his bare skin. He then stepped back from her and stared at her. She had a soft smirk on her face before her hands went to her hips. Her amused glare took over.

"Oh, is that all I get, Severus?"

"For now," Snape replied in a low silky voice. He watched a shiver pass over her. His dark eyes then trailed down her body before he smirked. "Unable to deter his hunger anymore, he took his first drink of his brunette lover," he recited quietly. When her mouth dropped, he chuckled.

"You read my book!" she said outraged.

"I also finished it, Sinistra," Snape responded with a grin. "Marius was an idiot. I am not."

"Who would have thought Severus Snape read romance novels?"

"Only when I am extremely bored," Snape replied instantly. He didn't want to give Aurora any ideas. He could see it now. She would buy every horrid romance novel from Flourish and Blotts. She'd then force him to listen to her recounting every sickening idea in it. He couldn't hold back the chill that swept over him. He'd rather be in a room with thousands of happy Hufflepuffs.

The door to the room then opened, which revealed Dumbledore and Pomfrey. Snape's eyes narrowed at the set of robes in Albus's hands as the white wizard calmly walked towards them. He sighed and glanced back towards Aurora.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" she asked in a small voice.

"You may feel some discomfort."

"Could you…um…could you use your Occlumency on me, Severus?"

"You don't want to feel the joy of labor," Snape joked softly. He laughed quietly at her glare. "I shall try, Aurora." He then inclined his head towards Dumbledore.

"Wear this, my dear, while we prepare," Albus said as he handed her white robes. He then left.

Snape sighed heavily while the privacy screen snapped out to give them solitude. He glanced towards her and softly scoffed. She had turned slightly away from him, but he could see her rubbing the white sleeve of the robe against her cheek.

"We…we never talked about what we wanted." Panic was slowly filtering into her voice. She slowly turned towards him. Tears quietly fell from eyes as she stared at him. Her hands gently picked invisible fuzz pieces off the white robes. Snape's hands immediately rested on Aurora's hands to still her motion. She knew she was being ridiculous, but this was all happening so soon.

Snape knelt down in front of Aurora and stared deep into those lovely dark eyes of hers. He tried his best to convey every single feeling he had with that look to her. He sent her waves of strength, pride, joy, and love to quell all her fears. A few seconds later, his long slender pale fingers gently reached up and wiped the warm slick tears from her face.

"As long as our child is healthy, Aurora, I do not care what its sex is," Snape's dark velvety voice replied. "If it happens to be a boy, then I will be grateful. However, if it is a girl, then I hope she has your eyes." He flashed a rare smile towards her before lightly kissing her lips. His forehead then rested against hers. "In any case, know that I love you both, even if I do not show it."

"You've lowered your barriers," Aurora whispered knowingly.

"Yes, well, I do not feel well at the moment," Snape briskly replied as he glanced away.

"We didn't even talk about names, Severus. We're not ready for this. _I'm_ not ready for this."

"Someone I once knew told me that the minute you first hold your child and look into its eyes, the name will come to you." Snape then sighed heavily. "And the not being ready part, well, what parent is truly ever ready to give life to something so innocent and precious?"

"Why don't you ever show this side of yourself to others, Severus?" Aurora asked laughing.

"I fear that is due to my living with Tobias for so long. Perhaps it is something I can work on in the future." Snape inhaled deeply before standing up again. "You need to undress." He caught her eyes widen, which made him shake his head. Of course, she would take it that way. She would take any particular phrase he said and somehow twist it into a sexual connotation.

"As you wish, your highness," Aurora said grinning devilishly. She then glanced towards the privacy screen and pressed her finger against her lips to keep him quiet. Slowly, she pulled the silver and green robes off and set them down on the small cot. She quietly laughed when he walked towards her. She then grabbed the bottom of her pale blue shirt, pulled it up, and off. She could see the longing in his eyes as he took her in. Silently, his hands grabbed hers and stopped her before she continued any further.

"Not now," Snape croaked. He could feel his breathing increase as the raspberries wafted him. He kept his eyes staring into her eyes. "Later," he whispered close to her ear. He then whirled around and stalked to the other side of the privacy screen. He heard her soft groan at his sudden departure, but he knew it would be a bit dangerous if he stayed. He caught the white wizard's twinkling blue eyes on him. Sighing heavily, he turned away so Dumbledore didn't see the slight flush of his face. That damn woman was going to be the death of him yet.

Snape sighed heavily as he stared out the window of the Hospital Wing onto the grounds. He could hear the familiar little nagging voice in his head say to run, but he knew he couldn't. That same voice had always been there. It had always warned him to stay away from others. Whispering how he would be hurt because they'd leave him again. It would make him push away the ones he loved until he was alone. For the past year, the voice had practically screamed in fury whenever Aurora would walk into the room. He pushed the voice out and deeply inhaled.

_I'm going to be a father,_ Snape thought quietly in efforts to calm down. His efforts failed, though. His heart instantly started to race as he felt the familiar panic settle into his chest. Aurora was right. They weren't ready. _He_ wasn't ready. It was one thing to marry her, but to…to care for her and their child. It was horrifying to him to think that he would be responsible from then on for two other peoples' lives for the rest of his life. He closed his eyes and hung his head. _I can't even handle Potter when he throws a fit. How am I supposed to rein my temper in when it is my own child?_ He then released a shuddering breath._ I'm going to be exactly like Tobias._ Clenching his hand into a tight fist, his teeth gritted. _No! I refuse to become that monster. I…I am married to a beautiful witch whom I love. I will not ever hurt her like him. My child…my child will have a better life than I did. I swear it on my Wizard's Oath._ His eyes hardened before he slowly nodded. The privacy screen behind him quietly squeaked open. He turned around and sighed. _That is what I'm living for,_ he mused as Aurora walked towards him in the white robe.

"I hate white, Severus," Aurora quietly complained. She then acted as if she was shaking something off the robes. "White signals purity and innocence," she growled. "I am the least innocent person in the history of the Wizarding World. Hell, I'm right up there with You-Know-Who. And I know I haven't been pure since my sixth year when I went down to the lake with…" Her voice trailed off. "Well, never mind that, but this is…ugh…"

"Since you went down to the lake with whom?" Snape quietly asked.

"It doesn't matter, Severus. I'm with you now," Aurora said refusing to look at him. "I'm sure you've been with loads of women. I'm not going to hold it against you, just like you can't hold it against me when I had a moment of temporary insanity." She then turned towards Dumbledore. "Can we just get this done before I change my mind?" She knew she desperately had to change the subject.

"As you wish, my dear," Dumbledore kindly replied. He then motioned for them to follow him towards the back of the hospital wing. Off to the side was a hidden room. They all quietly walked in.

Madam Pomfrey was leaning over a large bathtub that looked like it could fit five people. She was pouring some kind of liquid from a pitcher into the water. She glanced up and gave Aurora a small reassuring smile. She then stood up and dusted her hands off.

"Nothing to worry about, dear," Madam Pomfrey said motherly. "Now, in you go."

"Um…okay," Aurora replied hesitantly. She then glanced towards Dumbledore.

"Unfortunately, my dear, I have to be here. If anything goes wrong, I am to step in immediately."

"If…if something goes wrong?"

"_Wonderful_. That's all she needed to hear, Albus," Snape snarled. "Sinistra, look at me," he snapped. Aurora's head instantly whipped towards him. "You are fine. Nothing is going to happen because I'm going to be right here." He then grabbed her hand. "Everything's fine." He sighed when she slowly nodded. Turning away, he glanced towards Albus, who was looking down at the ground. Soft splashes caught his attention, but he refused to look. Even if she were his wife now, again not legally, he would wait until it was legal. That scathing lecture from Dumbledore Snape received his sixth year was still clear in his head. He didn't know if the wizard still remembered that lecture, but Snape wasn't about to find out. He could wait until they were legally married.

"All right, boys, you can look again," Madam Pomfrey quietly said.

Dumbledore remained staring at the floor as he handed over the silver potion. Snape immediately grabbed it and sighed. He glanced towards the wizard and waited for further instructions. It didn't take long to receive those.

"Before you drink it, you and Severus must first add your drops of blood, my dear. It is the final ingredient of the potion."

Aurora slowly nodded before she glanced towards Severus. She softly smirked when she watched him pull the switchblade out of his inner pocket of his frockcoat. She watched him put the blade in his palm before closing his hand into a fist. He made no sound as the blade dug into his hand. Shaking his hand calmly, a drop of crimson fell into the silver vial. It immediately hissed as a result, but remained rather peaceful. He then handed over the blade with the handle first. She grabbed it and pricked her finger with the tip of the blade. She squeezed her drop in and sighed.

"Bottoms up," Aurora joked as she grabbed the vial from Severus. Within seconds, she felt the gritty liquid flow down her esophagus. The potion tasted like vomit or some other sickening taste. She gagged slightly, but drank it all. She quietly handed back the vial, waited, and waited. "Nothing's happening," she asked rather stunned. "Are you sure all I had to do was drink it?"

"Quite," Dumbledore replied quietly. The older wizard then glanced toward Pomfrey, who only shrugged. "How peculiar," he muttered. "Perhaps we should—" Loud screams immediately cut him off. "Never mind, it seems all we had to do was wait."

The minute he heard the pain filled screams, Snape's head whipped towards Aurora. He quickly grabbed her hand and calmed himself to find his center before he tried to block her pain. However, a soft smile etched his face. It was obviously the wrong thing to do as her other hand slammed against the side of his face. She then painfully squeezed his hand while glaring at him. Her dark eyes were black coals. He couldn't keep the amusement off his face, though. He quietly chuckled at the insults she was screaming in her head at him. He had to admit some of them were rather creative. He then refocused himself and slowly blocked her gut wrenching pain.

"No…no…stop…please stop," Aurora cried through the horrific pain. It felt as if her insides were about to burst forth. Her back arched as the pain increased tenfold. "Hurts…please…it hurts."

"Focus on me, Aurora. Focus on my eyes," Snape calmly replied. He then went to brush the stray strands of dark hair from her face. However, he immediately yanked his hand back. It felt as if she had burned him. He quickly glanced towards Pomfrey, who was running several diagnostic spells on Aurora.

"She's burning up, Albus," Poppy stated. "Did Eileen tell you if that was a normal side effect?"

"No." Dumbledore then caught Snape's eyes. "Focus on her, Severus. We'll take care of her from our end." He caught the young wizard's unspoken fear. "Focus, Severus," he harshly rebuked.

"Aurora, look at me. Look at me," Snape said. He grimaced when he grabbed her face to force her to look at him. "I know it hurts. Just focus on the sound of my voice. Please, Aurora," he quietly said. Her eyes were glassy, and the little beads of sweat rolled down her face. He then focused on her eyes and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Focus on me, Aurora. That's a girl," he said as he had an easier time entering her mind. Unfortunately, the pain transferred to him. He clenched his jaw to keep from crying out and stared at her. _Why in the hell am I feeling her pain? I'm supposed to be blocking it_, he growled in his mind. He started to notice the background darken. Soon, he only saw Aurora.

"Make it stop," Aurora screamed as tears streaked her cheeks. "Severus, make it stop!"

"I'm trying," Snape replied through grit teeth. It was as if something was already in her mind, pushing him out. He refocused himself and tried again. However, he hit the same roadblock, though.

_Submit yourself to the pain,_ a soft voice echoed around. _Allow the darkness in_.

"NO," Snape growled as he tried again.

_Allow the darkness, Shadow Walker. We will not harm either you or your mate. Submit yourselves to the pain,_ the voice whispered in his mind.

**A/N: **Next chapter is the long awaited birth of the Child of Destiny and some explanations from our favorite people. :)


	32. Child of Destiny

**Child of Destiny**

"Let…let go, Aurora." Snape harshly swallowed. "Focus on me, and let go." He had no idea why he was listening to the voice. However, only Lady Atal ever referred to him as Shadow Walker. Slowly, he felt the darkness overtake him. It didn't take long before he found himself in a bright familiar room.

"Where are we?" Aurora softly asked from next to Snape. Her voice echoed around the huge chambers. It had a rather ethereal presence to the room.

"You are before the late Council of Elders, Mistress Aurora," a silver-eyed woman in long pale yellow robes spoke. "There is no need to be afraid. You are both quite well as is the child."

"Forgive me, Elder, but I do not know you."

"You would not, Shadow Walker. We have never met, nor should we have ever met. You have fulfilled your role, nonetheless. We thank you for this."

"My role…?"

"Yes. You were to father a child of whom would prevent one of ours from destroying yours. We regret that we have interfered with your world far too many times than should have ever been allowed. We were naïve…just like our children. We listened to the lies one of our own spun to us. We followed him, and we nearly destroyed your world for our foolishness."

"You speak of the one who replaced the Dark Lord?" The Elder woman slowly inclined her head. "So then with the birth of my child, it will all be undone. He will not be allowed to interfere anymore?" Again, she inclined her head. "He will never harm us?"

"He will try, but he will fail," the Elder woman said in a calming voice. "The Great Lady expressed to us many times the great potential that lay with your birth, Shadow Walker. I must admit that I was hesitant to believe such things. I see now that she was right. You have great potential to succeed in anything you wish."

"Why do you refer to me as 'Shadow Walker', Elder?"

"You are the one who walks between worlds. You have seen death, and you have seen life."

"Forgive me, Elder, but so has numerous people in my world."

"You are forgiven, my child," the Elder replied with a soft smile that appeared to light up the room. "You are correct, though. They have all seen it. None have lived it as you, though." She then inhaled deeply. "Severus Tobias Snape was to die in a clearing outside of Yorkshire, fifteen years ago. You were not supposed to live, Shadow Walker. Yet, you do because of the blood you carry. We have learned that the one you once loved, Lily Evans-Potter, asked that we spare your life. She encompassed one of our ancient rituals to invoke us to do this for her."

"Why?" choked Snape.

"So that you would protect her son," the Elder replied softly. "As you have done these past years, Shadow Walker," she said. "A mother will do anything for her child. You know of this, Shadow Walker. You have seen what lengths your own mother went to protect you."

"Why…why does Lady Atal not tell me this herself?" he asked.

"Sadly, she was released. You see, your mother will be the last of the Elders. The Great Lady brought your mother here when your mother learned of your path. In exchange for your protection, your mother accepted to serving the Great Lady until it was time. With the Great Lady's release, the bargain became void, and your mother returned."

"So now what?" he asked.

"Now, you live your life, Shadow Walker."

"And what of the other Elder?" he inquired. "Do we wait until he strikes?"

"He will not dare strike. Your child prevents him from doing anything. The boy you protect would have prevented your former master from ever achieving his goal. Your child will do the same. For fear of the child retaliating against him, he will do nothing."

"Then we will know peace again, Elder?"

"I fear that there will be another who disagrees with current evolution," the Elder quietly spoke. "Peace is something hardly ever attained by races, Shadow Walker. In fact, we ourselves only achieved peace after a great war that nearly decimated us. However, it is in times of crisis that ones who truly want peace can ever actually attain it." The Elder then glanced towards Aurora before glancing back. "Peace is subjective. Are you not at peace with yourself now by being with this lovely woman of yours?" She smiled when she saw his nod. "Then you already know your answer, Shadow Walker."

"Um…excuse me, but is our child…um…going to be…normal?" Aurora quietly asked. She felt rather uncomfortable since Severus seemed to be doing most of the talking. However, she hadn't researched them as much as he had so she wasn't awestruck. The only thing she had ever learned about the Elders was from a lecture that Professor Binns gave her second-year, and she had chalked that particular lecture up as pure speculation.

"Normal?" the Elder repeated quietly with a perplexed look.

"Yeah, like…um…not doing extraordinary things? One such example is my child defeating a fully-grown wizard in a duel. Things like that, Elder," Aurora clarified. "I guess what I'm asking is will our child grow up like every other child in our world?"

"Ah, I see. Yes, for the most part," the Elder calmly replied. At the sight of Aurora's eyes narrowing, she softly laughed. "You drank too much of the liquid we gave you. It will have an interesting consequence, but I believe that it will not be too horribly odd. You may even be satisfied with the result. However, you should know, Mistress Aurora. Even if we did not interfere as we did, your child would still be the same. The blood of an Elder flows through your child's veins as does it flow through your husband's veins, while you carry the blood of Salazar Slytherin in your veins, one of the most powerful wizards of your world. By definition, that states that your child will be unlike all others on your world." She then sighed softly. "The bloods of Elder and Founder mixed and mingled to create your child." Pride filled the Elder's voice. "Oh, Mistress Aurora, your child will be anything but normal. The magic your child carries is stronger than all others we've seen before. Old magic has combined with new now flows through your child's veins. You should feel extremely proud of yourself. There has never been a child like yours before."

"So, you're stating that I gave birth to…what…the messiah?"

"Oh, no, dear," the Elder replied with a soft laugh. "Your child will be powerful, yes, but it is still just a child. You do not have to concern yourself with your child doing acts of extraordinary power as if it was godlike. In fact, your husband did astonishing acts when he was growing up. I believe you know how rare it is for a beginning wizard to master wandless magic at the age of eleven. Surely, Mistress Aurora, you do not believe your husband to be godlike." She then smiled again when Aurora shook her head. "I believe you also did magic far beyond the level of your counterparts when you grew up." Aurora glanced down to the floor immediately. "Your child is the perfect blend of you both, Mistress Aurora. It is no surprise that it would have astounding levels of magic with it."

"Then it will all be—"

"Within your limits, yes," the Elder finished. She then inhaled deeply. "We thank you, Shadow Walker and Mistress Aurora, and we apologize for interfering as we did. Now, I believe it is time for you both to go back to your world and to your child. We will surely miss watching our children grow as your world has done. However, it is long past time that the Elders allow you to do as you meant to on your world without our interferences. Goodbye, my children." A warm amber glow flooded the room before enveloping Severus and Aurora.

As the haze slowly retreated to the back of her mind, Aurora's dark eyes refocused to the soft light of the Hospital Wing. Within seconds, she noticed a soft bluish glow outlining her husband's face. Her eyes then noticed the orange aura around her hand, which currently was against his cheek. She felt a warm feeling flow through her as she stared at him. Slowly, the light faded as did the warmth. She sighed softly before dropping her hand. It was so serene.

Faint sounds next to her made Aurora turn slightly towards the muffled noise. She immediately smiled at Albus who was staring at her with an indescribable look. It was as if he was trying to figure out what had happened to her and Severus. One minute she was in tremendous pain, and then she felt like she was floating. The next moment, she was back in the warm water tub and glowing. It took a few seconds before the foggy feeling retreated enough for her to recognize the hushed sound. Her eyes lit up almost at once as she caught the little noisemaker in Madam Pomfrey's arms.

"Would you like to hold your daughter, Professor Sinistra?" Madam Pomfrey asked smiling while she gently wrapped the small infant in a blanket. She softly laughed when Aurora held her arms out expectantly. "Hold her head like this," she instructed before passing the little pale-green blanked bundle of joy over to Aurora. "She has all ten toes and all ten fingers, dear." She then laughed again when she noticed the younger witch move the blankets away from the baby's face.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Aurora quietly muttered with a grin. She then glanced towards Severus. "She has my nose." She laughed the minute she heard his chuckle.

"Yes, thank Merlin for that," Snape whispered back. His dark eyes stared at his little girl. "She's beautiful." His long slender pale finger gently rubbed his daughter's rosy cheek. He chuckled when she turned towards him. "Ah, I see we were not that lucky." When he noticed Aurora's eyes narrow on him, he smirked. "She has your hair, Sinistra."

"I'm not blond, Severus."

"No, but she has your little frizz look already. I had hoped my daughter wouldn't inherit that rat's nest you call hair." Aurora immediately smacked Snape in the shoulder before glaring at him. "However, I must admit, Sinistra. Her curls are a bit cuter."

"_Cute_? Did I hear Severus Snape, Mr. Snarky Bastard of the Dungeons himself, say the word 'cute' when referring to another human being? Oh, dear Merlin, I think I might faint."

"Charming, Sinistra," Snape drawled without looking up. It was so amazing to think that he had created something so beautiful. He stared down at the little cherub and sighed. She was perfect in every way imaginable. Contoured to her face were little blond curls. She had rosy pudgy cheeks and thick blond eyelashes. Her small lips were rose red. He then chuckled again when his daughter opened her tiny mouth to yawn. He watched her in admiration as her blond eyelashes quietly fluttered open, which gave him the first opportunity to see her eyes. He couldn't prevent the threatening smile from taking over his whole face. She had his eyes. However, unlike his, her eyes were full of life and emotion as she stared back at him with pure innocence. "Hello, little angel," he quietly whispered.

"Severus, that's it!" Aurora exclaimed cheerfully. When she caught his confusion, she softly laughed before glancing back down at her daughter. "Angel Celestria Snape," she announced with a beaming smile. She then glanced up to see his reaction. He was frowning.

"No," Snape quietly said. "I wouldn't ever wish my daughter to have that horrid last name."

"Well, she's not taking my last name, Severus. There's already too many Sinistras in the world without adding her into the mix."

"I could be wrong, my dear, but she looks more like a tiny _prince_ss to me," Albus interjected softly. He then caught Snape's eyes darting towards him. He thought the younger wizard would catch that hint. "Then again, it is your choice. You two are after all her parents."

"Angel Celestria Prince," Snape said with a hint of approval. The name did seem to suit his daughter rather well. In fact, he could be seeing things, but she looked like she approved of her name as well. "Well, it is better than Sinistra or Snape."

"Yeah, but do we want our daughter to share the name of her hag grandmother?" Aurora mumbled under breath. She knew Severus heard her because he immediately sighed. "She started this."

"And you feel the need to finish it," Snape stated matter-of-factly. "How Slytherin of you," he drawled. "However, could you perhaps set aside your differences for the sake of our daughter, Sinistra? I understand your feelings towards my mother, but I do not wish to play referee between you two the rest of my life. Nor do I wish my daughter see her mother constantly squabbling with her grandmother."

"Fine," Aurora muttered. "I'll play nice with Eileen."

"Ah, yes, well, on that note, I will be leaving," said Dumbledore with a grin. He then gently set a hand on Aurora's shoulder. "Take all the time you need to adjust to your new role, my dear. I have already asked Filius if he will step in for you again, and he was more than happy to oblige." He then glanced towards Severus. "Horace is willing to step in for you also if you wish. However, he is under the impression that you would much rather brew potions than spend time with your daughter. Shall I inform him then of how wrong he is?" Dumbledore asked amused.

"You may tell him that he is only half-wrong, Albus. There are too many things to do, and Aurora will not need me all the time," he calmly replied. He then sighed softly. "Merlin knows, if I truly spend time with her, one of us might end up in Azkaban," Snape joked. "Thank you, Albus." He then watched the elderly wizard walk out of the room.

**A/N: **All right, what did you think? Should I continue or not?


	33. Honeymoon Tussle

**A/N: **So, obviously I decided to continue on. It just didn't feel quite like I could end it with the last chapter. I'm not sure where I'm going with this now, but we'll see where we end up. In case you don't know already, I'm student teaching now so updates are going to be sparse during the week. Most updates will be on the weekends. Hope you enjoy.

**Honeymoon Tussle**

A week later, Aurora sighed heavily. She felt extremely content in her husband's arms as they lay in bed together. Well, he wasn't officially her husband yet because the stupid Ministry stripped Albus of his position as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot earlier in the summer. However, she knew they were both counting it for now. She sighed again. She could stay like this forever and not have a care in the world.

Slowly, Aurora glanced up. With his eyes closed and his breathing evenly, she knew he was still sleeping. She smiled softly before resting her cheek against his chest again. She listened to his heartbeat. She quietly laughed as she wondered if he was ever this relaxed before in his entire life.

"Thank you," Aurora softly whispered before snuggling closer to him.

"What for?" a soft rumble from under her cheek asked.

"You're awake."

"It's hard not to be when your hair is making my nose itch," Snape replied. He quietly chuckled when she slapped his shoulder. He silently kissed her head before motioning her to let him up. However, she didn't move. "Aurora," he quietly said in a warning tone.

"No. We're staying in bed all damn day today. Albus made it possible for us to have time off, and we're using it."

"Wonderful, but that doesn't change the fact that I'd like to get up."

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Severus," Aurora said before jabbing him the ribs. "You're using the loo as an excuse to run over to your lab."

"No," Snape stated flatly. "Now, let me up."

"Not gonna happen," Aurora replied rolling herself completely on top of him. She stared down into his dark eyes. "You are not going to that damn lab of yours again. Today, you're mine."

"You do realize I'm stronger than you physically and magically, right?"

"Yes, but I have my wand trained somewhere." Aurora then jabbed him so he knew precisely where that was. She watched him ponder in his mind whether it was worth it or not to risk leaving. She immediately smirked when he sighed. "See…? I'm stronger at manipulation than you." She noticed his eyes dart quickly towards his wand on his nightstand. "Oh, try it," she said laughing. "I dare you."

Aurora was completely off-guard when his hands pulled her closer to him. His lips instantly devoured hers. Within mere seconds, she was seeing every single constellation there was in the sky. With her wand long forgotten now, her hands ran through his silky raven hair. For a split second, she smiled as she thought how wonderful his hair was now since it wasn't greasy. That smiled died on her lips, though, when he rolled her onto her back and jumped out of bed at her momentary weakness. It took her a few seconds before she realized her mistake. As soon as she regained her composure, she sat up just as he was about to duck into the loo. Within mere milliseconds, she flicked her long silver wand at him. She laughed when the spell hit him and made him fall face-first.

Getting out of bed slowly, Aurora calmly walked over to him. She gently rolled him over onto his back with her bare feet. With surprise etched into his face, her husband stared up at her. She knelt down next to him and shook her head.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," Aurora drawled. She allowed a finger to trail slowly down his face. "Fine, I admit it. You are also better at manipulation than I am. However, I still got you." She then stood up again and used a levitation spell to stand him back up. "Since I can't trust you, you've forced me to become your babysitter." She calmly walked into the bathroom, which he followed with help from her still-cast spell. The bathroom door then slammed shut before she flicked her wand at him. He immediately became unfrozen.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sinistra." His tone was deadly. His voice was soft and hissed.

"Yeah, I'm just not buying that, Severus. Go on. We're married now so it's perfectly all right." Aurora watched his eyes darken as he glared at her.

"Leave, Sinistra. I will not ask you again."

"No. You lost my trust after that stunt you just pulled." Aurora instantly shrieked when he flicked his wrist towards her. The spell missed her by at least five feet, but the mirror wasn't so lucky. It shattered into a million little pieces on the floor.

"Leave. Now," Snape hissed.

"No," Aurora replied with a fierce glare on her face. She shrieked when she heard more glass break. She could tell he was deathly close to breaking, but he had already done this same thing to her earlier. She was not going to have him hiding out in his lab the entire time they were on leave. She stood her ground against him as he gave her the most lethal of all death glares.

Loud wailing from a nearby room, however, diverted their attention instantly. Snape brushed past Aurora towards the sound. He shrugged off his wife's hand when she tried to stop him. He didn't want to listen to her apology right then, not when his daughter was crying. When he walked into the nursery, all his anger immediately vanished as he saw the tears on the pale cheeks of his little angel. He gently picked his week old daughter up from her crib and held her close against him. She softly quieted within second after him holding her.

"I'm sorry, Severus," Aurora whispered as she walked up behind them, not too long afterwards. "I didn't mean to upset you, but—"

"You did not wish to be alone with Angel again," Snape sharply interrupted. He glanced down at the happy little girl in his arms. She didn't seem to have a care in the world as she nuzzled against his sleeves. "However, I was not going to my lab. I had noticed how upset you became with me for going there yesterday, Aurora." His finger gently rubbed against Angel's chubby cheek. Seconds later, he chuckled when his daughter sneezed as the soft material of the sleeve tickled her. Her sneeze was a rather pathetic sight to see.

"So you were going to come back to bed then?"

"No." Glancing towards his wife, Snape watched Aurora's face fall at his words. "I had planned to spend some time with my daughter this morning since I had not done so before now." He then glanced back down at his daughter. "It is not reasonable for me to expect you alone to take care of our daughter when I too had a part in her creation. Nor is it acceptable for me to expect you to remain here in these dungeons while I visit my lab and speak with Horace. I am certain you have places you wish to be other than here. You are probably wishing to visit Filius to see how your classes are going."

"You're going to remain with our daughter all day while I wander the castle?" Aurora asked. He immediately nodded sharply. "And you truly don't mind if I went up to the Great Hall for breakfast?" Again, he nodded. She had to admit. The offer was tempting. She hadn't left their rooms in nearly a week. While spending time with them was nice, she was wishing to see the others. She wasn't used to remaining cooped up for long periods anymore. In fact, the past week had proved that she'd go surely batty if she remained alone any longer in the rooms. However, their fight just then was because she didn't want either of them to leave the rooms. She wanted them all to spend time together as a family.

Aurora sighed as Severus silently walked towards the black rocking chair that Minerva had given them. He looked satisfied holding Angel in his arms as he gently rocked them back and forth in the chair. She then frowned. Was it rather fair of her to interrupt their time together and force them both to spend time with her? Neither Severus nor Angel really seemed to want to do anything. They both just seemed rather happy just being together. She softly laughed. She couldn't cut into this moment of bliss.

"Severus, you realize that you're going to have to feed her then since I'll be upstairs." He sharply nodded at her. "She's probably even going to need her diaper changed. Are you willing to do that?"

Whom was Aurora kidding? Changing a diaper probably didn't even compare to the disgusting task of de-inking an octopus or gutting a fish. He was already accustomed to doing the most revolting tasks there was by being a potions master.

"I am sure we will be quite content down here. I am willing to care for our daughter while you get your much-needed freedom. If any issues arise, however, I'll contact you. I doubt that will occur."

"Okay, um…well, you know where the bottles are then?"

"Yes, Aurora," Snape replied shortly. "In case you've forgotten, I do live here also. I may have been gone these past days, but I still remember where everything is. Go. Angel and I'll be fine. There is no need for your absurd concerns. I believe I can feed, change, and bathe our daughter in your absence."

Aurora glanced at them one last time before leaving. She sighed the minute she was outside of their quarters and leaned back against the cool dungeon walls. _Everything will be fine_, she thought before walking to the Great Hall. _Otherwise, I'm never leaving him alone with my daughter again._


	34. Mokai the House Elf to the Rescue

**Mokai the House Elf to the Rescue**

A few minutes later, Snape returned to the nursery. He had just finished getting dressed. He had changed from his black pajamas to a pair of black pants and a faded black turtleneck shirt. He quietly walked towards the crib and softly chuckled at his daughter. Angel's brown eyes followed the rotating mobile of stars and caldrons hung above her crib with pure curiosity.

"You like that, don't you, Angel?" Snape then carefully leaned over the crib and picked his daughter up. Her head lolled to one side so she could keep staring at the mobile. "Well, I've got something that you might like even better."

Snape quietly carried Angel away from her crib and the mobile towards the kitchen. She didn't cry out or fuss as he did this. Instead, when the mobile was out of her line of sight, she nuzzled herself back into her father's warm embrace, which made him quietly chuckle. She was so trusting. However, he quickly cast the thought out of his mind as they reached the kitchen.

"Unfortunately, my angel, you smell rather atrocious right now. Before we go anywhere, I'm going to have to give you a bath because I doubt a freshening charm can cover that," Snape said as he casted a wandless spell towards the sink.

A few seconds later, Snape pulled his daughter closer to him before he gently stuck his free hand into the water that had collected in the sink. It was lukewarm. Before he set Angel on the countertop, he sighed quietly. Angel's brown eyes were watching him with a look that he could only describe as her 'what are you going to do now, dad' look. He couldn't help but chuckle. He had to admit it was a rather cute look on her. He then drew in a deep breath before he banished the offensive diaper and set her gently into the water. Her eyes stayed on him as he held her up with a hand.

"Well, at least you don't smell right now," mumbled Snape before glancing at the water. Thankfully, it was still clear. He drew in another breath. He needed another set of hands. "Mokai," he loudly spoke. Within seconds, the small house elf popped in. "I need you to hold her upright while I wash her." He cringed when he released his hold on his daughter. He didn't usually trust people, but he knew he couldn't hold Angel and manage to wash her simultaneously. That was just a recipe for disaster. However, Mokai immediately grabbed the little girl with gentle hands as he stepped into the water. "You act like you've done this before, Mokai," Snape said with a soft smile as he grabbed the soft white washcloth from the counter.

"Mistress Prince always asked Mokai to help her when she washed Mistress Eileen," the little house elf quietly replied. He focused intently on the small infant he held in his bony hands. "It was an honor for Mokai as it is now, Master Severus."

Snape nodded before he gently ran the cloth over his daughter's bare chest. He heard the soft cooing from her as he did this. She seemed to be enjoying her bath today. He had heard all about the bath yesterday, which made him a bit hesitant. He honestly had no idea what he would do if she had started crying as he washed her. Luck seemed to be on his side today.

Glancing towards his daughter, Snape took the tiny foam of blue bubbles and set it on his daughter's nose. When she tried to blow them off, he chuckled. She was rather cute. He wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, though. He then gently washed her arms and little hands, which somehow became dirty throughout the night. He washed everything else and sighed when he looked at his little girl. Blue foam covered her entire body, and she didn't look at all amused.

"Sorry, Mokai," Snape said as he then caught the blue foam covering the small house elf. Mokai didn't acknowledge the apology, though. Of course, he didn't really expect the house elf to acknowledge it. Snape drew in a breath. He then gently cupped up the lukewarm water and poured it over the two blue-foamed individuals.

When Snape saw the healthy pink and newly clean baby girl again, he carefully picked her up. A dark towel immediately appeared to his right, which is where he set Angel on. He lightly dried her off with the excess of the towel before glancing around the room. Outstretching his arm, a clean diaper flew from the nursery into his hand. He then turned around and glanced towards Angel.

"I don't suppose you could do this for me." When the diaper disappeared from his hand and reappeared on Angel, Snape glanced at the little house elf. "Some days I wonder what I'd do without you." He inclined his head when the huge purple eyes had tears in them. "I trust you know my plan?"

"Master Severus is planning to sneak to his laboratory again while Mistress Aurora is at breakfast so that she doesn't catch Master Severus there," Mokai quietly replied. When he didn't get a reply, he quickly asked, "Does Master Severus wish Mokai to watch young Mistress Angel for him while Master Severus is in his lab?"

"No. I'm planning to take her with me. I need you to inform me when my wife is heading back to the dungeons. Can you do this for me, Mokai?"

"Of course, Master Severus," Mokai replied happily. "Mokai lives to serve the Prince family."

"You do realize I freed you?"

"Mokai has nowhere else to go, Master Severus," the house elf quietly answered.

"I wasn't meaning that I wished you to leave, Mokai. I only meant that you do not have to serve me. As I stated before, I do not know what I would do without you some days." Snape then sighed. "If you do not wish to do this for me, you may tell me." Mokai shook his head, though. "Very well, then Angel and I will be in the lab until you call for us."

"Master Severus, wait!" Mokai yelled as he watched the two head towards the door. "Mokai knows that young Mistress Angel sometimes cries loudly. Mokai wonders if Master Severus couldn't perhaps take annoying flower with him and young Mistress Angel to keep young Mistress happy."

"That's a good idea. However, I need it quiet, Mokai, and that stupid thing is anything but."

"Young Mistress doesn't like it when it sings, Master Severus. Young Mistress Angel only likes its movement like the spinning stars and caldrons."

"Send it to my lab then."

"Perhaps Master Severus could get young Mistress her bottle before he leaves," Mokai quietly said with his ears drooping. He watched the bottle zoom past him into Snape's hand.

"Is there anything else that I may be forgetting, Mokai?"

"No, Master Severus," Mokai replied before he popped out of the room.

Snape glanced down at Angel and caught the look. It was as if she was warning him not to head to his lab. However, he was almost finished with his recent experiment. He couldn't wait any longer.


	35. Freedom

**A/N: **Ah...weekends. :) Thanks for the reviews/adds. Hope you enjoy, and you should expect more tomorrow. ;)

**Freedom**

Drawing in a deep breath of the crisp clean air, Aurora felt a small ache in her chest as she continued towards the Great Hall, a few minutes later. She couldn't believe she had left her husband and Angel alone. The little voice in the back of her head continued to nag her and tell her that she'd regret that decision, but she knew she needed to trust Severus. It wasn't as if she thought he'd hurt their daughter or anything. It was just a bad feeling in her gut. However, before she could continue her morbid thoughts any longer, the huge oak doors to the Great Hall opened.

Within seconds of walking into the large room, she felt awkward and out of place. Aurora ignored the feelings, though, and continued to walk towards the head table. She softly smiled towards Dumbledore when he caught her gaze. It would be fine. She knew it. She just needed to trust him.

"Good morning, my dear," Dumbledore quietly said as Aurora took a seat next to him.

"Yes," Aurora replied nervously. For the life of her, she couldn't understand why she was so uneasy. She hadn't been this nervous since her first day of teaching, and that was a long time ago. She tried to ignore the feeling as she reached for her glass of juice. However, when her arm clumsily knocked over Dumbledore's glass of pumpkin juice, she knew she wouldn't ever succeed in ignoring it. She groaned and hung her head.

"No worries, my dear," Dumbledore softly whispered before he waved his hand over the mess. The spilled juice immediately disappeared, and the clear glass was upright again. The elderly wizard then leaned in towards Aurora. "I assure you, my dear, that there is no need to worry about that. They both will be quite content to be with one another."

"I left them, Albus," Aurora replied in a quiet voice. She then inhaled deeply in order to regain control of her erratic emotions. She hated that she was still so emotional. If she had the patience and time, she would have asked her husband to teach her Occlumency. Her emotions were controlling her, and she knew it. Her emotions were making her think so irrationally. In fact, before she could bite her tongue, she softly cried, "What kind of mother am I, Headmaster? I mean, what kind of mother is happy to be away from her child?" She choked back more emotions.

"My dear, you love them, and they know that." Dumbledore then gently touched her arm. "In response to what kind of mother you are, you are a wonderful mother, Aurora. I am certain your daughter knows how much you love her." When her dark eyes met his, he inclined his head. "It is normal to feel relieved, if not happy, to be away from your child. If I am not mistaken, this is the first time you've been away from her since her birth. Am I correct?" He smiled softly when she nodded. "Allow yourself to enjoy this freedom, my dear. It will do wonders for your mental health." He then turned back towards his breakfast and continued to eat.

"We're all dying to hear about your lovely little girl, Aurora," Septima said with a grin. "You're going to have to forgive us for being nosy, but your husband isn't too forthcoming with information. So, how is she?"

"She's…" Aurora's voice then trailed off before she smirked. "She's beautiful, Septima. I mean, it's rather adorable to see her eyes watching the mobile spin around. She's…she's so curious about everything." She then laughed softly before leaning towards her best friend. She knew everyone at the head table was listening in. "Okay, so yesterday I walked in to feed her. She was just staring up at it and following it with her eyes. I don't know what it is about it that she likes so much, but it's as if she can't get enough of it. Whenever I try to take her out of the room, she just continues to stare at it."

"Well, it's good that she found something she likes."

"Yeah," Aurora replied proudly. She then turned and glanced towards McGonagall. "She also loves her little teddy bear that her grandma gave her." She quietly laughed when she caught the older witch's smile. "Actually, she cried for nearly a half an hour because the bear fell off the stand last night. I don't know. It's almost as if she has to have everything in its own special place."

"She sounds like she's already a smart little witch," Septima said with a laugh.

"Oh, she is." Aurora then sighed as a thought came to her. "You know what's strange, though? I can't be sure, but…well…lately things have moved." She caught some of the looks from her coworkers. "I know it sounds crazy, but there are times when I've found her bear in her crib. At first, I thought that it was Severus, but he swears that he isn't doing it."

"Could it be one of the ghosts?" Septima asked.

"According to Severus, they all claim it wasn't them. The house elves even said the same thing. I don't know. I mean, we all know that magic remains dormant until the onset of puberty, so it obviously can't be Angel." Aurora then sighed. "Maybe you're right, Headmaster. Maybe I should just enjoy this time. I mean, I know that Sev is probably enjoying his time alone with her. Oh, you should have seen them together this morning. I don't know how to describe it, but it's as if for a split second he allows himself to be happy. Don't tell him I told you this, but I've even seen a smile."

"There's no way that's true."

"I'm telling you, Septima. He smiled."

"Well, that just goes to show you what I said before, Aurora. He just needed a good—"

"Professor Vector, this is the Great Hall," McGonagall harshly admonished. "We do not use that sort of language here, especially not where students may hear."

"I apologize, Professor. You are quite correct." Septima then softly laughed. "But let the record show that I was right." She glanced towards the headmaster. "You know, Headmaster, I would gladly take over some of Sybill's classes for her when she's…well…unable to teach, if you know get my drift?" She laughed when she caught Dumbledore's raised eyebrow at her. "I'm just joking, Headmaster. I know that she's a…special case."

"Quite right, Professor," Dumbledore replied coolly. "However, I thank you for the suggestion. I must admit that it would be rather…interesting to say the least." He then turned towards Aurora. "I shall inquire to the portraits, ghosts, and house elves about your fascinating incidents. Perhaps one of them has seen something."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

"Ah, yes, well, she is my honorary granddaughter. I would dislike hearing that one of the inhabitants of the castle is disturbing her. Now, if you'll forgive me, perhaps I'll go speak to them now." Dumbledore quickly stood up. He glanced one last time towards Aurora before swiftly walking away. "I wonder," he whispered quietly as he walked out.


	36. Curious

**A/N: **Enjoy. :D

**Curious**

Shrouded in the darkness, Snape walked towards the secret door that led to his private lab. He carried Angel, who currently cooed softly in his arms. While he'd never admit it to anyone, he felt a bit nervous as he walked in. He knew that if his wife found him with their daughter in his lab that he'd see the crazed look in her eyes. After all, he could understand why she would think it wasn't safe for a week-old baby to be around dangerous ingredients, but it wasn't as if he'd allow anything to happen to his daughter. He'd sooner give his right arm before that would happen.

A few seconds later, Snape quickly transfigured a spare bench into a temporary crib. He softly scoffed as he looked over his work. He may not have been anywhere close to an 'O' in Transfigurations while in school, but that would have earned him at least one now. He gently set Angel into the small crib to ensure that she wouldn't accidently harm herself and cast a temporary shield around her crib that block out anything harmful to her. He watched her for a bit to make sure that she settled in. Once he was sure that she wouldn't try anything, he turned around to his already lit caldron. He glanced into it to look at the pinkish liquid. So far, everything was normal.

Snape held out a hand, which made several ginger roots fly from their area on the shelf to it. He quickly laid it down and started to chop them diagonally with his knife. It didn't take long before he tossed the freshly cut roots into the caldron. It immediately hissed in response, but remained rather calm for the most part. He then held his hand out again, which made two eyes of newt fly to his hand. He tossed them in before turning towards Angel, who was fussing.

"What's wrong, Angel?" he asked. Within seconds, she started to wail at the top of her lungs. Snape quickly went to her side, ended his spell on her crib, and picked her up to calm her again. However, it only made her cry louder. Using every technique he knew, he tried to put her back to sleep. He rocked her gently. He softly whispered a lullaby. Nothing worked, though. Instead, it only made her cry louder. "Hush, my Angel," he said. "Everything is fine." She screamed louder in response, which made his already sore head hurt even worse. He couldn't understand why she was so upset. She had always calmed down in his arms before. Nothing that he was doing this time was any different from what he had done previously.

Shaking his head a few moments later, Snape decided his experiment could wait. It wouldn't do him any good for Aurora to find him and Angel in his lab with their daughter screaming her head off. He quickly headed back to his secret door to his rooms.

As soon as they walked in the rooms, Angel went quiet. Snape's eyes narrowed at her peculiar reaction. Deciding to experiment a bit, he took a step back into his private lab. She immediately wailed at the top of her lungs until he stepped back into the rooms. His teeth gritted. Not even a full week old and she was already acting like her mother. He had hoped she would take after him, but that seemed unlikely now. He gave her a mild glare, which surprisingly she met with her own. He couldn't hold back the chuckle. There was no way he could be mad at this beautiful being in his arms.

"All right, Angel, you win," Snape said in a fatherly voice. His face relaxed. "We'll stay in the rooms until your mother returns." He quietly walked over to the couch in front of the warm fireplace and sat down. A few seconds later, he stared down at his daughter and watched her turn her head towards the roaring fire. Her eyes were lit up with sheer curiosity as she watched the flames flicker. He felt a slight tug on his lips as a rare smile threatened to engulf his face. Since it was only Angel and him, he allowed himself to indulge in it. Slowly, he watched her little head roll back towards him. Her dark eyes caught his again, and she lolled her head to one side. "What are you scheming?" he asked rather amused.

Angel cooed in response. He raised his eyebrow before gently tickling her stomach. Loud giggles erupted from her and shook her entire body. He chuckled quietly at her reaction. She was so adorable at times that no matter how hard he tried, his Occlumency barriers always failed to hold back his emotions.

"Come on, Angel. What are you scheming?" Angel quickly turned her head to look back at the fire. "Oh, so we're going to be silent, are we? I see. Unfortunately, my angel, that doesn't work for my Slytherins. Sadly, it won't work for you either." Snape gently pushed a finger against his daughter's small chubby cheek to make her look at him. "What are you up to?" Her dark eyes quickly glanced away, which made him chuckle again. She was doing a classic Slytherin move already at a week old. He slowly drew in a deep breath before raising her up closer to his face. "I know that face, Angel."

When a familiar teddy bear appeared next to him on the couch two seconds later, Snape's eyes quickly darted to it. It hadn't appeared as if a house elf had snapped it in. Instead, it just appeared unexpectedly. He reached a hand out and picked it up. He glanced at the Slytherin-robed bear for a few minutes before he heard the soft giggle from the little girl in his arms. His eyes darted towards Angel. Her eyes were lit up and focused entirely on the bear. She looked like a little kid in a candy shop. He softly sighed before handing the bear to her. Within seconds, she nuzzled against it.

However, Snape didn't have time to reflect on his daughter's behavior. The main door to his rooms quietly creaked over as Aurora walked in. She had a soft smirk on her face as she stared at them. The smirk quickly disappeared when she caught his confusion, though.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Her bear appeared again," Snape replied.

"Maybe a house elf—"

"It wasn't a house elf," Snape interrupted. He heard the soft sigh next to him. He glanced from Angel up to his wife. When he saw her stifle a yawn, he narrowed his eyes on her. While he could understand why she was tired since their daughter liked to cry a lot, he couldn't understand why she was tired today. Angel had slept through the entire night, which meant both parents slept rather well.

"Well, if it wasn't a house elf, who was it?" Neither parent said anything for a while as they both thought of possible suspects. However, each suspect they considered, there were several reasons immediately eliminated them.

"Have you spoken with the Headmaster this morning during breakfast?"

"Yes, and he's going to speak with the ghosts. On my way down here, I asked the Bloody Baron again. He claims it wasn't him." She then sighed heavily. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm getting tired of this bear. Sorry, sweetheart, but Mommy's going to put your bear away. " Aurora then calmly plucked the small Slytherin teddy bear out of her daughter's arms and started to walk towards the nursery with it. However, the bear instantly disappeared from her arms two seconds later. It reappeared back in Angel's arms. She quickly whirled around and her eyes widened. "Severus, you…you don't think that…" Her voice trailed off before her eyes motioned towards their daughter, who was currently giggling and snuggling into the bear.


	37. Ex Tenebris Lux

**A/N: **The title means "Out of darkness, light." Enjoy.

**Ex Tenebris Lux**

"I do not believe that it is her," Snape replied as he glanced down at his daughter. He then glanced back to Aurora. "Magic rarely manifests itself this early. Since our daughter—"

"Yes, yes, I know, but how else do you explain this?"

"Obviously, it is due to someone wishing us to believe that our daughter is all-powerful."

"But your mother said that there aren't any more Elders, so it can't be them."

"Yes, so I have heard."

"Well, I don't understand. Who could it be? We've listed off everyone it could possibly be, but they all have been vouched for, which brings me back to the idea that it has to be an Elder."

"Unfortunately, there is a flaw in your theory. What would their motive be, Aurora? To make us be stuck with one another? They have already done that." Snape didn't even glance towards Aurora to see the momentarily flash of anger in her eyes at the harshness of his words. "Or perhaps it is to make us go insane?" In rare show of anger directed towards her, he growled. "It does not make sense."

"Theories rarely do," a sympathetic voice quietly said in the far reaches of the room. Both parents quickly glanced towards the voice. "Forgive me for intruding, but I believe I can shed some light on this dilemma," a periwinkle robed Dumbledore spoke before he stepped into the soft light. His twinkling blue eyes held his gaze with the infant. "I had thought you'd be special because of your ancestry, but never did I expect anything like this. I must say that I am duly impressed thus far."

"Albus, she can't understand a word you're saying to her. She is just a week old after all."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, Aurora. She is anything but a baby. No, no, she is much more." Dumbledore then gently rubbed Angel's cheek. "It is time, my dear. Don't you agree?"

"Waited? What are you talking about, Albus? Severus, what is he talking about?"

"This," Dumbledore simply stated before he pulled his wand out. Slowly, he waved it over the small child with a slow and steady casting of an unknown archaic spell. A wave of bright light slowly passed over Angel's entire body before engulfing the room, blinding its occupants briefly. A few minutes later, once the light had settled, the week-old baby girl was gone. In her place and sitting on Snape's lap was a six-year-old girl with blonde curls and black eyes. "Hello, Angel."


	38. Meddling Headmaster

**A/N: **Enjoy. :)

**Meddling Headmaster**

"What in…" Both parents stared at the little girl for a few minutes before Aurora yanked one of the blankets from the back of the couch and quickly covered the nude child. Aurora then whirled back towards Dumbledore. She had anger written all over her face. "What the hell did you do?" she growled. It didn't faze the older wizard a bit, though.

"A simple aging spell, my dear," Dumbledore calmly replied. "You did mention before that she has been crying quite frequently."

"She's a baby. They cry a lot. It's what they do!" Aurora snapped.

"Yes, my dear, I understand that. However, your daughter—"

While Aurora and Dumbledore continued their heated exchange, Severus and the little girl stared at one another as if seeing each other for the first time. He gently touched the girl's chubby cheeks, which made the little girl giggle softly. He then sighed softly and narrowed his eyes at her. In response, the little girl tilted her head right then left as she stared back at him. He chuckled and held a hand up. She quickly held her small hand up to his and gently threaded her fingers into his.

"Daddy," the small blonde said innocently.

Snape couldn't explain the feeling that surged through his veins at her sudden declaration, but he knew that this innocent child sitting on his lap was his daughter. He gently pulled the child closer to him and sighed. He had to admit that he was rather glad that she had grown out of the infancy age rather quickly. He, like most other new fathers, hated to change diapers.

"Why's Mommy fighting with Grandpa?" she whispered in Snape's ear.

"She didn't appreciate him making you grow up so quickly," Snape quietly replied as he watched Aurora and Albus continue their argument.

"Oh," the little blonde said. "But I don't feel so yucky anymore, Daddy."

"You didn't feel well before?" he asked while gently pulling her back from him.

"Uh-huh," she said nodding her head. Her little blonde curls bounced freely on her shoulders. "Everything hurt, 'specially my head. Now it doesn't."

"Then I'm glad he did this," Snape replied. His eyes then narrowed on her as a thought occurred to him. "I'm going to ask you two questions, and I want you to answer truthfully. Understand?" She nodded in response. "Your teddy bear—"

"He made me feel better sometimes. Grandpa told me it's cause he's magical like you and Mommy. So when it hurt a lot, the bear took it away."

"Then it hurt more at night?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she said nodding vigorously. "It's cause I wasn't near you and Mommy."

"Who told you this, Angel?"

"Well, my bear did of course," answered Angel giggling. "You're silly, Daddy. Doesn't your bear talk to you?"

"Ah, yes, of course, the bear," Snape drawled. "Unfortunately, I didn't have a bear growing up."

"Is that cause you didn't see the scary monster?"

"Scary monster?" asked Snape. "I don't understand. What scary monster?" When he caught Angel's dark eyes dart to the far corner, he felt his heart skip a beat. "Angel, have you seen a scary monster?" However, she didn't respond. "Please, Angel. Answer me. Have you seen a scary monster?" She then glanced at him for a few seconds before nodding slowly.

"It…it comes into my room at night. It usually just stares at me, but sometimes it hurts me."

"How?" demanded Snape. He had heard the silence long ago and now felt Dumbledore and his wife's eyes on him and Angel. He drew in a steadying breath. His emotions that he held behind his barriers were acting as if they were yo-yos during this conversation. Then again, he had just found out that something was hurting his daughter. Who honestly could blame him if he was being a tad bit emotional underneath his barriers?

Snape's eyes then caught his wife's eyes. He immediately noticed the fear etched into her face. He silently watched Aurora walk closer to their daughter before kneeling behind her. He watched her gingerly hold a hand up to rub Angel's back lovingly. However, Aurora pulled her hand back at the last moment for some reason.

"Sweetheart, tell us how it hurts you," Aurora said with a slight waver in her voice.

"It puts its hand on my chest and makes me see horrible things…like the green light."

"The green light…?"

Snape was barely breathing now. If someone were sending his daughter dreams of the Killing Curse, he would kill them. No child, especially one as young as his own, needed to dream of that. It was enough to send anyone into a catatonic state. He should know after all. He had casted it more than a thousand times while he had been in the Dark Lord's ranks.

"Uh-huh," Angel replied. "It's the _Ralashan_."

Snape quickly glanced towards Dumbledore. He hadn't ever heard of that term before. It wasn't Latin or some familiar dialect like that. He tried to see if he could break it down into some familiar language to ascertain its meaning. However, nothing was even close. He then caught his mentor's blue eyes deepen as sadness seeped into them. He opened his mouth to ask Dumbledore what it meant when the older wizard answered the unspoken question.

"The Elders referred to our Killing Curse as the _Ralashan_," Dumbledore calmly explained. He then spoke in a gentler tone. "Tell me, Angel. What does this scary monster look like?"

"I don't know, Grandpa," Angel answered. "It doesn't let me see its face, but I think…um…I think it might look like a _Serin_."

"House elf," Dumbledore quickly translated for Aurora and Severus. He then stroked his long white beard thoughtfully. He had only meant to age the child as per Eileen's instructions, not learn these sinister events. The curiosity in him couldn't hold back. He needed to know more. After all, he did now have an interesting discussion with Eileen planned for tonight. "Does it look like Dobby or Mokai?"

"Uh-uh," Angel replied fiercely shaking her head. "It…well, um…I can feel its magic, Grandpa. It doesn't feel like Daddy's _Serin_ or yours. It's darker than that." Tears then started to feel her big dark eyes. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "I think it might be one of _his_."

"You must forgive me, my dear, but I do not understand. One of whose?" asked Dumbledore.

"The bringer of darkness," she started to say before inhaling deeply, "Malante."


	39. Missing

**A/N: **I'm not really sure why I'm torturing poor Snape and Sinistra so much, but I'll make it up to them. :) Enjoy.

**Missing**

After they safely tucked Angel into her bed with Mokai and the Bloody Baron standing guard, the adults adjoined to the sitting room again. They all glanced at each other as if to ask the same question. However, none of them asked it so the silence remained deafening.

Snape stared into the roaring fire and silently watched the flames flicker. He was slipping. He had to be in order for someone to be able to hurt his daughter without him knowing it. The exact second Poppy Pomfrey walked into his rooms, he motioned towards Angel's bedroom. She immediately walked in there without a sound. How could he have not known someone was hurting her? He always knew when someone was around. Was he really starting to lose his edge just because he was now a father? If he was, then they were all in trouble. His dark eyes then caught Albus's blue eyes that stared back at him. He could only imagine what was going through the wizard's mind.

Albus Dumbledore felt a chill run down his spine as the little girl's words echoed in his mind. Lady Atal had informed him that Malante would not stop at her death, but never did he think that this might happen. It was too much for one to handle, worrying about Harry and now Severus's child. It did seem that Harry was safe for the time being, though, since Malante had actually helped the Order's cause by killing Riddle. However, he was beginning to think that the Elder's sudden rise to power was utterly frightening, especially since he seemed to be able to send his followers after the little girl without him or Severus knowing it. Who knew what else the Elder could do? He then glanced towards Aurora who stood a ways away from Severus, him, and Minerva. He could see the sadness and anger in her eyes as she looked longingly towards her daughter's now closed bedroom door.

"What's taking so long?" Aurora complained before turning towards the wizards. "Shouldn't she be done yet?"

"Have patience, my dear," Albus calmly replied.

"Have patience," Aurora barked back. "Don't you dare tell me that when something is hurting my little girl on your watch!" she snarled.

"Dear, calm yourself," Minerva McGonagall quietly hushed as she wrapped a gentle arm around Aurora's back. "She's in good hands now. After all, I'm sure Albus has informed all of the ghosts of this development so this doesn't happen again." The stern Gryffindor witch then gave a pointed look towards the Headmaster who only nodded sadly.

"That's not good enough," Aurora snapped. "How could it ever be good enough?" She then choked back her tears. "Something is hurting my daughter. How can his _word_ ever make up for what might have happened?"

"You are correct, Aurora. I cannot make up for what might have happened. I—"

A loud scream in the direction of Angel's bedroom instantly made the adults rush towards the room. Snape was the first one to the door and tried to throw the door open. However, it was as if he ran into a brick wall. A strange light radiated around the cracks of the doors before darkness settled in. The door then burst open.

The mediwitch was flat on her back wearing a dazed look on her face while the Bloody Baron and Mokai were nowhere in the room. Minerva quickly helped Poppy to her feet as the other wizards and witch stared at the bed. The Gryffindor witch then noticed what they were all staring at so intently. The bed was empty.

Snape quickly whirled around and stalked out of the room. The door slammed shut behind him with such a force that several items on the shelves rattled. He didn't know where he was going. Just that he knew he had to find her. He had to find his daughter.

"MOKAI!" he bellowed. However, the little house elf didn't appear. "BARON!" he yelled, and again no one appeared. Throwing all caution to the wind, he ran towards the far wall that hid a secret passage. Wasting no time, he sprinted down the dark passage until he felt the Anti-Apparition wards dissolve. Apparating quickly, he reappeared in Prince Manor. He could feel the familiar coldness of his mother's presence in the house. If anyone knew where Angel was, it surely would be his recently back from the dead mother. The exact second he found Eileen Prince, he slammed the door behind him. "WHERE IS SHE?" he roared.


	40. Difficulties of the Observer

**Difficulties of the Observer**

Eileen Prince had felt her son's presence almost instantly when he apparated directly into Prince Manor. She sighed heavily and gently pushed aside the heavy leather-bound book she had been reading on her desk. That had taken less time than she had anticipated. As she heard the slamming of doors inch closer to the study, she calmly glanced around the massive room. Everything seemed to be in order.

The exact second that the door to the study flew open, Eileen calmly stood up and faced her irate son. If she was about to receive the scathing lecture she thought she was about to get from her son, she'd make him say it to her face. She could feel the anger radiate from him as he glared at her. However, she stood her ground.

"WHERE IS SHE?" he roared as the door slammed shut behind him.

"I take it that you are not referring to the courtesan you married?" Eileen calmly replied. She instantly felt the air electrify as his anger increased dramatically. However, she knew her son. He wasn't his father so she knew she wasn't at risk.

"Where is my daughter?" he hissed in a deadly voice.

"I raised you to be smarter than this, Severus. Where do _you_ believe your daughter is?"

"Malante," he snarled angrily. "You knew this would happen. Didn't you?"

"Was I aware that he would kidnap her so quickly? No, but I did believe that he would at some point as I would have thought you too would have guessed. I see that you learned nothing while I was gone," Eileen drawled.

"Oh, I learned, Mother," he replied sneering. "I learned quite a lot in fact while I was in the Dark Lord's ranks."

"Such as killing your father?" she responded instantly. She watched her son's eyes darken. "You are not Tobias, Severus."

"No. I was much worse than him at one point."

"But you've redeemed yourself, though, I see. Tobias never would have even tried." Eileen then sighed heavily. "Just like he never would have cared if you went missing as your daughter has. You appear to be a better father than him." She watched his hand clench automatically at her words. "However, all of your worries are in vain, Severus. Angel is a Prince. She will survive. You need not worry about her."

"Even Princes are fallible, Mother," he sneered. "We are not godlike."

"Perhaps," Eileen simply replied. She was growing rather bored with this conversation so she turned away from her son and turned her attention back onto the heavy book that was on her desk. She reread the passage for the hundredth time and sighed again.

"You are that heartless that you do not even care that your granddaughter is in the hands of a being who wishes her death," he asked harshly.

"Not heartless, Severus," Eileen replied without glancing up, "just knowledgeable."

"You'll have to forgive me for not sharing your optimism, Mother," he growled.

"Oh, do not worry, Severus. I have forgiven you. Now, perhaps it is best if you left."

"Not until you tell me where he has her," he responded.

"So that you could kill yourself in the end?" replied Eileen in disbelief. "I think not. Now, leave me, Severus, before you find yourself unconscious."

"You would attack your own son?"

"If it benefited both of us, then yes," Eileen answered while still rereading the passage.

"Then you have changed, Mother."

"Dammit, Severus," Eileen snapped as she lost her spot. Her head whipped up and she glared towards her son who met her glare with his own. "You are a Prince so act like it."

"Actually, Mother, I am a Snape, not a Prince. My daughter is the Prince you so desired."

"I cannot believe that you of all people are arguing with me on this. You are a wizard. Therefore, by blood and magic, you are a Prince. It does not matter your last name. You are my son so the same blood that flows through your veins is my blood, the blood of a Prince."

"Then tell me where he has her so that I may save my daughter!"

"I cannot," Eileen replied with a slight hiss in her voice. Within seconds, she felt another presence apparate into the manor. Her eyes instantly narrowed at the anger that radiated off the individual. It was equal to her son's level. Her eyes quickly darted to the door just as it burst open.

"I'll ask you one time, you miserable harpy. Where…Is…My…Daughter?" a very ticked off Aurora Sinistra snarled as her silver wand was drawn.

"Do you honestly believe threats will work on me, silly girl?" Eileen replied.

Exactly a half-second later, Aurora responded with a very loud casting of a spell. However, Eileen easily deflected her spell. In rapid successions of castings, various colors of spells jetted out of the silver wand with every single one headed towards Eileen. There were reds, yellows, blues, and greens. Not a single spell hit Eileen, though, since Eileen deflected every spell.

"Continue on your current path, and you will be left without your magic, Sinistra!" Eileen snarled in attempts to warn her. She knew that neither her son nor his wife knew about the protections placed on Angel, but it was becoming rather absurd that she was dodging spells from her daughter-in-law. Several more casts of dark magic later, she'd had enough. "SEVERUS!" she yelled. She caught her son's brief look of disregard towards her, but he quickly stepped in.

"Enough, Aurora, enough," he said quietly as he easily plucked the silver wand from her hand.

Eileen found herself uncharacteristically weak from the brief skirmish. However, she knew that it was nowhere close to what her daughter-in-law had to be feeling after that. She quickly glanced towards Aurora and sighed. She could see the fatigue behind the witch's eyes. She could only imagine how far depleted her magic reserves were now after that exchange.

"May I? I must check something on both of you." Eileen waited until they both consented before she sighed softly and threw a quick spell towards her son and his wife. The spell's color was a rainbow and looked like fairy dust. Within seconds after the spell hit them, their auras glowed. Both Severus and Aurora were a pale grey. Eileen hung her head somberly. "Even if I did tell you where Malante was, neither one of you is any condition to duel an Elder." She caught the familiar look in her son's eyes that meant he was about to argue with her. "Your daughter is drawing magic from both of you in order to survive. I need not tell either of you this, but if you challenged him, there is a very likely chance that you'd be left without your magic. Please," Eileen pleaded. "I understand that you both wish to do something, but it is up to Angel now, not us."

"She is a child for Merlin's sake!"

"Who has the knowledge of the Elders and her parents' magic in her," Eileen replied softly. "She will be fine, Aurora. It is her fight, not ours."

"I…I can't just…I need to be there with her!"

"You cannot, Aurora, just as I cannot be with her. She must do this on her own."

"SHE'S SIX!"

"Must I go through this again, Aurora? She has the knowledge of the Elders in her. She knows more spells than both of you combined."

"And what happens in the end? Does she get to come home?"

"That is up to her, but we can do nothing to help her other than to wait."

"I don't want to wait, though. I need…I need to know what's going on. I need to know my daughter is safe. Do you understand that?"

"Which is why I have sent Mokai to watch over her," Eileen calmly replied before taking a brief glance at her book. More writing was starting to appear. She quickly immersed herself into reading the new lines. When she finished a few seconds later, she sighed softly. If she had the chance to do it all over again, she would. She would ensure that she never made the deal with Lady Atal. That way she never would be in this situation with all this knowledge that she was unable to share with them. She was not heartless. A part of her wanted to scream to the heavens so that both of them knew that their daughter was fine. However, in taking the oath of the Elders, they bound her to secrecy. She could remain with the lower beings, but never interfere unless necessary or if it benefited the Elders' interests. Unfortunately, her granddaughter's predicament did not truly benefit the Elders, though. Thus, she remained on the sidelines only observing what the Oracles scribed into her book for her to read. More lines etched into the book in the familiar Elder scrawl: _In the end, there is but one who is of light._


	41. The Showdown

**The Showdown**

"Such a small pathetic thing you are."

"My size will not matter in the end, Malante," replied Angel. However, it was not the cute innocent little girl's voice speaking. Instead, someone was using her body as a vessel to speak through her. "And pathetic is what you are for using the Lowers as pawns in your game. They are not a part of this and should not be included in our World."

"And yet you interfered again, little girl." Malante then smirked slightly. "Or should I call you by your given name, Atal? After all, you are not fooling anyone."

"Tell me, Malante. What have we done to deserve your fury? We allowed you to meddle with races that we gave you in order for you to prove to us your loyalties, and do you remember how you repaid us? You slaughtered them by the thousands until they were nearly extinct. You have no regards for life, whether that is ours or the Lowers."

"Oh, forgive me, is this where I am supposed to show remorse for my sins, Atal? Speaking of interfering with the Lowers, tell me how you justify interfering with the line. You know as well as I do that the child you inhabit should not yet be born. You altered it. Perhaps I should bring it up to the Council. Oh, that's right. I killed them. Who are you going to run to know, Atal?"

"What has happened to you, Malante?"

"Nothing, Atal," he replied coolly. "I'm just finally showing all of you my true colors."

"It is because I interfered with the Lowers, isn't it? You became jealous that I spent so much time grooming one of them rather than spending time with you. I apologize, Malante. We do not need to do this. I apologize for not carrying out my duties."

"It matters not what words you use. I know where your heart rests, Atal. It lies with that Lower."

"So then all this was truly because I spent time with Albus? You must know that nothing—"

"In the words of the Lowers, I do not give a damn. You chose to spend your time consorting those children instead of me. It is no one's fault, but your own. I warned you, Atal. I told you what would happen if you continued to consort with them. Enough talk, though. I will kill you as I did before, and all of your pathetic children will pay for the sins of their mother."

"You would truly harm them because of me? How low have you become, Malante? They are innocent in this. You know that. If you wish to punish someone, then you should have punished me. There was no need to kill so many, Malante."

"Of course there was a need. I needed to get your attention, didn't I? You left me to rot while you spent all your time with the Lowers. Well, how did that work for you in the end, Atal?"

"I apologize profusely—"

"I do not need your worthless apologies! I've had my revenge. Now, it is just for fun."

"Forgive me, Malante."

"Never," he snarled. "You made your bed, Atal. Now lie in it!"

"Then you leave me with no choice."

"You had a choice, Atal. Remember that." A dark energy ball then formed in front of Malante. He smiled wickedly before glancing at the little girl. "I wonder if your Lower could stand it," he sneered smirking. He then sent the dark ball of energy towards her with a thrust of displaced energy behind it.

Angel's little arms crossed in front of her before she sent a bursting ray of light. The two spells crashed into each other sending a displaced wave of powerful magic throughout the room. They instantly fell onto their backs from the sheer force of energy behind the spells. She was the quickest at getting back on her feet. She sent several more light rays towards him, which he easily flicked away.

"Is that all you have, Atal? You're slipping, Love," Malante sneered.

"No. I have this." Angel's eyes closed, and she held her arms close to her chest in a praying stance. She muttered low and constant strings of Latin, focusing every bit of energy she had. She could feel his eyes on her as she built up energy secretly. After a few moments, her eyes reopened. The normal beautiful dark eyes Angel had were now a bright light. "You had a choice too, Malante." The light burst from every part of her. Loud screams echoed as the light enveloped around him before he vanished. "It's over." Angel's frail body then floated to the floor as she fell into a deep slumber.


	42. Guardian Elf and Ghost Unite

**Guardian Elf and Ghost Unite**

Standing off to the side in the shadows, Mokai and the Bloody Baron watched the events unfold. As soon as Malante was gone, the two went to the little girl's side. Being extremely gently, Mokai picked Angel up. He glanced towards the Bloody Baron and sighed. She was very weak, and her breathing was so shallow that it appeared she wasn't breathing at all.

"Time to take the young Mistress home," Mokai quietly whispered. He snapped his fingers and all three snapped out of the room. Within seconds, they were back at Hogwarts. However, he hadn't transported them directly to Snape's quarters. Instead, Mokai had brought them to the Slytherin common room. The young Slytherins started screaming and scrambling away due to shock, all except for one.

"What happened to her, Mokai?"

"Young Mistress fought bad Elder, young Master Malfoy," Mokai replied somberly. He then glanced towards the Bloody Baron. "Young Mistress needs Master Severus," he said to the ghost.

Within seconds afterwards, the Bloody Baron zoomed away through the wall towards Snape's quarters. It didn't take long before the portrait to the common room swung open and several various professors ran in. The remaining Slytherins in the common room felt rather uncomfortable to say the least to have the Head of Gryffindor in their rooms, but they wisely said nothing.

"Mokai brought Young Mistress back, Master Severus," Mokai proudly announced. It was on deaf ears though. Snape had already lifted his daughter up off the floor and carried her onto an empty couch. He quickly examined her for any signs of blood loss, but found none. "Young Mistress is only exhausted, Master Severus. Bad Elder did not have a chance to hurt Young Mistress. Pretty lady in white made sure of that," Mokai explained.

"Angel," Snape whispered softly as he gently tried to wake her. It didn't take long before her eyes slowly lolled open. He could see what Mokai meant. She truly was exhausted.

"Daddy," Angel weakly said. "Can we go home?"

Snape couldn't help but smile. He slowly nodded towards her before pulling her closer to him. He whispered softly in her ear and then picked her up. It was over. It was finally all over.

**A/N: **Thank you for sticking with me until the end. I think I've finally finished this story. I might write a shorter story that goes with the Two Bloods series, but it'll probably be awhile before I get to that. It's probably going to be about Sinistra and Snape's wedding since Voldemort and Malante both hit the dust. So the evil villain in that story (and I think Sinistra would agree wholeheartedly) would be Eileen (even though she's just a typical Slytherin mother). :) Again, thank you so much.


End file.
